Call of Duty Ghosts: Defenders of All
by Christian Knight
Summary: Lone survivor of his Ghost team, Damon Joyce now must defend Canada from a Federation attack, in order to succeed he must work with the wolves of Jasper Park if he and the wolves are to survive the coming battle
1. Prologue

**At the request of one of my fans, I am starting my first cross over fanfic, crossing the game Call of Duty Ghosts and the movie Alpha and Omega, and I may also have added some twists to either the game or movie plot's so it'll fit the story I'm thinking of. I do not own the movie Alpha and Omega or the game Call of Duty Ghosts.**

**Prologue: 10 Years Prior-Jasper Park**

Eve knew there was something wrong. Throughout the Moon Light howl Winston seems to be distracted, his howling was cut short near the end, his ears are turning at 360 angles and he had the same rigid pose he always used when he prowled the border. It was as if he was expecting the Eastern Wolves to come charging at them at any moment.

She was starting to howl but stops when she notice Winston wasn't paying any attention to her. Though she was angry, Eve lean in close and licks her new mate's cheek. He shuddered before turning to face her, his young eyes were alert and his face was etched with a stern look like the time he faced Tony, the main Alpha of the Eastern wolf pack for a rough negotiations.

All the angry threats Eve was going to tell him melted away at the sight of his tense look. So instead she asks, "Winston, what's wrong, you look…on edge tonight."

The young Alpha smile at her but she instantly knew it was forced, "Nothing my dear, I was just thinking."

"Thinking? You never thought during any of the howls before, does it has something to do with the Eastern wolves?" Eve soon felt herself tense up as well as she asks, "Is there going to be war?"

"No, no!" Winston said hurriedly to reassure her, "the negotiations went well, we are staying on our side of our borders and so far there have been no quarrels between our two packs, even the Omega's are behaving themselves."

This sounded like the perfect opportunity for Eve to tell him her secret, but despite the positive report, he still has that ready to fight position.

As if sensing what she was thinking, Winston asks, "Is there something wrong Eve?"

"I, uh" was her reply, should she tell him? Was now a good time? Not really, but maybe it would cheer him up.

Eve breath slowly and said, "Winston, I'm pregnant."

At the words Eve beamed at her mate; just those words alone filled her with joy. However that bright feeling was extinguish by what she saw. Instead of looking happy, Winston look horrified at the words, making him look worse than before

A mixture of emotions erupted within Eve, tears started forming in her eyes, originating out of sadness and anger. Noticing her state, Winston spoke quickly again, "No Eve! I'm happy, really I am-"

"Then why are you looking like I just gave bad news rather than great news?" She finished with a growl.

Winston hesitated and looked down from their rock platform, and Eve followed his gaze. They were seated on the very top of Howl Rock, the largest pile of stones in the entire forest. Below on lower platforms were the wolves of the Western pack, mostly couples singing their affections for one another. Eve felt her heart ache as she watch her pack, her family, having a far better time than she is with the wolf she thought she would always love.

Winston finally gave a sigh and look at his mate, "It's not the Eastern wolves, but I feel something bad is happening."

Here Eve cock her head. Not the Eastern wolves? Who else is there that could cause trouble for the pack?

Seeing her confused expression, her mate elaborated, "I think it's the humans."

The humans? This was worst than the Eastern wolves, she remembers when she was a cub and humans use to come and shoot at them with their guns and hunt them just for their pelts. They hunted with no sympathy, no emotions, more monstrous than the grand alpha hunters. The humans were by far much worse compared to their rival pack.

She looks into Winston eyes and asked, "How do you know? What's going to happen?"

He shook his head, "I don't know," he then looks into the distance, towards the mountains where a human settlement isn't far from, "But something is happening, one of the scouts are saying the humans are going frantic over something, almost as if they are scared. And now I can feel something is wrong, the pines are blowing yet the wind is soft, I smell smoke, more than usual, and now…something is wrong, I just know it."

Seeing that same troubled face, Eve tried comforting him when one of the wolves down below stopped howling and said, "What's that? Up there, in the sky."

Winston's head shot back as he look above, trying to see what is causing the disturbance, Eve soon follow as well. Something very bright and very fast was moving towards the earth. All the howling's suddenly ceased as everyone watched the bright object approach. The streak of light landed well away from the wolves and angled towards the south, the light disappeared behind the mountain.

There was silence before a young wolf started to ask, "What in the world-"

He was interrupted when Howl Rock started shaking, loose stones began raining below, the trees suddenly blew backwards in one direction and the whole land seems to have become slightly tilted. The wolves started looking around, trying to see what else will happen, but all the catastrophic events already stopped.

Fearing for his mate and future child, Winston looks at Eve and asked, "Eve, are you alright, is the child…" he couldn't finish the question, his throat suddenly choked up a little when he used the word 'child' for the first time.

"I'm fine Winston," but she huddled close to him, "What was that? A shooting star?"

Winston didn't need to think about it, "It was moving too fast, and it landed far away, so we shouldn't have felt the impact, I never seen a star crash that powerful before."

Winston was still pondering what has just occurred when a Wolf barked a warning. All the wolves look up again and gasped. There were more bright objects, and they were falling behind the mountain as well. All the wolves' brace, but aside from the slight tremors that they could hardly feel and the blowing of the artificial wind, there was no effect that was as great as the first one. The Western pack look up as the balls of destruction continues to fall, all starting to smell the scent of smoke, more smoke than they have ever inhaled before, all of which was coming from behind the mountain.

Fearful, Eve turn to Winston and asked, "What is happening? What does this mean?"

She was surprised when Winston growled, "It is as I feared," here he look to Eve and said, "The humans are destroying themselves again."


	2. Insertion

**Chapter 1: Insertion **

**Modern Day-No Man's Land**

The Federation soldier was lazing by the truck, casually smoking. His comrades were inside the crumbling building, he was supposed to be guarding the house, but after a while, like always, guard duty started to get boring. In the grassy lands just outside a city the Americans once called San Diego, all was quiet. A scream emitted from the house, but the soldier ignored it, they've been torturing the American they found for days now, but so far he has yet to break.

The soldier tilted back his head and blew white smoke, like a train blowing steam. Suddenly a knife appeared and was buried in the soldier's neck. The action barley process in the soldier's mind when the knife was twisted, ending his life.

The black clad figure who wielded the knife gently lowered the body to the earth and rolled it under the truck before going prone himself. He waited for a few minutes for armed tangos to come pouring out of the house, but nothing came. Letting out a sigh of relief, the man started crawling to the house, upholstering his silence pistol in the process. He paused at the entrance of the house and waited, it wasn't long before another armed black figure appeared and waited on the opposite side of the door.

Together, the two men rose to a crouch and checked their weapons. The first man locked and loaded his M99 pistol while the other readied his silenced Honey Badger submachine gun. Both look at each other and nodded, slowly the first man touches the small radio around his neck and whispered, "Comanche 1-1 in position, what's your status 2-1?"

"1-1," another silent voice answered, "All set up here, there are three guys inside, two more pulling rear security outside towards the north, over."

"Roger, Comanche 1-1 going in," he ended the transmission and nodded at his partner, who nodded back. The submachine gunner took out a flash bang grenade while the other man shook his right foot a little, loosening the tight muscles after the past days of moving stealthily, his body will finally get to move fast today.

He took a calm breath then moves in front of the house entrance, raised his leg and slammed the wooden door with full commitment. The wood burst into a confetti of splinters as the pistol man took cover once more and the submachine gunner threw the grenade in. A moment only passed before they heard the thump of the grenade and the surprise screams of men, signaling the two black covered combatants to move in.

It was as if time slowed to a crawl as the duo of armed men entered. Three Federation soldiers stumbled around blinded as they encircled a man in American uniform who was tied to a chair. Hours of training took over as the two assaulters raised their weapons and fired. The pistol hit one man thrice, twice in the chest and once in the head. The submachine gun fired his shots in bursts, five shots in the remaining two man's chest. Soon the smoke settled and revealed three bodies and the American in the chair who was left completely unscratched.

The two men waited and listen. Outside they heard the approach of a person who called something in Hispanic, then they heard the footsteps halt and a soft thump came afterwards, signaling that Comanche 2-1 was guarding their rear well.

The pistol leader sighed and walked to the restrain American, while speaking, "Falkner," he nodded to the down soldiers, "see if they have anything interesting worth salvaging."

The submachine gunner, Falkner, responded with, "Sir," before searching the bodies.

The pistol man, the leader of the party, cut the American soldier loose and inspected him. He was somewhere in his forties, grey hair was setting in, and he judged him to be around five foot eleven. However his injuries covered his looks, blood oozed from cuts on his face, his right leg was bent in an odd angle and he groans as he asked, "Who are you?" slightly frighten by his savior who was wearing a mask with a skull design.

The man answered, "First Sergeant Damon Joyce," he looked into the captive's tired eyes and asked, "Are you Corporal Dante Franks?"

He nodded and said, "Yes sir, what took you so long?"

Joyce smiled a little under his mask and said, "We had trouble finding your address, all the buildings looks the same around here." Joyce knew the man had the worst time of his life, and most would see the joking as inappropriate, but in truth, the jokes helps the captive to feel better.

"Sarge," Joyce turns to Falkner who was holding up a piece of paper, "This might be important, the guy I took it from is clearly an officer," he said as he gestures to one of the dead soldiers who was indeed wearing a more colorful uniform than the average soldier.

Joyce scanned the letter, but it was written in an alien language that didn't make much sense to Joyce so he puts the letter in his pocket, noting to himself he needs to get it to the higher ups in command.

Suddenly the radio crackled to life, "Sir, an enemy convey is on its way, heading right for your position!"

Joyce cursed. A convoy? Now? The freaking scouts didn't warn them that this place was a pit stop for Federation troops.

Joyce radioed back, "How many and how's our exit window?"

"Three trucks are approaching, all of them full with soldiers, and RV with the helo is in five mikes in the clearing about two Clicks away, over."

Joyce closed his eyes and mauled the information over. The evac point was a little of a mile away and the clearing that they have picked was in a clear field of grass, absolutely no cover if they get into a gunfight, which is what they are most certainly are going to get into. And they definitely can't last out there for five minutes, not without taking loses.

Joyce cursed again before saying, "Swans, I need you to provide covering fire while we fall back, does Gordon has his grenade launcher?"

"He never leaves home without it sir," Swans replied.

"Right, you two cover us, keep shooting till they zero in on you, after that meet us at the LZ, copy?"

"Wilco Sarge."

Joyce nodded to himself and looked to the two soldiers looking at him.

"Heard that?" he asked, they both nodded solemnly.

Joyce flipped his pistol and presented it to Franks, grip first. The soldier took the gun with a nervous expression. Falkner casually reloaded his gun while Joyce bent down and pick up a SC-2010 assault rifle and four full magazines.

Joyce turns to his small team and said, "Here's what we're going to do, as soon as the convoy rolls up, we'll empty our magazines, and make a run for the LZ, when you shoot, take as many of them down as possible, we need to even the odds if we are to survive, clear?"

Timidly Franks said, "Sir, my leg, I think it's broken-"

"It is," Joyce said, "As soon as we finish shooting, I'm going to lift you up and I'll carry you to the LZ, while we move I expect you to cove me, alright?"

Franks nodded, "Yes sir."

No sooner did Joyce finish speaking, they all heard the sound of trucks parking. Joyce cursed silently when he heard the voices; there must be at least thirty Feds outside.

Joyce and Falkner got down on one knee and took careful aim while Franks silently lowered himself to the floor and pointed his pistol upwards. All three of them pointed their guns where they pinpointed the source of mass talking, possibly where all the soldiers are grouped. Together they breathe steadily, grip their weapons and waited. The voices approached, closer and closer. The ambushers waited until they heard a shout and open fired.

A firestorm was ignited as the three Americans fired through the wood and plaster of the wall, with only Joyce's assault rifle making any noise. Outside the Federation troops screamed in pain and shock while they look all around in confusion, searching for the source of the bullet storm.

Franks was the first one to waste all his ammo, with Joyce and Falkner behind him. Joyce grabs Franks, and ran out the door, shoulder to shoulder as Joyce held the injured soldier up while Falkner followed behind.

They didn't get far when the enemy saw the fleeing Americans and open fired. All three Americans hid behind a burned out car while Falkner return fire.

Franks tried to help but cursed and yelled over the noise, "Sergeant, you didn't give me any ammunition."

Joyce was reloaded his weapon and started firing again, shouting back, "Grab some! They're in my vest pocket!"

Franks retrieved four magazines, loaded one and started firing with the guys. Franks laid down covering fire while Joyce and Falkner fired precise head and kill shots. They exchange fire for no more than forty seconds when Swans radioed, "Sergeant! We are in position! Start running!"

Joyce paused for a moment and watched as an unseen sniper stated shooting targets, while a grenadier fired grenades into the throng, taking out additional forces. Seeing the Feds were busy, the three Americans ran again, running towards the LZ.

Even though they were under sniper fire, some Feds were able to get off some shots at the fleeing three man squad. Dirt was kicked up by stray bullets close to the soldiers feet and the cars they pass on the road clang as an occasional round skid along its surface. Feeling they were getting close, Falkner turns and fires a burst before sprinting after his comrades again. Franks was able to shoot some more shots but they were often wide and didn't hit anything, but his shooting did keep the Federation guys from getting too bold.

They were almost to the field when the remaining fourteen Feds caught up to them. They started shooting lead at the retreating force's backs. Joyce felt a round tore through his clothes and graze his ribs; he gritted his teeth from the intense heat but kept running. An RPG soared, right over their heads, and hit a tree in front of them, causing it to fall and land on its side. Realizing they needed a hard point and that the tree fell just a few meters away from the LZ, Joyce yelled, "The tree! Get behind the tree!"

The three Americans sprinted the final few yards, braving enemy fire and jumped behind the tree trunk. Franks was wheezing for breath and leaned against the trunk while his rescue team continued firing behind them. Franks was amazed, he knew the sergeant got hit somewhere by his ribs and the one he calls Falkner took a round to the back, yet here they are still shooting.

The Federation troops soon realized they weren't facing ordinary soldiers; these men were making headshots, kept them behind cover and were fighting despite being injured. Joyce hope the fear he saw on some of the Fed's faces indicated they wouldn't charge so he took a chance to glance around. The sniper fire and grenade shooting has ceased, he could only hope his guys were alright and were still alive.

As if hearing Joyce's prayers, Swans burst from a bunch of bushes to their right and sprinted to their position while a figure from the same clump of ferns shot suppressing fire at the enemy's location. Swans slid to a halt behind the make shift cover and instantly shouted, "Covering fire!" As one, the four soldiers fired blindly at the enemy, giving Gordon, the hidden figure in the clump of bushes, time to sprint out of the grove as well and ran to the shelter of the tree truck. He dived and made it behind cover just as a second RPG tore through the air and exploded on the ground where Gordon was just a few moments ago.

The reunited team only caught their breaths for a minute before returning to the fight. Three minutes have passed since they first engaged, leaving only two minutes left for their escape chopper to pick them up.

Joyce drop behind cover and looked at his team, his brothers. Joyce's number two guy was Falkner, former resident of LA, the team's heavy gunner, the beast of the group, he seems to be doing fine, but a stream of blood was flowing from his back, Joyce hopes it isn't serious. Lanky Swans appeared alright, he was as cool as ice, especially when he goes into fight mode; he calmly loads his single shot L115 sniper rifle and return slow and accurate fire, causing havoc among the Feds. Last of them was Gordon, the tough son of a gun, he survived as a young teenager in the wasteland that would soon be known as no man's land, he was one of the few who Joyce believes was immortal to wounds and that he'll survive anything, he currently had a bandage slapped on his arm, but he doesn't let that slow him down as he fires his Remington R5 at the enemy. Joyce took a quick breath before sighting down range and opens fire.

Almost every Fed soldier was killed, leaving only a few left who were too terrified to move from their shelter out of fear of being shot. Joyce check his watch again, one more minute, he was about to order his guys to fall back into the field but just then Swans yelled, "Look out! Fed reinforcements!"

The team looked up and saw three military trucks hurtling down the road; MG's aiming in their direction. Before anyone could let out a curse, they all drop to the ground as hundreds of bullets tore into the tree trunk. More troops arrived, doubling the original number to nearly thirty. The battle soon became one sided, the Americans were under too much fire to make head shots, all they could do now was hold their weapons over their heads and fire, not the most accurate shots but at least they could get a chance to nail a fed.

Franks was trying to help, but a bullet blasted through the skin in his hand and got lodged in one of his bones. His screams of agony was intense, Swans tried providing medical aid but couldn't fully heal Franks, not here on the battle field. It wasn't long before Joyce was hit again; the round hit his right shoulder and drove him to the ground. Ignoring the pain, he got up and started firing again, this time using his left hand. Almost all of them were shot, but their salvation came in the form of a Black Hawk.

Joyce thank God when he saw their ride out, it didn't land though, and instead it stuck to the air and rained down fire from a mini-gun while a crew chief spoke to Joyce.

"Comanche 1 this is Holiday 52, looks like you need a ride down there, over," a voice buzzed from Joyce's radio.

Wasting no time, the sergeant replied, "Holiday 52, my men and I have casualties, we need a ride out of this dump right now, over."

"Comanche 1, area is too hot, suggest you lay down suppressing fire and put up some smoke on the LZ, over."

"Roger Holiday, stand by, over," Joyce finished before turning to his team, "Falkner, Gordon, give some cover fire, Swans, grab the corporal and get ready to move!"

Joyce unclips a smoke grenade and threw it into the grassy field; soon white smoke began to build. While they waited, the Black Hawk's mini-gun destroyed the technicals, but the troopers now found some cover and continued to fire at the rescue team and the helicopter. An RPG shot into the air and almost took out the vehicle, but it flew out of the way just in time. Realizing the danger of staying on the ground longer, Joyce yelled, "Gordon, Falkner, now!"

The two men stood and fired their weapons, driving the feds into hiding. Joyce now turns to Swans, "Alright, go! We got your six!" Swans nodded before lifting up the wounded captive and ran into the thick smoke. Seeing the team was ready, the Black Hawk came in and landed on the opposite side of the smoke screen and waited for the rest of the team.

Joyce plan was that he and the rest of Comanche 1 would run to the Black Hawk, but that idea was out when the window when the helicopter landed; its powerful rotors was blowing the smoke away. Realizing they might get chopped to pieces out in the open if they run out together, Joyce instead orders, "We'll go one at a time, Gordon first, Falkner next, and I'll be last, ready to suppress, set?" The two men gave thumbs up so Joyce yelled "covering fire!" once more.

He and Falkner fired at the remaining Federation soldiers as Gordon made a run for it. He stuck low to the ground and zig zag through the tall grass as he made his way to the chopper. Seeing his friend on the bird, Royce said, "You're turn buddy," to Falkner who got ready to run. Royce checked his ammunition and said, "ok, run!" Falkner shot through the tall grass as he ran towards the helicopter. Royce was still shooting when he saw it, a Federation soldier standing up from cover and fired an RPG. The rocket wasn't aimed at the bird but at Royce's position. He only had time to turn and jump just as the tree he used as cover was obliterated. He felt a large chunk of wood smack his head as he fell to the ground. He was just barely conscious when he heard Falkner called out, "Sarge!"

Joyce was still alive and conscious, but there were a lot of blacked out scenes as his mind tried to recover from the blow.

He was lying on the ground, the grass were like towers pointing up at the brown sky as he watched bullets fly through the air.

He blacked out for a bit, when he opens his eyes he was being carried by the straps of his vest, being pulled away from the fight. He heard Falkner's voice far away and disorientated as if he was yelling from the other side of a long tunnel. He felt something being shoved into his hands and when he looked down it was a Honey Badger gun.

It was dark again; he awake and found he was still being pulled to safety only this time they were farther away from where they started. Finding some strength, Joyce lifted the gun and open fire, the shots were sloppy and uncoordinated, but it gave them a little cover as they retreated.

The darkness return, and when Joyce could see again, he was being lifted up and placed into the copper while the crew chiefs and his team continued firing. He felt the darkness closing in again, but fought to stay awake, to make sure they'll survive.

Falkner jumped into the Black Hawk and yelled, "Alright we are all in! Get us out of here!"

"Roger that," was the pilots reply as they lifted from the Earth and took off north, with the feds still firing. An RPG was shot at them but missed their tail rotor by inches. It wasn't until the sound of gun fire died as the distance between the two forces increases did the team sigh.

The crew chiefs started checking the rescue team, the worst one with the most injuries was Franks, but with his adrenaline pumping he didn't seem to notice. He looked around; now fully aware this wasn't a dream and they had made it out alive. He gazed at his rescuers who were not the regular army guys he saw, they weren't marines, they weren't Rangers, and they most certainly not navy, what kind of division wears skull masks?

"Who are you guys?" he asked Joyce who was sitting across from him.

The sergeant chuckled before looking the man in the eye and said, "We're Ghosts."

**The Next Day-Fort Santa Monica **

Sergeant Damon Joyce nervously tapped his feet as he waited to be seen by Elisa Walker, Colonel of the base and the CO of the whole Ghost program.

He had no idea what he did wrong, aside from some scrapes his team had sustain they all made it out alive. He personally escorted Corporal Franks to the field hospital and was assured he would survive.

_Maybe he thinks my commanding is sloppy, maybe he's planning of pulling me from the program. _The thoughts raced through his head as he nervously swept a hand through his short blonde hair. He wished he had his mask, he felt exposed without it, but he wasn't allowed to wear it in a safety zone, least a commanding officer says otherwise.

The door suddenly opens and two young soldiers walk out. They were both dress as scouts, had dirty grime plastered to their faces and some blood was sprinkled on their uniform, they must have been at the skirmish at the wall this morning. What struck Joyce was that these two soldiers looks almost exactly alike, and they even reminded him of someone, he didn't know who until they passed and he saw they were both wearing the same name tags, _Walker_.

Of course, he thought to himself, these two must be Walker's sons. Joyce and the other Ghosts had heard how their CO were planning to draft his boys into the Ghost program and how he was going to test them by trial of combat. Judging by their grim, yet determine faces, he guessed that was where they were going, to be tested by combat.

Following the boys out was the old 'Samurai' himself. Walker was approaching fifty yet he had the body of thirty year old man. He was retired for only one year when he came back into active duty after the ODIN attacks, along with his two sons. He was known to be honorable and just when situations allowed it, which was why many has called him Samurai, only a few soldiers now a days believes in chivalry.

The old soldier watched what was left of his family descend the stairs before turning to Joyce, "First Sergeant Damon Joyce?"

Joyce stood up straight and saluted, "Sir, yes sir."

Walker nodded before gesturing for Joyce to follow him inside. They walk through a room full of technicians and computers, went up a flight of stairs before coming into Walkers personal office. It had a desk, chairs, computers, a balcony overlooking the sea and, of course, weapons. Walker sat behind the desk and waved his hand towards a chair in front of Joyce. Joyce sat, his body still straight as if it was tied to a board.

The colonel seems to smile a bit before saying, "At ease sergeant."

Joyce allowed his body to relax and let out the breath he was holding in. He wasn't in trouble; if he was the colonel wouldn't want him to be relaxed, right? Maybe he was going to assign him a special mission.

Walker inspected the rather young sergeant and asks, "How long have you been in this war soldier?"

"Before or during my military service sir?" Joyce asked.

"Both."

Joyce answered, "I joined the local militia here in LA when I was seventeen, only been with them for a month before I was drafted into the military. I was a Ranger for four years before being selected by the Ghost program, earn my mask after three years and have been a commander of my team for two years now sir."

Walker nodded along with the story, looking unsurprised. He stared at Joyce for a minute as if deciding something before finally asking, "How's your team, do you believe, if asked, they will perform a mission I asked them to perform?"

Joyce brow wrinkled in confusion. If asked? The Ghosts have always been performing missions, whether they're tired or not, even when they haven't slept for days they're ready for the next mission, any mission. Why would this one be any different?

Seeing his confused expression the veteran sigh, "The mission I have in mind is a high profile mission, it is also deep covert with little or no support at all, no communications either, off the record books kind of deal with a high chance of death," the officer finished.

Joyce swallowed once, before concluding, "A suicide mission."

Walker nodded gravely, "We believe the Federation is planning to go out on the offense again, we want to beat them to the punch, however, that note you recovered from that rescue mission and the account of Corporal Franks confirmed our fears, the Federation plans to move on us through Canada.

Canada? After the war started, the country sealed itself off and declared itself neutral. Many Americans didn't like this, including Joyce, but it wasn't until he had a taste of leadership did he understand, the nation was just doing what they could to keep their people safe. They do trade food with the US but other than that they have taken no part in the war.

"Sir," Joyce asked, "Is Canada helping the Federation?"

"Negative, they won't let any feds into their territories; however, we believe we have a rat in the nest, one who is covering the feds as they are making their way into Canada."

Joyce felt his hands curl into fists and asked, "Roark?"

Walker sighs again before saying. "No not Roark, he's running his business down south, we have no idea who it is and until we do we face an attack on our flank."

"Why not tell the Canadians?"

"Tell the Canadians that an American is helping to smuggle Federation soldiers into their country?" Joyce himself flushes with embarrassment, "If we do that do you think they'll help us in the future? Or them?"

Joyce had no idea what to say next so he remained quiet. The silence lasted a minute before Walker began again, "I want your team to go in, disrupt any and all Federation activities and find out who the mole is, understood?"

Joyce thought the mission through before asking, "Sir, could you clarify by off the record books?"

For the first time ever, Joyce saw true pain appear on the colonel's face as he said, "If you are captured by the Canadian forces…we will deny knowing you, forcing us to declare you and your entire team American terrorists."

Joyce sat there, stun. Throughout his whole military career the same thing kept being said, "Somebody help that man," "We leave no man behind," and "Semper Fi", that's how the Ghosts base their lives, that's how they survived, not by their lone wolf training, but through their group training. Always reassuring knowing there was a bigger guy behind them ready to help.

Now he's being told if they get into trouble they'll become the very thing he and his team despises; terrorists. America has fought for years to destroy these creatures and the Ghosts had gladly stepped in to help; now being told they might become terrorists themselves is like being told they're no longer Americans. Worst, it was being told that their country, their brothers, will hate them without knowing the patriotic acts his team has done for their country. This was like one of the old movies he used to watch when he was a kid, only it was real and he's the one who'll be turned into the bad guy.

The colonel watched Joyce waiting for his reaction. Joyce tried to reassure himself, _its simple, we just don't get caught and we have a chance, a small one, but a chance to get out alive and ensure our legacy lives on_. As he thinks about it, Royce isn't concern about his reputation, but his team's, he wants only the best for them; he wants them to survive, to live, even if it costs his own life.

Joyce breathes and said in a confident voice, "Sir, when do we begin?"

**Five Days later-Jasper Park, Canada**

Garth was lying low as he watched the Caribou; they were all asleep, nearly a dozen, in the small clearing lit by the partially full moon. If they could bring down five, then the pack will be full for days. Garth already felt himself drool over the prospect of fresh meat. There was a loud crash behind Garth and he tenses, getting ready to run if the massive deer's decide to bolt, but aside from some stirring, none of them moved.

Garth sighs before looking behind him. His brother in law Humphrey was picking himself up after apparently falling over a tree branch for a third time. He wonders if the Omega was really this clumsy or if it's all an act.

At the thought of Omegas he thought of his new mate Lily and happily sighed, he doesn't care if she was clumsy or not, just as long as he continues being her adorable self he just didn't care.

Humphrey nosily shuffled up to him and started scratching his ear, making a sound like claws on a hard tree. The caribou stirred again at the sound.

"Shh," Garth hisses annoyingly. He started to regret bringing Humphrey along, the Omega begged Garth to teach him to hunt for months now so he could impress Kate, but after what he's seen so far, Garth was starting to believe he would have an easier time teaching a newly born pup how to hunt. What force in the whole wide world caused Kate to fall for someone like Humphrey? Probably the same one that caused him to fall for Lily as well.

"So, what do we do now oh mighty fart?" Humphrey asks.

Garth didn't take offense, it was an Omega's nature to be funny.

Garth started to focus and said, "Alright Humphrey remember what I told you."

Humphrey sigh before nodding, "Do what you do," the Omega didn't like taking orders, but he was desperate to impress Kate with his own hunting skills, a sort of surprise he's been working on.

Garth breath steadily and started moving forward before stopping, turns towards Humphrey and said, "Whatever you do, don't…make…a…sound," he whispered as loud as he could.

Humphrey nodded again before following, getting down on his belly and began shuffling forward. The young Alpha wolf moved without causing sound, but the Omega behind him kept overturning rocks, pushing over pebbles and snapping every twig on the floor. Garth was starting to feel his eyes bulge with his anger until they came to a stop just five feet away.

Before moving in, Garth turns and whispered, "I'll go first, and you'll follow me, and whatever you do-"

"Don't make a sound," Humphrey finished with an annoyed expression.

Garth returns his attention to the herd in front of him and started moving forward. He felt his excitement grow as he came closer and closer to his prey, a rather plump caribou nested close to the trees he was hidden in. No sound was made as Garth open his mouth wide and made ready to pounce when he stopped.

He heard something, a low buzzing sound. It kept Garth's entire patient to not growl at his hunting partner. _What is that wolf doing now_? He thought to himself.

Then he realized it wasn't Humphrey, the sound was growing from a buzz to a loud roar. He swung his head around and looks towards the Omega who looks just as baffled at the sound. The noise intensified as Garth realized whatever was causing the disturbance was getting closer.

The Caribou all woke and as one jumped to their feet and ran deep into the forest. Garth didn't peruse he was curious at what was causing the sound.

"What is it?!" Humphrey had to yell over the noise as it grew.

"I don't know!" Garth yelled back.

Than they saw it, it was one of the strange metal birds the humans ride on. It flew overhead, its strange single ring moving so fast they could barely see it. Garth and Humphrey only saw them a few times, they were the colors red and white and they always came during the day. This one however was black, and appeared larger than the ones that came before. Both the wolves were captivated by this strange sight, they never seen a metal bird this close before and it appeared to be stopping just five feet in front of them.

The trees and rocks started to fly as the great metal bird came to a halt in midair just above the clearing where the Caribou was sleeping just moments ago.

"What's it doing?!" Humphrey called finally shouted after the shock wore off of him.

"I don't know!" Garth replied again.

**Meanwhile**

The SOAR pilot kept the Black Hawk hovering over a clearing they just found while his copilot talked in the radio and the Ghost team behind him.

"Sergeant," the copilot said, "got one mike left then we have to leave."

"Roger thanks for the ride Night Stalker," Damon Royce replied before turning to his team and said "Weapons check."

Falkner locks and loaded his Ameli LMG and said, "Check."

Swans caused his scoped IA-2 semi firing rifle to click and said, "Check."

Gordon checked both his Remington R5 with a red dot reflex attachment and his MK32 grenade launcher before replying, "Check."

Royce was last as he checks his own Remington R5 holographic sight and said "Check, masks on!" he ordered.

As one the team dons their masks. Swans tied a bandana showing the lower part of a skull over his mouth while his upper face was painted black, he didn't wear a regular mask because the eye holes would mess up his shot. The rest of the team wore masks, Gordon and Falkner had a single oval hole over both their eyes while Royce had individual holes cut out for his mask. They placed on boonie hats or in Swans case a beanie. The interior of the cabin was flushed with a red light as the team waited, saying final prayers and going over the mission in their heads.

Finally the light turn green and the copilot said, "Ok go, good luck boys."

**Meanwhile**

Humphrey and Garth watched as something was thrown from the bird, it was like a long snake only it wasn't moving and Humphrey was sure he saw it before during his adventure with Kate. They waited, wondering what was going to happen next when suddenly they saw humans appear, riding _inside_ the bird? They grabbed the long things and slide down on them to the ground, them they form a circle and lifted long tube in the air that the two wolves instantly recognize; guns.

The only time they seen guns was when hunters enter their territory, wearing green garments, strange hats and long barreled guns. They either walk or travel in their strange metal contraptions that Kate and Humphrey had learned was called "cars."

But these humans were different. They were dressed in black, their lower and upper garments and even their heads were the color black. They came not by foot but by air, and they had the making of hunters, they move slowly, they scan their surroundings and are extremely quiet. Their guns were a variety of shapes and sizes, nothing like the hunting rifles they've seen before. Yet what caused both wolves to slightly gasp was when one of them turns in their direction was that the human had no face.

The wolves often makes jokes about the humans having small ears, short noses and little hair on their heads, but this one was no joke. His face was white and skinny, and boney, because they realized it was a bone. They only seen a human skeleton once but they soon remember that their heads, their skulls, was white with eyeholes. This human had a skull for a face, perhaps they all did.

The giant metal bird dropped the long objects to the ground then it left, leaving the black skull face humans behind. The humans didn't move right away, but slowly and carefully. Two of them picked up the long objects the bird has dropped, folded them and then they cautiously left the meadow with the silence of a predator.

The wolves watch dumb struck as the humans move away from them and advance deep into the woods, it wasn't long before they were hidden by the darkness. The wolves stayed completely still until they were sure they were gone before Humphrey turned to Garth and ask, "Have you ever seen humans like them before?"

Garth shook his head, "They were like Alphas but their face…did you see their faces?"

They both shivered at the memory. They were silent until Humphrey asks the dreaded question, "Do you think they were dead?"

"How could they be dead?" Garth asks, thinking how dumb the question was.

"But they had no face, and their bones don't show…unless they're dead!" Humphrey finished.

Garth thought for a moment before turning, "Lets head back to the den, we'll inform my father and Winston, maybe they know what kind of humans they are."

Humphrey followed behind and said, "They don't look like hunters, do you think they're dangerous?"

Garth didn't say anything, but something was telling him what he saw was something far more dangerous than the normal hunters.

**Please review; I need other people's opinions on what you think of the story so far. **


	3. Observations

**Chapter 2: Observations**

**Pack Den-Early Dawn**

The pack was in an uproar. Aside from the occasional rouge human, no hunter has entered their forest domain since the early years of their elders. Now they were being told that "dead" hunters were roaming their territory, hunters with more precision and deadlier guns then they have ever seen before. Though they were in an angry tussle, the wolves of the newly formed pack were frightened by Garth and Humphrey's description of these never before seen humans.

The wolves were now talking over one another, voicing their opinions; whether they should attack the humans, watch the humans or just leave them alone entirely, yet neither party is willing to submit to the other. The pack's leaders, Winston and Tony were trying to calm their people, but their voices could barely be heard over the bickering of the other wolves.

While the pack was in disorder, two young couples sat in the corner, the newly wedded Humphrey and Kate, and her sister Lily with her mate Garth. Both young female wolfs were more concern for their mates then the horrid stories they just reported, for both the males seems to be quite shock at what they saw, wide eyed and shivering a bit, alarming the girls instantly.

"Humphrey," Kate said soothingly, "Tell us again what happen, a bunch of dead hunters, jump from a giant black metal bird where you and Garth were hunting, right?" she ask in a somewhat sarcastic tone to see if this was his kind of sick joke, even the part that Garth was trying to teach Humphrey how to hunt sounded unbelievable.

"No, of course not," Humphrey said, Kate was feeling relief flow through her body when Humphrey continued, "They didn't jump from the bird, they slide down on something that looked like a snake."

Kate sighs, so much for it being a sick joke.

Lily turns to Garth, "Maybe you were mistaken, I mean we're Omegas," she said nodding to Humphrey and said, "Even to us what you said sounds unbelievable."

Garth took a shaky breath and said, "Look, I'm not sure if those humans were dead or not, but the fact is there are humans here," he looks to Kate, "they moved like Alpha's on the prowl, they made no sound, and their guns looks large enough to bring down an entire herd of grizzlies!"

"But grizzles don't move in herds," Lily said, thinking Garth was joking.

"Exactly!" he said with a wild eyed expression, "So why do they have such big guns?"

The sisters' exchange worried glances, both wondering whether their mates had eaten bad meat again when the pack finally settled down and Winston's voice boom through the large den.

"All of you listen to me," once he was sure everyone was paying attention he continued, "I know what we had just heard is…unusual, but I do believe something peculiar is happening. First the humans had stop visiting our forest, then the birds are coming back early from migrations with their strange stories of a human war, and now my…sons in law," he said rather annoyingly that made both his daughters flush with embarrassment, "comes bearing news of a new breed of human hunters entering our forest. So in order to get to the bottom of this, I want every Alpha, young and old, to scout the lands. If you do find anything that is out of place, signal with a howl and if you do find humans, whatever you do, do not interact with them, understood?"

The wolves all nod, the Alphas began separating into their usual hunting groups while the Omegas watch rather enviously. Except for the new couples in the back, Humphrey and Lilly instantly felt worry rise as they gaze at their mates, especially Humphrey who remembers what he saw.

As Kate got ready to leave Humphrey walked over and said, "Please be careful," with as much love as he could muster.

Hearing the anxiety in his voice, Kate lick his cheek and said, "It'll be alright, I'll be back before you know it" and smiles, making the Omega feel a little better.

Meanwhile Garth and Lilly were having a similar conversation. "Make sure you're not alone and stay close to the others, ok?" she ask, still getting use to the idea of giving an Alpha orders.

However Garth loved it when he heard Lilly telling him what to do, "I'll be alight," he said and lean forward, kissing Lilly, causing them both to sigh.

Garth and Kate got in their hunting group which included their fathers, Winston and Tony, as well as two other Alphas', Viola and Hutch. It wasn't long before the seven hunting parties formed and they ran out of the den and into different directions of the forest. Humphrey and Lily watched their beloved Alphas race over the hill heading west.

Soon the Omegas either return to sleep or started telling each other's jokes to pass the time. Lilly lay down and tried to rest, but worry and Humphrey's loud pacing kept her awake. After ten minutes she grew annoyed and asks, "Could you please walk more quietly, I'm trying to get my beauty sleep," Even when agitated the Omegas treated everything through humor.

The male Omega stops pacing, and asks, "This is how things will be isn't it?"

Seeing Lilly's confused face he said, "We'll be here while Kate and Garth are out there, leaving us to ponder and worry," he finished with an angry snort.

Lilly sigh and reply, "Well what can we do, we're Omegas and nothing can change that." Seeing his down cast look Lilly change the subject, "have you ever wonder how it all happen, how we both found love with Alphas?" she asks with a smile.

Despite the circumstances, Humphrey smile as well and said, "I don't know about you, but I guess I was always in love with Kate, even before I knew what love was."

Lilly chuckled, "Me too, when I first saw Garth…something just told me he was the one."

"It wouldn't have been his rippling muscles would it?" Humphrey asked which earn him a swat of dust from Lilly. He just laughs it off though.

They were silent for a moment before Humphrey said, "I was thinking of taking Kate to that small lake I found last year," he glance at Lilly, "I think I showed it to you before."

Lilly nods and said, "You did, it was quite nice there, I remember the small valley next to it, the lake was nice and clean, and I think we smelled a human scent there."

Humphrey nods then froze as a thought enter his brain. Lilly saw this motion and asks, "Humphrey? Are you ok?"

He suddenly turns to her and ask, "The lake, which direction was it in?"

"What?" Lilly asks, confused by the turn of conversation.

"Just making sure," he replied, his brow was furrowed as he thought hard. Lilly gave him a concern look before answering, "Um, I think it was to the east of here."

Humphrey eyes suddenly open ad turns to Lilly, "That's it!"

"What's it?" Lilly ask and sat up, giving Humphrey a strange look.

"The humans," he explained quickly, "they were heading towards the lake! Maybe it was their scent we smelled there, maybe they've been here before" feeling suddenly bold he added, "We should go and have a look."

"What?" Lilly asks slightly aghast, "but my dad said-"

"He said 'all Alphas'" Humphrey quoted rather mischievously, "he didn't say anything about Omegas right?"

"Well uh, yeah, but-" Lilly stuttered before Humphrey continued, "We'll just have a look, and if we do see something, we'll come back, no harm done, and if you want, I won't tell your dad."

Lilly started shaking her head, "Dad is already having trouble adjusting to, um, you," she said rather embarrass, "if he finds out you did something like this without his permission-"

Feeling agitated and inpatient to do something useful Humphrey said, "Okay, stay here then, I'll go alone," and turns to leave.

"Humphrey!" Lilly called after him, but he has already gone out the entrance. Glancing back nervously at the other Omegas who haven't notice Humphrey's departure, she sighs and said, "Oh boy," before getting up and following her brother in law.

**Elsewhere**

"They're not hiding that's for sure," Swans whisper as he stares through his scope down into the small valley.

About fifty feet below the ridge Ghost Team Comanche was laying on, a booming Federation base was being constructed. There were three barrack tents, a command post that look like a bunker made of plaster, another plaster like building with a large antenna protruding from the top and four wooden watch towers, two of which guarded the entrance of the valley. All across the perimeter, generators produce power for search lights and flood lights, enabling the Feds to work in the dark. There were five trucks, five technicals, and two tanks, along with large equipment the team has never seen before.

The team watches and estimated that there must be at least two hundred Feds in the place. Two hundred!

Joyce couldn't believe his eyes when he first saw the small encampment. The scans that he studied before the operation showed a small force, possibly a small number of combatants ranging between fifteen and twenty. Yet here they were, watching two hundred troops set up camp and work on the machinery.

"What do you suppose that thing does?" Gordon asks as they all watch the Federation's engineers work on the strange pieces machinery. The large chunks of metal didn't look like much, but the engineers were adding and connecting circuitry, pipes, and wires, like a puzzle, the misshapen contraptions were starting to take shape; the team wasn't sure what it would become, but knew it would be important.

"How in the world could the Canadians not see this?" Falkner asks to no one in particular.

"Same reason I didn't," Joyce said, earning him his team's full attention, "I'm guessing that antenna array on top of that structure next to the command building is causing interference with our spy birds. The scans I read showed a force of ten guys, I actually thought it was a band of hunters, but lo and behold, the Feds are actually smart son guns.

"Not that smart," Falkner said, "how are they going to attack the U.S with a force of two hundred? I'm pretty sure Seattle could hold its own against these bums."

"Focus guys," Joyce said as he raising his binoculars to his eyes again, "we still need to ID the mole and figure out what their plan for invasion is; we can learn both from this place's CO."

For the past hour the team has been searching for the commander of this whole expedition but has yet to find him. They had found three Captains, five lieutenants and a whole lot of sergeants, but so far nothing else to indicate who the commander is. The four masked men kept scanning with their binoculars, etching the surroundings, strength of the enemy and important features into their brain so they can begin organizing their game plan later on.

Suddenly a loud long howl sounded in the distance causing the Ghost team to freeze. Though Joyce thought the howl sounded cool, it filled him with dread. He remembers the savage wolves from no man's land and began to wonder whether the wolves of Canada were just as deadly.

He then notices the Federation soldiers were also interested in the howl and began looking for the source, some even got out Night Vision Goggles, Joyce motions his team to move away from the edge so they wouldn't be spotted.

When Joyce look back down that was when he saw him, standing outside the command building looking around for the source of the howl and Joyce soon felt his stomach drop. He knew the man, he seen his face on the U.S most wanted list, heard his name praise across the Federation and read of his victories in the US and Fed newspapers.

It was Colonel Alonso Estrada, hero of the Federation and the dark lord of the Americans. He was tall, six foot two, muscular, had a rifle slung on his back, a massive knife strap to his chest with salt and pepper hair. He was wearing an officer's combat uniform, camo pants and a black shirt with the encircle stars of the Federation colored red press on the fabric. He wore a dark cloak like the villains in old movies, no doubt hiding secret weapons and other sinister objects. Even though he was nearly a mile away from the man, the Ghost team leader felt a chill creep up his back.

Estrada was a legend on the battlefield since the start of the war ten years ago. He was the first officer to lead his troops into battle, resulting with the capture of the ruin cities of Phoenix, Albuquerque and even San Diego. He was known to be a cruel man, there was a rumor of how the colonel was almost killed by a sniper, story goes when he realize he was a target he grab one of his personal body guards and used him as a shield until he made it to cover. There were rumors that Estrada also personally tortures his prisoners, using methods that haven't been seen since the dark ages.

What concern Royce the most though was that he knows the Ghosts existed. He survived two assassination attempts made by the Ghosts and personally fought and won in hand to hand combat with a Ghost commando, it wasn't until later did Joyce learn that it was Ajax who was beaten and taken prisoner.

Estrada went dark a month ago and command was unable to find him, so far a while he was forgotten. Now Joyce realizes this complicates the mission, the Ghost primary weapon was surprise, a surprise they no longer have now that the colonel knew of their existence and probably expecting them.

Joyce look at his team and saw their eyes slightly widen as they notice the Colonel. They watch Estrada as he looks above him towards the cliffs before turning and going back inside the command structure. The Ghost team looks at each other but was silent, having no idea what to say next.

It was Gordon who broke the silence, "Well now we know who the players are," he said in a light voice but it had little effect on the Ghost team's morale.

**Elsewhere**

"I thought you said we were going to just take a look," Lilly said as she felt panic rise, both from fear of being caught and by the number of humans she was looking at.

"I know but I didn't think we see anything like this," Humphrey reasoned, "your dad and the others must know now."

Below the ridge they were nested on was a large gathering of humans, the largest gathering both wolves have ever seen before. They were all within the valley Humphrey had discovered last year, nearly filling it with their numbers and machines. There were strange garments on the ground that Humphrey had learn was called tents while there were three buildings constructed in the middle, he hasn't seen a building since he left Idaho. They had their cars and some other large bulky pieces of metal he has never seen before, he thought it wasn't anything special, but that changed as he watch the humans adding different bits and pieces to the thing, as if they were making something.

What concerned Humphrey the most though was that all of them look like hunters. They were wearing the same garments that hunters wore; different shapes and shades of green. They wore the strange things on their feet that left large prints and was strong enough to crush bone. Most concerning of all were their guns, like the dead hunters he and Garth saw earlier, these humans had large weapons, each and every one of them did. There were enough humans here to destroy their entire pack.

Mostly out of fear than common sense, Humphrey howled into the night, calling for the Alphas to come. He didn't want to be trouble with Kate's father, but trouble or no trouble the pack must learn about this threat.

They didn't have to wait long before an Alpha group came along and it was just the Omegas luck when they saw it was their pack leaders and Alpha mates. Both Kate and Garth eyes widen when they instantly recognize their mates, but before they could say anything, Winston spoke first.

"Lilly," he said in a slow and deadly voice, "what are you doing here, it's not safe for you to-" and that was when he notice the artificial lights and look down in the valley below.

The old Alphas eyes widen as he gaze down upon the scene below him. The other Alphas look down as well and let out a gasp, no one has ever seen so many humans before, let alone hunters.

Forgetting his anger just for a while, Winston said in a stern voice, "Call of the searches, get everyone back to the den right now, we need to get back before dawn comes."

Kate step forward and asks, "Dad? What's going on?"

"Get back to the cave," he repeated as he and Tony share a concern yet knowing look, "its best we tell everyone at the same time."

The Alphas and two Omegas started to trot back to the den when Winston step in front of Humphrey and growls in a low voice so Kat wouldn't hear, "When we get back to the den, you and I are going to have a little chat."

With that, the old wolf turns and ran after the others, leaving Humphrey to lag behind as he gulp and thought _oh boy_.

**Pack Den-Dawn**

"It is worse than I thought, the human war has come to our land," Winston stated to the gathered wolves. They all began muttering among themselves in concern; none has ever witness a human war before, let alone heard of one. All that they know is that it was a whole lot different than a wolf pack war.

"There are more humans than there are wolves," Winston continued, "when they march to war, certain death and destruction are sure to follow. They use their own guns against themselves, they brutally kill whatever stands in their way, whether by their hands or by the power of their weapons, which are ten times stronger than an ordinary rifle," he paused so he was sure every wolf was listening before continuing, "These men of the human race are not hunters, hunters kills caribou and other animals, these men are called soldiers; human warriors and they will murder whatever they see as a threat to them. That is why until they leave our forest, no one is allowed to go deep into the valley, all cubs are to stay close to the dens, all Alphas will only hunt in the canyon, and no Omega," here he put stress on the word, "is allowed to take part in any of our activities." In the audience, Humphrey lowers his head in shame.

For a moment there was silence until someone, an Alpha most likely, asks, "If they're such a threat, why don't we run them out of the forest?" There was some grumbling of agreement following the question.

Winston sighs before saying, "Unless you want the entire pack to be killed, we cannot do that. True we could scare hunters away, but soldiers are a different breed, they won't run, they'll fight, and with their guns, they'll probably kill the unlucky fool who challenges them before he even had a chance to yelp out help."

Deathly silence followed before another wolf, Kate, asks, "But…what if they don't leave?"

Winston look at his daughter before answering, "Then we must consider leaving the forest," the wolves started to protest, including Tony who started talking in Winston's ear before he growls, "Enough!" causing every mouth to go quiet, "I do not wish for us to leave, but if the humans claim this land as their own, then we must leave, we will be force to either surrender our home, or our lives to them," he finish gravely.

The entire pack mulled this over. They didn't want to leave their homes, but after everything they had learns, they must be prepared to move should the humans choose to stay. Bitterly some wolves gather together and grumbles to themselves, some left for their own dens to sleep, too tired to think at the moment, while others just sat and talk among themselves over this new development.

Humphrey, who was listening by the exit of the cave, tried to maneuver through the pack so he could talk to Kate, but out of nowhere, her father step in his path and whispers, "Outside, now."

Humphrey gulps again before turning and heading out, trying to keep his tail from going between his back legs.

Once outside he sat and waits for a moment before Winston came out. The ageing Alpha pace a while in front of the Omega before stopping and turning to Humphrey.

"Lilly may be more vocal and active then she was before she met Garth," he began, "but I know for a fact she would never disobey my orders, nor leave the den when there are humans in the forest, so am I correct to assume it was you who led her to that human camp?"

Taking a deep breath, Humphrey replied, "I didn't know there was a human camp, it was just a crazy idea I had-"

"Exactly," Winston interrupted, "a crazy idea, what were you thinking Humphrey? You could have gotten yourself killed if you ran into one of those humans, worse; you put Lilly in danger."

Humphrey head got lower and lower as guilt and shame continue to pile up like stones on his back. After a while he finally said, "I just wanted to help," he said in a small and timid voice.

Eyes lowered, Humphrey stared at his father in law's feet before he heard him speak again, but this time in a much gentler voice, "Humphrey…I think I understand what you're going through, after I've mated with Eve all I kept thinking about was keeping her safe…being an Omega and having an Alpha as a mate is challenging and you want to keep her safe, but don't do something like this again, alright?"

Humphrey sighs, wishing more than ever for the night to end, "Yes sir," he said in a down hearted voice before turning and walking back in the cave, shoulders down in defeat.

He wanted nothing more than to go back to his own cave with Kate and lie down, but the encounter with Kate's father woke him up to grim reality. He was an Omega, not an Alpha, all he's good for is being a good laugh for others, and this was what he was and always meant to be.


	4. The Hunters or the Hunted Part 1

**Chapter 3: The Hunter or the Hunted Part 1**

**Note that this is a 3 part chapter**

**Two days later-Ghost camp**

"This was the only map you could find?" Joyce asks, trying to keep the disgust out of his voice.

"No disrespect sir, but I can't go to a gas station and buy a map, and besides this was the only thing they had in storage," Swans responds.

Joyce sighs before glancing at the brochure at their feet which said 'Welcome to Jasper Park!' in big happy letters. Since they can't have any ties to the USA, they were only allowed to bring supplies that weren't manufactured by the US, which included military graded maps. They couldn't even use GPS technology should a Fed or Canadian find their equipment and find the source of the site was set up by the US military then the mission was a bust. Though Joyce knew their resources were limited, he was hoping for something better than this.

"Archangel also thought it could help sarge, he was the one that suggested it," Swans said.

"And I bet Archangel is laughing at us right now," Joyce said while resting a hand on his friend's shoulder, showing he doesn't blame him for their miserable excuse of equipment.

The only link they had to command and support they could count on was supplied by a soldier call signed 'Archangel'. Walker tried pleading with command to give Ghost Team Comanche support, but all they got was an old radio link to an unknown person, every time they call each other, Archangel's voice would be disoriented, making it tough for them to distinguish the persons gender (not that's it important). So far all Archangel was able to do was air drop a duffle bag full of MRE (Meals Ready to Eat), and an attack dog vest (it has been the team's joke that it would be pretty useful if only they had a dog) and some spare clothes. Archangel also gave them their map, data, coordinates and ever since landing, been giving nonstop tips about living in nature, something the Ghosts already know how to do.

The only thing that Archangel does that Joyce finds useful is that he supplies them with Intel from spy birds, but for the past day, there has been no major movement made by the enemy, making this a waiting game for the window of opportunity.

Joyce glances around their camp site as he thought. It was quite primitive; they each slept in the trees, hiding in the folds of their branches. There was barely enough room to walk in the cluster of trees where they were temporarily living, but like how they were train, they left no sign they were there. The only time they were on the ground was when they were planning how to attack the enemy base. For the past two days they've been living off cold rations, not daring to risk making a fire that could signal their position. So far no one was able to find them, even the local wildlife seems to be leaving them alone.

Gordon was checking his equipment for the hundredth time; Joyce had no doubt that the grenade launcher could shoot almost anything with the accuracy of a sniper rifle. Falkner meanwhile was drawing images in the dirt with his knife, ranging from stick figures to 3D animals. The sergeant glances at Swans and saw him going prone on the ridge they were close to as he gazes through his binoculars; watching the enemy camp that was three hundred yards away.

Ghost Team Comanche was bored and edgy. The special warfare operators were the best and the brightest, but they soon lose the "twitch" when they aren't in combat. The commandos were like athletes, being told they're going to play in the big game but will have to wait for until the referee calls game, and he doesn't call it for days. As they wait, they kept themselves busy with their own small hobbies like any other person. However despite this, the Ghosts were a taunt string, ready snap, prepared turn anything into a raging firestorm, never think a Ghost is vulnerable.

Sighing a bit, Joyce sat next to Falkner and asks, "What is that?" gesturing to the image Falkner was currently drawing, "Mickey the mouse?"

"Ha ha," Falkner said sarcastically, "it's supposed to be Laura."

There were a few moments of silence before he asks, "How's she and Diana doing? You haven't spoken of them for a while."

Falkner was quite before responding, "They're moving north to Seattle with the Keelsons."

Joyce looks at his friend, but his expression was hidden by his mask and his eyes wouldn't meet his. The sergeant now realize this mission was personal for Falkner, to lose to these guys would mean possible death to his family. Joyce felt instant compassion for his friend, the anxiety of knowing that his loved ones are at stake, their very lives resting on the choices he's about to make; that was enough pressure there to make any grown man crack, but not Falkner, not when he knows there's a job to do.

Joyce started wondering how his family was doing, or whether they were even alive. He had aristocratic parents, both their lives revolved around the companies they work at and the social media. They were people who live normal lives, who despises anything out of place, whether it was a new brand of coffee, a new development in stocks or a patriotic son.

Joyce supposes he wasn't always patriotic, he did believe in protecting the one nation under God, but when he was younger he wasn't all that serious. He was one of those kids who like to play in the mud, go someplace new and always popping 360s on his bike. He had an adventurous spirit, one that his family tried to squash out through lectures and a one-time visit to prison. Honestly he wasn't doing anything bad, unless making your mother a mud pie was against the law. Having a fascinated child who always fell asleep during speeches and preferring to listen to rock than classical music drove Joyce's parent nuts.

He was seventeen when he drops the bomb shell, he was going to enlist in the army, he wasn't thinking of going career, just something to try out and see if he's really interested in it. Neither of his parents liked it and left the house to go to their jobs, treating Joyce, their own son, like a coworker. Frustrated at their setting of the world, Joyce stayed home and started watching old war movies to get him in a patriotic mood. He must have fallen asleep at one point, because the next thing he knew, he woke to see the floor collapsing beneath him.

What woke him was the thunderous boom, then he felt the ground shake, finally without warning, the house tilted and he, along with most of the expensive furniture, fell through the screen door in the back. Joyce hit the glass door with enough force to cause cracks to appear like the door was ice, he was gasping for air when a large armchair came crashing down and landed on him, adding enough weight to bust through the glass.

The backyard where he usually played basketball was gone, it was as if a giant came through, grab the ground like a plate, and wiped everything off of it. Where the next door neighbor's house use to stand was now gone, replace with a gorge that lead to a bottomless pit. He would have fallen through but was able to save himself by grabbing the patio chair, which his paranoid father nailed to the ground.

Using the muscles he earn from all his bike stunts, he grab whatever hand hold he could find, grass, unmoving boulders and the garden hose. He pulled himself back in the house and stood on the wall like it was the floor. It was then he looks out the door.

There was a huge hole where South Central uses to be, all the buildings, all the people, were gone. He watched as another blue ball of fire fall on the other side of the city and felt the tremors. The house was starting to collapse, so he jumped over the doors and windows until he made it to a window that lead outside. He jumped and landed hard on the street, he watched from there as his home sunk into the pothole and disappeared forever.

That night, like the other thousands of homeless families, he fell into a fitful sleep, dreams of falling balls of fire haunting him. He spent the next few days moving from refugee camp to refugee camp but to this day, he has yet to find his parents.

Joyce shakes his head clear of the horrible day, remembering the tears he shed, the boiling rage, and the grim determination to join the army, stronger than ever. First he joined the militia, where he made his first kill, then he join the Rangers after being drafted, finally he was selected for Ghost screening and he passed. Now was the time for payback, to deprive the enemy of an important victory like this would be considered a major achievement.

"Hey Sarge," Swans voice shook him from the flashbacks he was having. The sniper was gesturing for him to come and look at what the sniper was gazing at. Noticing the frantic movement, Gordon and Falkner got down low and skulk forward, straining to hear any news.

The Ghost sergeant got down on his stomach, crawls up next to Swans and looks at the enemy encampment through his binoculars. The camp was the same as always, the only thing that changed in the past few days was that the Feds stop constructing whatever it was they were building. The Ghosts judged from their waving hands and yelling that something has happen that halted their progress, perhaps they were missing some essential gear for the contraption.

As Joyce scans the area, he then see's what Swans noticed. Two armored technicals, were in front of the command building, each holding only three troops, and strutting out of the building was Colonel Estrada. The Ghosts haven't seen him since that night two days ago, he was dress for the field today, he wore a camouflage suit with the Federation flag sew on his arm, a black beret rested over his bushy eyebrows and he had a pistol shoulder strap on his side. He was talking to some soldiers but it was obvious he was planning of going off the base today.

Feeling his excitement beginning to rise, Joyce reaches behind him and waves towards the radio. Someone handed it to him and he quickly speaks, "Comanche 1 to Archangel, do you copy, over."

The whole team held their breath until the static filled voice of Archangel answered, "Yeah Comanche go."

"Archangel, we have eyes on enemy HVT getting ready to leave base, confirm visual over," the sergeant asks.

"Copy Comanche, give me a minute," Archangel Answers.

The team waited for a minute, and then Swans alerts the sergeant, "Joyce, they're moving out."

"Is HVT among them?" asks Joyce.

"Confirm, he's riding in second vehicle…they're heading out of the valley sir."

Feeling their chances of success slipping, Joyce said, "Archangel, we are moving out, direct us will you?"

The sergeant leapt to his feet and turn to his men. They were already set to go, Gordon had his grenade launcher on his back, Swans picks up his rifle and Falkner's LMG was locked and loaded. Feeling their game faces coming into place, Joyce unslung his rifle, loads it and said, "Let's catch us a rat boys."

**Five minutes later**

The caribou calmly chews the grass as the sun slowly rises into the sky. The canyon it was in was narrow as it stretches nearly five miles as it leads the way to the other side of the forest. The wind lightly blew the needles in the trees northward. The scene would have appeared lovely, but for some reason the caribou was oblivious to the threat of being alone.

The caribou's head snap up when it heard the sound of pounding feet and watch as a light brown, almost golden colored wolf runs at chagrining speed towards the animal. The caribou turns to flee, but was brought down when a light red fur wolf sneaks behind it and clamps its teeth on the creatures rear right leg. It fell in agony but before it could let lose a sound of pain, the golden wolf grabs it's prey around the neck and ended the poor creatures suffering.

Kate let go of the Caribou's neck and smile at the kill, it wasn't much but it'll keep the pack from starving. She looks up at the lip of the canyon's rim and nods, knowing that Humphrey was up there and watching. He always likes watching Kate hunt and she would always try and do her best to give Humphrey a good show.

Garth notices and felt a longing in his heart as he wishes Lilly was there, not that it matters, he just miss his mate. Garth then spoke, bringing Kate back to the world, "Come on Kate let's hurry and get back."

Kate smiles and asks, "Miss Lilly already?" she teases, but she knew he did, just like her whenever she was away from Humphrey.

"Humph," Garth said as he stoops to pick up the caribou but stops. He cocks his head as if he was listening to something so Kate pauses and listens as well. She heard something familiar, yet she could not place it, it was like the low growl of a creature and the crunching of multiple fast feet. She sniffs the air and smells smoke mix with something else that made her nose cringle. She dug deep into her mind, trying to figure out what it was when it came to her.

She quickly turns to Garth and said, "Move, now." Before he could question her, she ran into a thickest of trees that were growing on the far right side of the canyon. Once within shelter, she turns and was glad to see that Garth has followed her, despite the curiosity on his face.

"What?" he asks but Kate shushes him and they listen as the noise begins to come closer. A few moments later, they saw what was causing the sound.

Two cars drove on the grass, heading straight down the canyon. These cars were different than the ones that Kate has seen before, these were huge, made more noise, and what made them even fiercer were the large guns in the rear. She recognizes the people driving as the humans in the secret valley, the ones that her father had called soldiers.

Kate felt her fur stand on end and fear begin to enter. She has faced humans before, but if what her father says is true, then right before her and her brother in law is probably the deadliest creature's she'll ever see. She glances at Garth who was having a similar reaction, despite him trying to put on a brave face.

The strange cars continued down the way before coming to a halt next to the Caribou the wolves just brought down. The humans got out of their vehicles and begin inspecting the creature, pointing their guns at the carcass and kicking it. Soon they begin making strange noises, laughter the wolves suppose. One solider brought out a black thing and was holding it in different positions around the dead animal. The wolves became even more confuse when the humans, the soldiers, began standing still in front of the object, some stood in front of the Caribou, over it, holding its head, and one put its foot on the carcass before holding up his gun, causing the others to laugh at his antics.

Suddenly there was a shout in a language that the wolves haven't heard before. Out of the last car strode a man that for some reason put Kate on edge. The soldiers also look uncomfortable as their smiles disappeared and they look at the ground as the man walk among them.

He was dress the same as the other soldiers except for some strange object that was on his head that she thought she once heard the humans call a cap. He didn't have a gun as big as the others, but he still looks deadly, the tall human with a thunderous voice, he must be their leader, maybe he's a human Alpha. The thought was disturbing for Kate as she tried to imagine her or Garth being like that to the other wolves.

The human Alpha stood in front of the soldier with the black thing in his hand and spoke calmly to him. Suddenly like a frighten bird breaking from cover, the man, the leader, threw his hands in multiple directions, hitting the poor soldier. The soldier squeals in pain as he tried to avoid the blows, but this only enraged the attacker who begins landing heavier punches until they make a thumping noise on the soldier's skin. The unfortunate man fell to the floor and curls into a ball to protect himself, but then the human Alpha begins delivering vicious kicks.

The wolves and the other soldiers watch in horror as the man on the ground began to bleed and his pained cries were becoming weaker and weaker. As quickly as it started, it was over. The Alpha walks back to the car and spoke over his shoulder in the same calm voice he used before the beating. All the soldiers said something in unison, two walks after the Alpha and reenters their car, while the other two lifts the injured soldier and carries him to the back of the first car. They return and picks up the carcass of the caribou and put it in the back of the second car. When they got back inside their vehicles, they took off again, continuing their journey down the canyon.

Kate lets out a held breath, "that was horrible, why did he do that? Do you suppose he was an Alpha and the others were Omegas?" she asks, shuddering at the thought of abusing the fun loving wolves of her pack, particularly Humphrey.

"Uh, Kate," Garth said in a small voice.

"Yes?" Kate replied, still watching the dust clouds that follow the retreating cars.

"Turn around," he said in a calm voice, like he was coaxing a reluctant pup to play.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because you might what to see this," was the reply.

Kate growls at the poor answers and turns to scold Garth but froze at what she saw. Standing just two meters in behind the wolves, gun aimed at them, was a human, a dead human.

_It's one of them_, a horrified Kate realized, _Humphrey and Garth spoke the truth, he does look dead_. The human was crouch in front of them with a large weapon pointing at them, wearing a black attire that was opposite of the humans they just watch go by.

What got her attention was its face…it didn't have one. In its place was a human skull, like the skin and the eyes have been removed, leaving only the bone exposed. Its sockets were devoid of eyes, yet something sparkle in them, but she didn't dare look into them, for fear this dead hunter would attack.

They stood still for what felt like hours, the weapon pointed at the two wolves while they tried to remain as still as possible. The dead human copies them, not moving either; it doesn't even seem to be breathing. Kate was wondering what to do, _what does it want, is it going to kill us, how did it get so close without us even smelling it_?

Very slowly, the dead human moves. It kept the weapon on the wolves at all time as it partially crawls and walks out of the trees, staying close to the shadows of the canyon wall. Additionally rustling got their attention, the wolves look around and were astounded as three more dead hunters appeared from the cover of the tress. They surrounded the wolves without them even realizing it, all the skull headed humans slowly move around the wolves, weapons still pointed in their direction as the Alphas continue being as still as stones. When they left the trees, they look forward and follow the path of the departed cars.

The wolves let out held breaths as relief floods within them. They gave each other uneasy looks as they slowly walks backwards, wanting nothing more than to get out of the canyon before meeting any more surprises.

There was a loud crash behind them that made the wolves jump. They turn around, teeth bared, claws at the ready when they pause as they recognize the mass heap of fur and they both said, "Humphrey!"

Humphrey was out of breath, he was panting hard as he stood and explained, "I saw them! The dead hunters! They were coming this way so I came to warn you and…oh," his voice died as he looks beyond the Alphas, who followed his gaze.

The dead hunters stop what they were doing and turn again, pointing their guns at the three wolves.

Garth swallows before saying, "We are so dead," together the mates and their friend waited to be shot, but it never came. The dead hunters watch them for a while longer as the wolves look at each other and Humphrey said in a fear filled voice, "Uh Kate, what's that on your chest?"

The female Alpha looks down and saw some a red dot on her chest. She thought it was blood from the Caribou and made to swat at it, but the dot stayed in place. She let out a gasp as her paw went through the dot, and having it appear on her paw before jerking it back. The males watch in semi amusement, before they notice that they each had individual red dots centered on their chests. They waited for what will happen next, but the dots disappeared as the dead hunters turn and walk away.

The wolves watch as the first dead hunter they saw turns and give the wolves a final glance before moving on. The near death experience left the wolves speechless before Humphrey snuggles up next to Kate, "Wow, that made me realize we need to spend more time together, no telling when we're in that big forest in the sky."

"Humphrey!" Kate exclaimed in an embarrass voice but snuggle up with her mate anyways.

Ignoring the mated pair, Garth looks after the dead hunters, "What do you suppose all those humans are going?"

The Alpha was surprise when Humphrey simply said, "No idea, but do you want to have a look?"


	5. The Hunters or the Hunted Part 2

**Chapter 4: The Hunters or the Hunted Part 2**

Joyce moves with the breeze, trying to stay downwind and trying to use the music of nature to cover his footsteps. That's how they were trained, use whatever you can to your advantage.

That's what the Ghosts did when they hid in the clump of trees; it was there that they came across the wolves. They too were watching, watching the Federation troops, watching Estrada coming close to murdering one of his own guys just for, "lack of discipline".

Remembering the savage wolves in the south, Joyce lowered his weapon and prepared to fire, but he didn't. He doesn't know why, something about these animals were different than the ones he grew up around. Maybe they were lacking the desperation that everything grew use to back in No Man's Land, there was just something…noble about them.

He knew for sure they were different when they both turned but didn't attack. The showdown was intense, none of them moving, Joyce knew his guys could have drop the wolves in seconds, and with their suppressors they could still sneak up on the Feds without them knowing, but they held their fire. He didn't want to waste the precious bullets and most certainly didn't want to use them to end innocent lives, so he and the team moved on.

They were almost gone when they heard a crash and thought the Feds were flanking them. Turns out to be another wolf, they didn't attack, but the Ghosts still train their red dots on them. When they verified they weren't a threat, they humped it up the canyon path, trying to remain quiet as they moved.

Joyce finally held up a hand form in a fist, they needed a quick break, and with Archangel on station, they can track the enemy convoy. The Ghost squad took a knee and tried not to pant, running as quietly as you can with almost two hundred pounds of equipment plus their own body weight was tiring, _they should have this as part of the Ghost screening_, Joyce thought to himself.

As they caught their breath, Joyce pulled out the radio and spoke softly into it, "Archangel, what's the position of the target, over."

It wasn't long before the Unknown Soldier replies, "targets are nearly a klick away, they've stop, looks like they're scouting the woods or something."

The Ghost sergeant nodded to himself, _perfect_, he thought, _in the woods anything could happen_, he finishes the idea with an evil smile.

He hears slight footsteps close in next to him, but he doesn't worry, he recognizes the light footstep and the shadow of a sniper rifle belonging to Swans.

"Sarge," he whispers, "I don't like this, we should have gone on the ledge, it would have been safer."

Joyce nods, "I know, but Archangel says it's too dangerous, there's no route up to the lip and we don't have time to climb, but believe me, I don't like this."

Joyce really, really didn't like this. The canyon was the perfect choke point, the best place to flush the team into the open, or to ambush them, he shudders at the thought. He knew if shots were fired in close range, they would bounce off the stone walls and could hit one of his guys. The canyon walls were no comfort either, snipers, machine gunners and rocket launchers could rain fire on them, leaving no cover beside the tree's near the entrance of the canyon, there was nearly a mile of uncover land between where they were and cover. This was the worst place a commando group could find themselves, the very kill zone they were taught to avoid.

He could tell the rest of the team were unease by this prospect as well, Swans scans the lip, Gordon never stops looking along the length of the canyon, and Falkner's head was doing 360 movements trying to spot any targets.

Joyce tried to act as if he was in control so he starts reporting, "Target is scouting in the woods, now's perfect time to nab him. Get to the woods, Falkner and I will take HVT, Swans, you and Gordon hang back and cover as we run for it, understood?"

As one the Ghosts said a silent, "Hoorah."

Breathing deeply, Joyce led the way into the canyon, staying close to the wall while keeping his distance at the same time. The silent warriors advance in the cover of the diminutive shadow as the sun reaches its noon day position. The team came to a halt as they observed the scene before them.

They reach the end of the canyon; the walls were push close together, making it a narrow entrance barley big enough for two cars to drive side by side each other. Now the team started shifting uncomfortably, if there was a trap, this was the perfect place to launch it.

Joyce got back on the radio again, "Archangel is there any other way out of the canyon, over," he asks as he scans the wall, hoping to see anything that could be used to scale the walls, but to no avail.

"Negative Comanche, just power on through, the HVT is just beyond the canyon entrance, over."

The team looks around again, but they still felt expose, it was as if there instincts were screaming Danger! Danger! In their ears.

Joyce breaths before saying, "Archangel, we'll going to find another way in, the chances of an ambush is too great, cannot risk the loss of my team over."

He turns to lead his squad back, but Archangel's voice return, "Negative Comanche, your target is just beyond the barrier, move through it and secure the target, over."

Joyce hesitates, this was a primary mission, if compromise things could go south very quickly and that could mean either being martyr with his team, or to be murdered in this pit.

"Sergeant, proceed to your objective now, the only other way around the canyon is to go back to the other end, climb on top of the ledge, run back down the same length and come back down again, by then HVT will be gone, this is your only chance to end this thing now, over," Archangel said.

Joyce looks to his team, they look back. Cheerful Swans grim expression was press against his mask, solid Gordon was still as a statue, and faithful Falkner was just staring unmoving at the sergeant. His men, his brothers, were waiting for his orders.

He looks to the exit of the canyon and back at his team, is he really willing to lay down their lives to end this thing now? He sighs as he broke protocol.

"What do you fellas think?" he asks, shocking the men who look uneasily among themselves, Joyce adds, "you may speak freely."

There was only tense silence as the men took stalk of the situation. It was Swans who answers, "I don't feel right about this sir, feels like we're walking into a frying pan that's about to be heated by hot lead," he said in a timed, yet firm voice, "I don't think we should go down there."

Joyce nods before looking at the other two, equally silent. Gordon was next to speak, "I'll go either way Damon, just point me in any direction," the quiet strong man voices.

Joyce finally turns his gaze on Falkner. Joyce knew he would be last, unlike the guys, the lives of his family depended on this mission, if they were to die, they could be leaving the northern cities open to an attack.

Falkner was silent before voicing, "let's move in, we got to take risks, right?"

The tallies were in, leaving Joyce as the deal breaker. He looks among his guys, Swans: be cautious and go back around, Gordon: he won't choose a side so he skips him, which left Falkner: we go in. Joyce sighs as he was caught in the very position he was trying to steer clear of; as the commander of the squad, the ultimate decision lies on him. This is it, he though as he says, "We're moving in."

The team nods; no protest, no celebrations, just acceptance.

_If I'm to fall today, I accept my fate_; Joyce thought to himself, he could accept it, aside from country there was really nobody rooting him on from back home unlike theses three man, Swans wife, Gordon's nephews and Falkner's wife and child. He is ready to fall today, but he didn't want either of his men to fall, yet if they don't do this, now, they may as well be looking at the possibility of the entire USA being devoured by the Federation. They will not let that happen, they cannot let that happen.

He motions Falkner to take point, Joyce would follow, and then Gordon, leaving Swans who will cover the rear. The professional soldiers file after the other as they near the entrance. Steady breathing and alert minds was al that they were keeping them from panicking, they will survive this, they kept repeating under their breath.

The whole world went silent, leaving only one sound Joyce knew too well; a bullet brutally tearing its way through flesh. He turns quickly trying to see who was hit when Falkner stumbles backwards clutching his chest while trying to keep a hold on his LMG.

Joyce screams, "Ambush!" as he rushes forward, grabs Falkner and started dragging him away. No sooner did he say that did the fire storm starts.

_No_, Joyce thought, it was the very thing he feared.

The Ghosts try to find refuge in the shadows but it was as if hundreds of guns started firing, releasing the fury of a thousand bullets. The rounds skid across the canyon walls and bounce back into the open, or buried themselves in the earth, all determine to find and eliminate the American soldiers.

The Ghosts didn't flinch, they reacted. Long grueling training took over their bodies, more of a reflex rather than panic movements. Reason took over, suggesting the team retreats, back to the thickest of trees the only cover in the whole canyon. Joyce didn't even give the order when Gordon started popping smoke and throwing the container behind them as he and Swans tries to shoot their attackers.

Joyce tries to stop Falkner's bleeding, but the Ghost push Joyce away and spoke through gritted teeth, "I'm fine! Get me back in this!"

Joyce didn't even think about it when he hoists Falkner back up and he starts firing his machine gun. The team aims their guns up high; the bullets were originating from the lip of the canyon directly above them. So far the team just concentrated their fire, until they can see their attackers; they just had to suppress them until they make it into cover.

Soon the fog of smoke grew to a propitious size, signaling the team to fall back inside it. The Ghosts ran into the cover of the screen and took a moment to recollect what just happen. They were ambush, with military graded weapons, the Federation for sure. Gordon grunts in pain as a round found a way pass his body armor and wedge it way into his hip. Joyce turns to Gordon, but he gives the sergeant a thumbs up, he can hack it, for now.

"We've got to get out of here!" he shouted, "Swans! Get Archangel to give us the positions of the enemy combatants! Guys we are going to run don't stop shooting or running, got it?" Before they could reply, they heard a strange whine and they all instantly drop to the deck. An RPG flew through the white smoke and exploded on the canyon wall close to them, showering the team with bits and pieces of broken shale. Joyce jumps up and screams, "Run!"

The Ghosts broke from the screen and ran. But they could not escape the hail storm of lead, guys with guns were station all over the ridge line, their silhouettes became visible as they stood and fired. Ghost team Comanche mowed them down, bodies' rain from the sky, but there was too many of them, they were already losing energy.

Joyce got hit in the lower back and in the calf, causing his to limp a bit. Swans was trying to work the radio with one hand and fire his rifle with the other, it wasn't long before he got shot in the left arm. Gordon was trying to reload his launcher, but three rounds caught him in the chest causing him to drop the gun, he bent to retrieve it, but Joyce pushes him forward while shouting, "leave it!". Falkner was trying to keep up, but every time he ran, it would cause blood flow like a river from his chest wound.

Seeing his guys struggling and bleeding, Joyce yells, "Drop load!" The Ghosts sheds their packs, trying to make themselves lighter, but by doing so they lost a layer of protection and more and more projectiles were finding their marks.

_Get to the trees_, Joyce thought, _we'll win by getting to the trees_. This was how the Ghosts work, by never thinking there's an easy win, there's always a chance for the story to become an underdog story.

Suddenly Gordon drops to the ground, blood now coating his entire chest. He tries stemming the blow with his hand but it wouldn't stop, he needs medical attention and soon. Joyce race forward, got him on his feet, and helps him to run. He was bleeding like crazy, but that didn't stop Gordon from pulling out his pistol and begin shooting at the enemy, ignoring the pain.

Swans and Falkner slows down to cover their friends as they trotted awkwardly across the canyon floor. Despite their limps and bloody injuries, they were running a fast as possible, only pausing every so often to shoot the enemy. Joyce was sickened when he felt blood pour from the sky and the sound of crunching bodies falling to the ground, but he couldn't stop now.

In front Swans curse and yells at the sergeant as he tosses the radio back to him, "Joyce! The frequency has been terminated! We're on our own!"

Terminated? Joyce looks down at the radio, he tries tuning it, but the signal they've been using was indeed terminated, there wasn't even static, just dead air. How could it be terminated? Where was Archangel, and who could he have miss the bleeding ambush? They were far away enough from the Federation camp so their signals wouldn't-

The horrible realization struck Joyce to the core. Archangel was the mole, the very guy they were looking for lead them into this death trap!

"Joyce!" Falkner calls out, "The trees are up ahead!"

Joyce stuffs the radio into his pocket and thanks God as he sees the tree line just a few precious yards away. They would provide cover; provide a hard point and a place of refuge while they treat their injuries.

"That's our Alamo boys! Freaking run for it!" He yells at the top of his voice.

The Ghosts put more effort in their run, trying desperately to reach salvation. That's when they heard the whine again, and just like before, they went prone as a propelled grenade flew into the tree's and tore them apart to splinters. One tree fell right in front of the Ghosts, its log created a barrier of protection for the soldiers.

_Thanks Fed_, Joyce thought sarcastically as he lifts Gordon up and made for the log. Falkner and Swans hung back as they fired up the canyon walls, hoping to strike their targets. Joyce half lifts and half throws Gordon over the log where he lands with a pained grunt. Joyce was following when a round dug itself through Joyce's clothes and tore into his shoulder blade. He cries out in pain as he falls behind the log with his comrade.

Joyce wanted more than anything to stay hidden behind the tree, to nurse his wounds, but he needed to cover Falkner and Swans. He hefted himself up again, aims his Remington, and begins to fire. Falkner turns and hurls himself over the log and hunkers down in cover as he tries to reload his Ameli gun.

"Let's go Swans!" Joyce orders as he fires.

Swans turns to run back, but that was when a machine gun came into play. Joyce watches in horror as something on the far side of the canyon flash, signaling a rapid firing gun. Bullets pepper the ground as it moves upwards to Swans. Joyce tries to fire, but he only heard the clicks of an empty gun, he pulls out his pistol and fires, but it was too late.

The bullets made a line up to the point when they hit Swans. Multiple bullets hit Swans lower right leg, working its way up, consuming his back as the pressure of the bullets push him down on the ground. The remaining bullets rain on the log, hacking it away as wood chips flies in every direction.

Joyce tosses one last smoke grenade over the log. He could hear the machine gun still shooting, but it wasn't as accurate as before, so Joyce quickly got on his knee. The smoke wasn't fully up, but Joyce didn't care, he needed to save his brother.

Swans was lying face down, not moving, blood pooling all around his still frame.

_No, no, no_, Joyce screams, "SWANS! Come on, MOVE!"

The body was still l, unmoving. Joyce felt tears starting to break free from his eyes, still refusing to believe what happen.

Suddenly the body started moving, Swans was alive, barley, but alive!

Unable to move from his position, Joyce holds out his hand and yells, "Come on Swans, come on!"

Slowly the bloodied Ghost crawls forward, grabs the sergeant's hand and was lifted into safety. The Ghosts took a break from the bloody battle as they encircle their injured brother; their hearts sank at the sight of him.

Swans was cut up bad by the multiple bullet holes. There were entry and exits wounds on his legs working its way up to his chest. Already he was breathing hard and the blood has reached the point of no return. Even if they got him to the best doctor in the world it was too late, Swans was dying, and they couldn't do anything about it.

The Ghosts felt tears pick at their eyes as they watch their brother slowly lose consciousness. Falkner grabs his hand and whispers, "Swans?"

In a painful wheeze, the fallen Ghost whispers back "Shut up," startling the remaining operators. He looks at each of them, fear mix with sadness in his eyes as he says, "finish…the fight," he coughs as he finishes.

Joyce couldn't believe it, Swans was dying, and he knew he was dying, yet he was lecturing them on crying around his broken body while there was still a conflict to fight. As if reminding them of their situation, rifle bullets were firing once more on them, the trees were breaking apart from the intense barrage.

Joyce got low and says, "Swans, let me try and-"

"No sarge," whispers the man, "help Gordon, he can make it, I know," he sighs, "I'm done."

The Ghosts were in shock over Swans acceptance when another RPG soar through the air and hit the tree line. Joyce covers Swans with his body as branches fell from the pine. Falkner puts a hand on Swans and said, "See you on the other side," tears glistening in his eyes, before standing and begins firing again.

Gordon remains on the ground, heaving heavy gasps as he tries to put pressure on his chest. Joyce starts to move when Swans weakly grabs his hand and pulls the sergeant close, "Sarge," he coughs, "give me your pistol…please."

Joyce hands the gun to his fallen soldier, amaze yet again at his acceptance of his fate and fighting spirit. Swans check the gun, looks at Joyce and say, "Tell Alice…I'm sorry."

Trying hard not to sob, Joyce replies, "She'll understand."

Swans nods before saying, "Help Gordon."

Joyce turns, not wanting to see his man die before him and set to work helping Gordon. As he works, Gordon grabs Joyce's assault rifle and begin shooting randomly over the log with Falkner, and behind him Joyce heard the crack of a pistol. The sergeant works wonders as he stops the bleeding while listening to the zing and the sonic booms of the shells as they flew by his head. He was finishing up when the pistol stop firing, Joyce was sure there were three bullets left in the magazine, but the gun stop shooting indefinitely, signaling Swans passing.

Joyce tries not to choke as he whispers, "May God have mercy on your soul and let you walk in Heaven my friend."

The three Ghosts got back into the fight, with Falkner's MG, Gordon using his sergeant's assault rifle, and Joyce with Gordon's pistol; he refuses to retrieve the one he gave to Swans. They fired with a vengeance, shooting more and more combatants until the shooting decreases, but the bullets had worn down the log, to the point where it could barely provide cover.

Falkner shouts, "We can take them, but we need a new hard point!"

Joyce knew the only place to go now was back into the forest, which was fifty meters away. He looks from the clump of pine tree's they were sitting in to the line of pines that offers sanctuary. That was the last place where they could make a stand.

He looks to his team and shouts, "How many mags do we have left!?"

The Ghosts counted and was disappointed to find only one last case for the LMG, two clips for the rifle, and eight sets of pistol rounds. They won't last long, but if they get to the tree line, they can escape, though it dulls their spirits to think of such things, and that would mean leaving Swans body behind.

The three commando's look back at their fallen brother, who had his arms at his side, head looking up into the clear blue heavens, and the pistol still in his hand; he went out guns ablazing glory.

Joyce didn't want to leave him, but lugging the body with them will slow them down, and at the moment, speed and cover were the only things keeping them alive. So he did the next best thing, he scuttles towards the empty shell of his friend, and does his best to cover the body with fallen branches, careful not to look into the deceased face. The Federation will notice the four men team was missing one guy soon, but hopefully this will keep them from finding the body.

With the grisly work done, the men made ready to move. Joyce and Gordon were still limping and Falkner was still bleeding from the chest wound. Joyce wanted to attend to it, but the fighting only allowed him to slap on a large bandage that was already soaking wet.

Joyce knew the only way to cross the open span between their current cover and the forest was for Gordon and him to run across while Falkner covers them. He didn't like the idea of the small task force splitting up, especially after the death of Swans, but what choice do they have now?

Sensing his unease, Falkner says, "I'll be right behind you Joyce, just cover me and I'll cover you," he says, trying to work a grin in there.

Joyce only nods before saying, "Okay Gordon, let's go."

The two men held each other up and got ready to run. They look like a contestant in a three legged race; this would have made Joyce laugh, but not now.

The Ghost leader turns to Falkner and says, "Be careful," Falkner only nods in response. Joyce exhales before saying, "On three…one…two…three!"

The two Ghosts broke from cover and ran like crazy to the cover of the forest. Behind him, Joyce could hear Falkner's LMG wail as it unleash an unsettling pay load of bullets. Despite the cover, the Federation projectiles flew all around them, trying to score a hit. Twice a bullet hits Joyce but they were only flesh wounds and once more Gordon was shot, this time in the leg.

The limping men were nearly to the forest when they heard the screaming of a rocket again, but this was different, the whine now sounds like a roar. The Ghost Sergeant looks back and gaze in horror as over two dozen rockets flew from the top of the canyon, all flying towards the Ghosts.

Joyce pushes Gordon down and jumps on top of him to shield him, they were both bleeding, but Joyce was determining to keep his men safe. He covers his head as the rockets found their marks. The commandos were lifted in the air and was thrown right when a shock wave from another rocket blew them forward, causing them to fall within the woodlands.

Joyce was in pain. Every part of his body ache, blood was flowing from all his wounds and new cuts he sustained. There was a ringing noise in his ears, so painful he tried to cover them, but he still heard it. His eyes weren't working for a bit, everything was blurry and bright, disorientating his surroundings. He felt blood trickle out of his ears as well. This was the most painful thing his body has gone through, and the death of Swans was just as painful to his emotional state.

Against his body wishes, Joyce lifts himself up into a sitting position and looks around. They were thrown a few feet into the embrace of the forest, the pines standing like watchful sentinels over the Ghosts. He looks for Gordon and saw him struggling to righted himself up as well, red blotches were visible on the side of his mask, in the same spot where his ears was.

That was when Joyce realizes something; the shooting stopped. What felt like a nonstop horror flick has finally stops? He eagerly looks for Falkner but stops when he saw the field they just ran from.

The field was now litter with black potholes, burning grass and scaring the land, but what got his attention was one particular hole; at the precise site where Falkner was standing.

Joyce got on shaking legs and urgently looks for his brother, but here was no sign of him. That was when he saw it, Falkner's LMG, twisted out of shape now far from their position, splatter in blood.

"No," Joyce whispers, he couldn't have lost Falkner, not another teammate, not again.

Gordon was on his feet as well and saw the same thing as Joyce. The two Ghosts stood there, looking at the desolation until Gordon spoke "Sarge, he may be alive."

Joyce shook his head, not wanting to believe in false hope.

"There's no body," Gordon tried to reason, "maybe he-"

"Quiet," Joyce said rather harshly.

"No man," Gordon protest, "You've got to hear me-"

"Quiet!" Joyce said again, and that was when Gordon heard it, the unmistakable sound of automobiles.

They both look across the land, trying to pinpoint the sound, but the black smoke clouds shrouds the land. Then, like sharks breaking through the water, out of the smoke came six technicals, with their machine guns trained on the two Ghosts.

"Run!" Joyce shouts as he grabs Gordon around the waist and the two half ran and half drag each other deeper into the forest.

They heard the sound of machine guns and the bark on the trees around them began jumping from the wood as shells pound them from the trees. The pair of Ghosts ran as fast as they could go, looking for cover, anything, anywhere.

That's when they saw it, a small ridge formed by stone, dropping who knows how far to the earthen floor. With their target in sight, the guys ran with all their might to their destination a few yards away. The sound of gunfire cease, causing Joyce to look over his shoulder and watch as arm troops filed out of the vehicles and gave chase after the retreating American team.

"Faster," he huffed out as the two limp forward.

Suddenly there was a crack and Joyce lets out a yell as he felt something penetrate his skin. He fell down in the dirt, pain shooting from his leg, no doubt the work of a sniper bullet.

"Come on!" Gordon cries, holding out his hand.

Joyce took it, but then he hear two more cracks, and watch in horror as duel holes appears in Gordon's chest again, the Ghost loses his grip on his friend's hand and fell to the ground next to his sergeant.

"No!" Joyce screams, crawling forward to look at Gordon. The wounds were as worse as the original gunshot wounds he sustain earlier, these two looks like they hit his heart. Gordon tries to speak, but blood soon seeps into his mask's fabric right where the grinning skull's mouth was, as if it was the one bleeding, not Gordon.

His team was dead, dying, in a frantic state, the Ghost commander reaches for the radio that he stuffs in his pocket, the very radio Swans gave to him no more than ten minutes ago. He shouts, "Any station, any station! This is Comanche 1-1 of the Pacific coast, I've got men down, I need some freaking help…please!" he spat out as he felt his voice crack with emotion.

Gordon grabs Joyce's arm and gurgle something, but the sergeant couldn't understand, all he could do was hold his buddies' arm as reassurance and whispers, "It's going to be okay, you're going to be okay," he says in an almost pleading voice.

Gordon nods at this, causing tears to flood Joyce's eyes.

Then he heard it, static! Someone was listening and calling, maybe they could help.

"Hello? Hello? Identify yourself, over," Joyce shouts into the radio.

"¡Hola Señor Ghost," a deep voice booms from the radio.

Joyce felt his blood chill as he identifies the voice, it belongs to the man who beat his own soldier bloody this morning, the man they were hunting; Estrada.

"Surprise to hear me Señor? Don't be, I am here to help, to relive you of your pain!" he said rather joyfully.

Cold fury well up in Joyce as whispers in a razor voice, "Where are you, you coward?!"

"Coward?" Estrada said in an innocent voice, "I'm not the one who hides in the dark."

"Listen to me carefully," Joyce continues, "I'm going to find you I'll-"

"Kill me?" he chuckles, "You can't Señor because you are already dead, have a nice day, fuego" he finishes.

Joyce knows the translation for the last word, "fire."

Joyce got to his knees and tries to pull Gordon up, but it was too painful, both for him and Joyce. Then he saw him, a Federation soldier in the corner of his eye, raising an RPG. He tries to protect Gordon, but it was too late, the rocket fired.

It was as if everything slowed down and Joyce was able to watch in slow motion what happens next. The rocket flew from the tube, traveled the five meter distance, and hit the Remington that was lying by Gordon's side.

A miniature sun appears and its light burned into Joyce's skin as he was lifted into the air once more. But what pained him the most was the metal, the gun exploded and the red hot shrapnel flew across his face, branding it with slashes. Joyce covers his face as he lands painfully on the ground and he screams.

He screams out of pain, frustration, anger, and sorrow. His screams could be heard across the land, from the smallest ear of an insect, to the sensitive coping voice of the echoing mountains. The whole valley listens and heard the cries of the wounded man, the wounded Ghost, a person who supposedly couldn't be killed.

Blood from the cut on his forehead pours in waves across Joyce's eyes as he felt his body power down. His breathing became more raged and brutal. His limbs grew weak and his heat baked skin was calling quits. Was he going to die? Just like his brothers? The tears that flowed down his cheeks cool his skin but only for a moment.

He opens his eyes for what he felt was going to be the last time, he didn't know where he has fallen, whether he flew a few feet or a few miles, but he turns his head to the side and that's when he saw them. Standing there, in the late afternoon light, it was them, the three wolves he saw earlier, the ones he chose not to kill. The brown, the red, and the grey, they were there, and they were watching silently as he suffered.

Joyce's mind was shutting down, but his logic side was saying the wolves were waiting for him to die so they can eat his body. But something else, something within him probably his ludicrous side had him, Damon Joyce, sergeant of Ghost team Comanche, hold out his hand towards the wolves and whispers through his dirt clogged throat, "Help…me."

The blood flows again from the cuts on his face, covering his vision once more, but Joyce didn't resist as he felt his eyes close and his world was shrouded in darkness.


	6. The Hunters or the Hunted Part 3

**The Hunter of the Hunted Part 3**

**A few minutes earlier**

After running away from the raging battlefield, the wolves continued watching the fight; too stun to utter a word. They watch as blood rain from the canyon walls and bodies that came crashing down along with the red liquid. There must have been dozens of humans on the canyon ridge, all taking shots at the dead hunters, who return the favor in kind, causing death to literally fall from the sky. From that moment on, the wolves started to believe that these dead hunters were real and that they were unstoppable.

That conviction soon died as they watch as the dead hunters get shot over and over again until one of them finally fell. The wolves couldn't believe how many bullets were used to kill the strange being. They have seen how bullets enter and leave the body, but never in the brutal way have they just witnessed. The flying metal the humans shoot entered the dead hunter in the back and came out through its front, spraying the canyon floor with its life blood.

Kate gasps as they watch the poor creature fall to the ground, unmoving.

"I guess they really aren't unstoppable," Garth had barley finish saying it when Humphrey yelps, "Look!"

All three wolves' jaws drop as they watch the human they took for dead starting to move again, slowly crawling until it was pulled behind cover by its fellow comrades hiding in the small cluster of trees.

Humphrey whimpers, "We should get out of here! If those humans can survive that, they can survive anything!"

The two Alphas' nods in agreement before they both turn and starts running back to the den, the sound of a thousand bullets being shot could still be heard throughout the valley.

"How many human soldiers are there? I've never heard so many gun shots in my life," Kate said to no one in particular.

"Too many," Garth said, wincing when he heard a loud explosion behind them, "way too many."

"Do you think the dead hunters will be able to survive?" Humphrey asks.

Kate sighs, "Humphrey, I'm not even sure if they are dead, they might just be humans who-"

She was interrupted by a multitude of low screaming coming from behind the retreating wolves. They all look over their shoulders and gasps. A line of large bullets trailing white smoke in their wake was heading towards the woodland the wolves were in.

Garth yells, "Get down!" and pushes the other Alpha and Omega to the floor and lay on top of them. The wolves brace as they felt the very earth shake, bright lights were visible despite their close eyes and pine needles rain from the shaken trees above them. What have felt like the end of the world to the wolves, just ended in less than a minute.

Slowly, the wolves got shakily to their feet, uncertain of what to expect next. But all the bursts of fire that has continued for what felt like most of the day ended unexpectedly. They look back to where the tree line once stood and were astonish to see nearly a dozen large blacken holes in the ground with white mist curling out of them; no more than a few feet from where they have been standing just minutes ago.

Unnerved by the near death experience, the wolves' limbs gave out and they practically collapsed on top of one another again.

"What was that?" Humphrey asked.

"I don't know," Kate said, "But I want to get out of here before that happens again."

"Maybe it's all over," Humphrey said, "They stop shooting, maybe…maybe these soldiers finally killed the dead hunters."

"I don't think so," Garth said as he raises his head, "look," he said and nods in front of them.

Standing in front of the smoky craters, bloodied and clearly tired, stood the dead hunters.

"They really can't be killed," said an amazed Garth.

"I don't think so Garth," Kate said, "how many dead hunters were there before?"

When she pointed this out, the two male wolves now notice that there were indeed two dead hunters missing; including the one that was horribly injured earlier.

"Maybe they are still around," Humphrey suggested as he lifts his head and looks around as if the missing hunters would appear out of nowhere.

"Wait," Kate said, also lifting her own head, "What's that noise?"

Together the trio of friends listened, it sounded as if there was a large creature growling from across the smoke filled land.

The wolves squinted, trying to penetrate through the veil of white mist when they came charging out of the smoke, the strange armor cars, each filled with human soldiers.

"Run!" Garth yelled and pushes the young couple, trying to force them to move. As they take off running, Garth looks back and saw the dead hunters running in the wolves' direction, the soldiers close behind them.

Garth took off running behind his friends. They ran for only a minute when Humphrey yells "follow me!"

Humphrey took off towards a stony ridge that was off to their right.

Kate slows down and asked, "What's down there?"'

"No time, just jump!" Humphrey said as he leapt into the air and went over the edge. At the sight of her mate disappearing, Kate didn't hesitate as she jumps too, leaving only Garth on top.

_I'm nuts_, he thought to himself as he jumps after his extended family.

The drop wasn't that long; it was only five feet before he lands on the ground. He looks around for his friends but couldn't find them.

_Where are they_, he ponders, _I was right behind them_.

He suddenly felt something pinch his tail, causing him to let out a high pitch yowl. He turns around and found Humphrey grinning like crazy.

"Oh, for a moment there I thought I grabbed the tail of a bobcat" teases the Omega.

Garth growls, "Where's Kate?"

"Here," the golden brown wolf suddenly walks out from behind a clump of vines growing on the rocky walls, vines that Garth eyes have just scanned over.

Noticing Garths questioning glance, Humphrey said, "follow us," and both mates disappear back into the clump of vines. Garth hesitates, but the sound of gun fire encourages him to follow the other two wolves.

Behind the vines was a small cave, barley large enough to house the three wolves, which was forcing them to cuddle close to one another.

"How did you find this place?" asks Garth who was push against a far wall.

Humphrey grins, "A life time of hide and seek."

"Is this where you vanish to whenever I call for you?" asks Kate, who couldn't help but feel happy being pressed against Humphrey.

Before Humphrey could reply, there was another detonation that shook the earthen ceiling above them, shaking some dirt loose. That was when they heard the earsplitting cry.

The scream came from above and traveled all the way down into the ravine where the wolves were hiding. They all froze and listen to the shriek, it was terrible, it was the most painful one any of them have ever heard, a combination of pain and loss.

The yell was unlike any of them have ever heard before, not belonging to any creature they know of, caribou, grizzlies, or fellow wolves. It was so upsetting that Garth just wanted to run outside and stop whatever it was that was causing it.

The cries were beginning to fade away, leaving the wolves traumatized. Slowly as if an unknown force was pushing them forward, the wolves exit the cave and were shock at what they found.

Laid out in front of them was a dead hunter, who now really does looks close to death. It was bleeding from nearly a dozen wounds, from its legs, arms, chest, and now fresh blood ooze out of its face, giving it a disturbing look.

It was the most depressing sight any of them have ever seen. They were taught to make every kill swift and clean so the creature didn't suffer from unbearable torture, a torture that the dead hunter was experiencing.

Thinking along the same wavelength, Kate turns to Garth and asks, "Should we…put it out of its misery?"

"What!?" Humphrey said suddenly, "Why?"

"Why?" Garth asks next in a strain voice, "Why? Look at it Humphrey!" he said as he nods at the fallen being, "if this…dead hunter survive it'll be a miracle, because I don't know about you, but I don't think any of us knows how to heal a dead human."

The Omega opens and closes his mouth, trying to think of something to say when Kate let out a startle yelp, drawing the male's attention.

The dead hunter moved, and it was looking right at them!

The wolves tensed, the Alphas ready their claws and teeth, prepared for an attack. The dying dead human stares at them for a moment before raising its hand. Garth made ready to pounce, Kate got ready to attack while Humphrey desperately tried to think of something he could do that was useful.

However the hand didn't try to catch them, or harm them in any way, the hand just hung in the air for a moment before the dead human spoke, "help…me." As if it the words wasted its energy, the creature's hand drops and fresh blood covers its skull face and it laid completely still, unmoving.

The wolves stared, disbelieving what they have just seen. The dead hunter spoke and they understood. It asked for their help, a dead creature, a dead monster, just asked for their help. They continued staring at the fallen individual before they heard them, human soldiers, their strange voices were far away but they were getting closer.

"What do we do?" Humphrey finally asks.

Garth jerks to the vines behind him, "Get back in the cave."

The Omega gave the Alpha a confuse look before stating, "But the dead hunter can't fit in the cave."

Now it was the Alpha's turn to look puzzled, "What? You actually want to help this…thing?"

"Yes," Humphrey replied, "It just ask us, it practically begged us to help it, why shouldn't we?"

They were interrupted by gun fire, no doubt fired by the ever closer soldiers.

"That's why," Garth said, "Those soldiers are looking for the dead hunter, if we help it, we may put the whole pack in danger."

"We can hide it," Humphrey tried to reason, "Help it get better then it can-"

"Then it can what?" Garth interrupted, "Skin us alive? You saw what happen up there, these dead hunters caused a blood bath, and there were just four of them!"

"Yes, but we can't leave it here, not after it asked us to help it."

"But if we do help it, what's to keep it from attacking us?"

"Maybe it'll fight for us and keep us safe from the human soldiers," Humphrey said with a growl of determination.

"That's the most stupid thing I-" Garth was interrupted by a vicious snarl, causing both males to look to the female wolf that was glaring at them.

"Enough," she ordered, "We're going to help this dead hunter, than we are going to head home, the least we can do is to make sure these soldiers don't find it, right?"

Meekly the males lowers their heads and nods their understandings, but then Garth gains some backbone as he asks, "Ok, but where are we going to hide it? It's too big to fit in the cave."

This stumps Kate as she tries to think of an answer before Humphrey spoke, "Further down that way, to the right, there's Little Tree creek, there's a bed of rocks running close inland, its big enough to hide the hunter."

Garth sighs, "Humphrey this isn't hide-and-seek-"

"Ah but it is my fair minded Alpha," Humphrey continues, "this is a great big game of hide and seek, and that bend in the river is the only place big enough to hide this dead hunter."

Before Garth could argue some more, the voices of the soldiers grew louder as they advance closer to the ridge line.

"We got no choice," Kate said, more to Garth than Humphrey, "grab its arms and I'll try to lift its legs."

Reluctantly, Garth grabs the dead hunter by the right arm and Humphrey grabs it's left, while Kate bit gently into one of the creature's legs.

"Lead the way Humphrey," Garth said, his voice muffled by the cloth in his mouth.

The grey wolf started dragging the being away from the cave and heads in the Eastern direction. As they moved the Alphas trained their ears to pick up the tiniest of sounds behind them and were disappointed that they haven't lost the soldiers by the time they traveled at least fifty yards.

It wouldn't have been difficult for the wolves to lose the humans, but the added weight of the dead hunter was slowing them down considerably. It was loaded down with its many strange objects and it's injures prevented them from making a hasty retreat les they want to cause more damage to the creature.

"Is this thing…alive?" Garth pants as they continue dragging the dead hunter along.

"I…think so" Humphrey puffed, "I think… I can see it's…chest moving."

"Hurry guys," huff Kate, "I think the soldiers…are getting closer.

As if on cue, they heard excited shouting's coming from the place where they have first stated and could hear the sound of pounding feet coming their way.

"On no," groans Garth, "we left…a trail."

The wolves looks back and was dishearten to see that the dead hunter's blood had left a near straight line that lead right to them, and the soldiers were closing in on them.

"We should…leave it," Garth begin arguing again, "It looks like it'll die on us anyway-"

"There" Humphrey exclaims triumphantly, "I can hear the river! Come on, just a couple more feet."

Hearten by the news, the wolves push themselves even further, ignoring their weak bodies and trying to move as fast as possible while trying to prevent the dead hunter from gaining more injuries.

Behind them, the soldiers pounding feet ushered them on, informing them they were in a race that their very lives depended on.

Finally they came to the creek, water flows through the rough dirt canal as it travels from the mountain and travels deeper into the valley. The water was a clear as crystal and the sound of gushing liquid was welcoming to the tired wolves' ears. The ground around the creek was devoid of any cover except for some scattered boulders and a small newly born tree that was barley growing; the very tree the creek was named after.

Close to where they stop was a small boulder marking where the small rock bed was.

"There," gasps Humphrey, "come on guys, we're here."

With a final effort the wolves lifted the dead hunter off the ground, using every scrap of strength they could muster and carried it to the river. Gently, they lay the hunter in the creek, but the body didn't submerge as it came to rest on the underwater rocks that Humphrey knew would be there. As long as the dead hunter lay unmoving in its current position, the soldiers wouldn't see it.

The wolves wanted to collapse again, but Garth just suck in a couple of breaths before saying, "Come on guys, help me," before turning to face the red trail the wolves have left.

Garth got down low and began licking the blood, trying to erase the tracks. Following suit, the other two wolves bent down and tried to lick up as much blood as they could.

"Ugh," said a disgusted Kate, "No wonder humans aren't part of our diet, this tastes terrible."

"Well this thing is dead, so maybe not all humans-" Humphrey was interrupted by Kate's growl and went back to work obliterating the evidence. They only erase the trail that led to the small river when Garth looks up and saw movement in the trees.

"Run, into the creek," he whispers, which the other wolves quickly obliged. They ran and silently lower themselves into the cooling water and lap some of the liquid with their dried out tongues, and stayed low; the small ground above their heads prevented anyone from seeing them.

The wolves shifted uncomfortably, being close to a creature that could kill them in less than a minute wasn't very soothing.

Finally, the soldiers ran into the small clearing, the wolves could just see their confused expressions when they could no longer find the trail. They spoke among themselves in a strange language that neither wolf's have ever heard before. It wasn't long before their voices started to fade, indicating that they were moving back into the woods.

Feeling relieved Humphrey felt himself tilt and he accidently landed on the wounded dead hunter. He pressed the hunter under the river, causing it to sputter as the water enters its body. The wolves quickly pull it out from underneath the liquid, but it was too late.

Above them came a single voice, a single soldier was literally on top of them. The soldier said a short sentence, a question. Slowly, a pair of timid footsteps approaches them, panicking the wolves. They couldn't run without getting shot and if they stayed where they were at, the soldier could easily murder them like fish in a barrel, or creek.

Wait…Fish! Garth remembers when Humphrey showed him the mythical jumping fish of Two Paw lake, he was amazed at how a fish could jump and land in the water, causing a splash. The soldier's first thoughts probably won't be of a fish, but it was worth a shot.

Garth moves his paw under the water, searching for a loose piece of stone until he found one. The soldier was just about close to the lip of the creek, any minute he's going to look down and see them. Working fast, Garth held the stone at an awkward angle and remembering the trick Lilly showed him, he threw the stone and watch it bounce across the water twice before disappearing back under the water.

The soldier suddenly fired a multitude of bullets in the places where the stone skipped. Luckily its loud shots hid Kate's loud gasp. The wolves cowered in the water as they felt the heat of the bullets wash over them, almost causing them to bolt. The soldier stop firing and Garth could see him, could see the human as he leans in close to the spot where the stone vanished.

Suddenly a loud voice echo across the land and the soldier quickly turns around. The loud voice spoke and Garth guesses it was a human Alpha like the one they saw earlier. The soldier spoke in a soft tone before they heard the sound of something hard smack skin and there was a grunt of pain. Shortly after there was the sound of feet walking away, leaving the wolves and the dead hunter alone in the creek.

The wolves breathe a sigh of relief and grin at each other. The sound of murmuring drew their attention to the dead hunter, who was moving slightly, probably having a nightmare.

Humphrey sighs before looking at the Alphas, "Well, are you guys going to, you know, end his suffering?"

The golden and red wolves look at each other and ponder the situation. They were ready to end the poor creature's life, yet it was still alive and they just risk their own tails trying to save it, would it all be for nothing if they just end its life now?

Garth finally sighs and looks up, "Right now, I'm not sure if I have the heart to kill the thing," he looks to Kate and asks, "what about you?"

She shrugs and says, "I don't think I can do it, and we both know Humphrey doesn't have the heart to do it either."

"Hey!" the grey wolf interrupted.

"It's a compliment," she simply says before saying, "Now what? We can't kill it, and I don't like the idea of leaving it out here when it can't defend itself. What are we going to do?"

The wolves thought only for a moment before Garth sighs and says, "There's only one option."

Kate silently nods her head while Humphrey nervously says, "Whatever happens…don't tell Winston it was my idea.

* * *

"WHY DID YOU BRING THAT, THAT, THING HERE!"

Intrigued by the main Alpha's anger, the wolves of the pack made their way to the source of the infuriated voice and were stun at what they saw. Place right in front of the Alpha's den was a human, with the Alphas Kate and Garth and the single Omega Humphrey, all three were cowering before their leader.

At the sight of the human, the wolves start to growl and silently encircle it, like the human was some sort of prey. The trio of family members shifted uncomfortably as they too were in the circle as they waited for their leader to speak again.

The wolves have never seen Winston look so angry before. His body posture was slightly stooped like he was reading to pounce and his claws made gouge marks in the dirt. His hackles were slightly raised, showing off his fearsome teeth that look sharp enough to snap someone in two. His eyes were nearly glazed red as he breaths heavily as if he couldn't breathe.

He opens his mouth to speak, but suddenly a white streak broke the circle of wolves and nearly knocks Garth over.

"Garth!" cries Lilly, "are you alright? Why did you bring, um, this human here?"

For some reason Garth found it easier to explain the situation to his mate rather than his pack leader, "We were out hunting and-"

Garth's father, Tony, interrupted, "that was hours ago, where have you been?"

Kate picked up the story from there, "we were hunting but then we were forced to hide," here she looks at her father, "the human soldiers are moving deeper into the valley, we were hunting in the canyon when they came."

A sudden unease broke out among the wolves, this was indeed terrible news, and the canyon wasn't too far away from the pack's dens.

Winston nods gravely, "Just as I feared, I'm glad you hid from the soldiers, but why did you bring this one here?" he demands.

Humphrey was the one who answer, "This one is different, he is one of the dead hunters me and Garth told you about, look."

The Omega swipes some blood off the injured hunter's face, revealing the image of a human skull, the stain blood made it look even more menacing. The wolves all gasp, before them was proof there was such things as dead humans.

Tony however steps forward and looks closely at the creature. Cautiously he raises his paw and touches its face. Instead of feeling the stiffness of bone he felt the strange fur that humans encase themselves in daily.

Tony snorts, "It's not a dead hunter, it's a regular human wearing one of their strange clothing."

The pack was relieved by the news, but only slightly, now they were reassured in knowing that the thing was a human that are easy to bring down.

Startled by the revelation, Garth stutters, "But, but, father you have no idea what we saw, there were four dead, I mean, humans, yet they caused a bloodbath back at the canyon, you wouldn't believe how many soldiers this human killed, it's not an ordinary human."

Winston now growls, "Not only did you bring a human to our home, you brought the enemy of the soldiers who will no doubt be looking for it and to make matters worse you claim that you brought a deadly human here, a human that's far more dangerous than the average human."

The small hunting party didn't know what to say, so far Winston was making better sense than they were.

Hoping to win some ground, Humphrey said, "But sir, this human asked us to help, it actually reached up to us and asks for help."

The wolves of the pack look at one another, unsure to believe the radical claims they were hearing.

Tony chuckles, "what sort of human asks us for help?"

"This one," Kate said, "And was it not you who made murder against the law? We couldn't stand by and watch this defenseless human be slaughter for not committing a crime."

"How do you know it didn't commit a crime?" snarls Tony, "and when I made that law I was referring to fellow wolves, not meat," this earns some chuckles from the gather wolves.

"Trust me," Humphrey said, "this guy doesn't taste too good."

Kate turns to her father, "Please dad, it asked us for help, we can't turn it away. To leave it in the woods would be a death sentence."

Winston never said no to his daughter before, but when humans were involved he drew the line, "Kate, I cannot permit to have a deadly creature this close to the pack, this close to our mates and cubs."

Suddenly the human raises its hand, causing the wolves to jump and growl warnings. But the human didn't do anything, maybe it was dreaming, it mumbles something under its breath, Humphrey thought he heard it say "Gordon" or something like that. The hand fell to the floor once more and the human was silent again.

Tony growls, "It's a danger to us all, we should kill it," the suggestion was met with additional growls of agreement.

"Wait!" Humphrey said in a final attempt to save the humans life, "It spared us," he turns to the other, "it spared us, remember?"

Realizing what her mate was doing, Kate quickly says, "Yes, it did, it had us cornered and it could have killed us, it could have had its friends kill us, but instead this very human let us go."

The news stuns the wolves again, they never heard of humans sparing the life of a wolf before.

Nodding along with the story, Garth finish, "Winston sir, by pack law all debts must be repaid whether they're wolves, birds or any other creatures, and humans can be counted as another creature."

Remembering the law, the wolves turn their gaze to the pack leaders, Winston and Tony; it was they who decide the issue. Both wolves look at each other, torn, as the main Alphas they were looked up to uphold the laws of the pack, but they wanted nothing more than to kill the human and be done with it. They put their heads together and whispers to each other, the crowd tries to listen in, but all they heard was growls coming from both leaders.

Finally, the two aging Alphas raised their heads, both looking sour and Winston snarls, "The human…will live, and to repay the debt we shall…care for it," here the Alpha seems to choke on the words.

Humphrey, Garth and Kate all exhaled, not realizing that they were holding their breath for the sake of a human.

"But," continues Tony, "Once that thing is healed, it will be sent away and if it does anything that means to harm us, we will kill it on the spot," the pack growls in agreement, none looking happy at the prospect of living with a human.

"Sounds fair," mumbles Garth.

* * *

In order to ensure that the human wouldn't bring harm to the pack or if a wolf tries to harm the human, Humphrey, Kate, Garth, and now Lilly, moved the human to Dennis's den. Dennis left the pack to join another roaming wolf pack, leaving his den vacant except for some bugs and the occasional rabbit. Also his den was the farthest away from the hill where the wolves of the pack makes their dens, keeping the human a reasonable distance away from the others.

"This isn't so bad," commented Kate as she inspects the den, her opinion changes however after she walks through a cobweb; "Eww!" was all she said.

Trying to suppress a chuckle, Humphrey checks out the den, it was big enough for the human, and it was dug right next to a clump of bushes, partially hiding the entrance, safeguarding any whoever will be living in it.

Humphrey returns to his mate and licks the cobweb off her fur, causing Kate to giggle a bit. Once every last web was removed, they turn their attention back to the human. It was still breathing, but it was still bleeding from various wounds all over its body. They sent Garth and Lily out to get some moss to clog the wounds, that was as far as their experience have gone in dealing with bullet injuries.

"Should we try and clean it up?" Kate suggests, "It'll make it easier to look at it."

Humphrey shudders at the thought of licking more of the human's blood but nods anyway. The blood has already dried and crack as the wolves began licking, trying to clean the human. They couldn't really clean the human since most of its body was hidden by the thing that Tony calls 'clothing', so they were only able to clean some parts of its expose skin. It was still bleeding at the source of its wounds, but not as much as before, Kate thought it was a miracle that the creature hasn't bled to death yet. The sun was setting when the wolves finished their task.

There was still dry blood on the humans clothing but at least the skin was presentable. Humphrey notices that the clothing that covers the human face had a new feature, three cuts running diagonally along the humans face was now visible. The cuts started from the top of the human's head on the right side, working its way down to its jaw line.

The upper cut ran across its forehead and narrowly misses the human's left eye before ending at the jaw line on the left side of its face. The right eye wasn't so lucky; the gash in the middle went through the human's eye and hits a small side of its mouth before ending at the jaw as well. The final cut ran below the right eye and across where the human's mouth would be, and ends at the chin. Blood was still seeping from the cuts, no doubt scaring the humans face.

"Why do you think it has a image of a skull on the clothing covering its head?" Humphrey finally asks.

"Maybe it doesn't like how it looks," Kate said seriously.

"Maybe, but why a skull, why not a wolf's face," here he grins at her, "I know some pretty beautiful wolves around here."

Kate lightly bumps Humphrey in the shoulder, "Oh stop it Humphrey."

At that moment the other two mates return, both mouths full with moss.

"This is all we found, I hope it's enough," Garth said as he lays the green plants beside the human before looking up, "what do we do now?"

"Nana said to grab some moss and hold it against the injuries," Lilly said. Nana was the healer of the pack, but she refused to help the human, leaving it up to the young new family to heal the wounds.

The wolves grab some of the shrubs and begin to lightly press the small plants into the human. The males got the upper body while the females got the lower body. They would pause every few seconds when the human moans in pain when they press on the injuries, but it didn't wake up.

"Are we doing it right," asks a concern Humphrey, "should it be feeling this amount of pain?"

"I don't know, this is my first time doing it," replies Kate.

They covered all the wounds except for the cuts on the human's face. They didn't want to wake the human, so they just laid the leaves on its face, but even then the small contact brought groans of pain from the human.

When they were finish Lilly looks down at the human, "Do you think it'll live?"

"I don't know," says Garth who sat next to her, "I'm surprise that they can be killed at all, you wouldn't believe how many bullets it took to kill these things."

She looks up at her mate and said, "Kill them? Does that mean it's the last one?"

"Probably," Kate said as she too huddles with Humphrey, "We didn't see any other humans, well humans that look like this one."

"It must be sad to be all alone like this human," Lilly said absent mindedly.

The wolves all jump when they heard a small cough. Standing by the entrance was Oliver, a black Alpha wolf.

"Winston says it's time to come back home," he said, eyeing the human with disgust.

Noticing the hostile look, Garth positions himself in front of the human and asks, "What if we want to stay? You know, to make sure nothing happens to it," he finishes while jerking his head behind him.

Oliver replies in an even voice, "It's the main Alpha's orders; he doesn't want anyone to be near that thing." He looks at the human and snarls, "the sooner it's gone the better," before turning and leaves the den.

The wolves watch him go until Humphrey asks, "Were you really going to fight him, or any other wolf that means the human harm?"

Garth looks at the human and shook his head, "I don't know, I guess I'm just trying to repay the debt."

"Well I just think you're brave," says Lilly as she stands and licks her mate on the cheek.

Kate got up as well and said, "I guess we should head back now."

"What about the human, will it be alright?" wonders Humphrey.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, with its scent claiming this place and the bushes hiding the entrance, I'm sure no one will bother it."

"That's not what I meant," the Omega said as he stands as well.

Kate sighs and said, "If it passes, than it was meant to be, we done all we can, it's in the hands of fate now."

With that the wolves filed out of the den, each casting worried glances behind them in the direction of the den. Lilly silently thought _who knew we all would be worrying about a human_.


	7. Freinds or Foes

**Friends or Foes**

Joyce felt like his body was set on fire, than cooled; now he felt like he rolled around in the dirt, which stung his wounds.

_This must be how a SEAL feels after he "gets down and dirty_, he thought.

Slowly he opens his eyes. There was something wrong with his right eye, his eye lids were open but his eye wasn't working. Was he blind in the right eye? He felt panic beginning to seize him, he no longer has twenty twenty vision, how can he survive in hostile lands!?

"Calm down, calm down," he said out loud, as surprising as it was, he was trained in this scenario. He was blindfolded and was taught to shoot and fight with no eyes during Ghost training, and the exercise also heightens his other senses, including his sense of smell and hearing. He should consider himself lucky that he still has an eye that functions.

"Observe, learn, adapt, survive," he repeats to himself, trying to keep his pulse down as he looks at his surroundings.

The last thing he remembered was collapsing on the forest floor and blacking out. Now it looks like he was somewhere underground, some tree roots were sprouting from the ceiling, the earthen walls and floor was a dark brown that indicated wet soil. It looks big enough to house five people but at the moment he was the only one in the dirt cave, with the only entrance in front of him, a big bright gaping hole.

_Where am I_? Joyce thought as tries not to panic. Was he a prisoner of the Federation? No, they would have tied him up and put him in a secured area. Did one of his teammates survive and drag him here? He tried not to cry as he knew the answer was no, his guys died in front of him, it couldn't have been one of them.

This left only one conclusion; somebody helped him, somebody who isn't a Fed. Did this person saved him out of kindness? Or was he to be used?

Joyce just shook his head, he needed answers, and he knew the only way to do that was to find whoever saved him.

He tried standing on his feet, but instantly collapses with a grunt of pain. He lands on the floor, causing more agony to erupt throughout his body; it took all his will power not to scream.

He breathes heavily as he begins to assess his body. Whoever tried to heal him didn't do a good job, true he was no longer bleeding, but bleeding out was the least of his troubles. His left arm could hardly rise more than an inch without causing a wave of sickness; his lower back was hurting, close to his spine but not hitting it directly and his calf muscles felt as if they were on fire.

He inspected the areas and confirms his theory; those were the places where he was shot. He hopes that the bullet in his arm didn't strike and damage his bone, or else he'll really be in trouble. This was nothing if he didn't get the bullet out of his back, otherwise he'll be unable to stretch, run or fight. Finally he checks his calf muscle, the bullet went through and didn't get stuck, but man he was hit with a sniper bullet, which carved a nice clean hole into his lower leg.

He sighs as he leans against the earthen wall; it's going to take him some time to get back on his feet, and even longer for him to be combat ready.

He suddenly saw a white figure in the corner of his left eye, standing at the entrance of the cave. He turns his head to see who it is, but the figure took off, leaving him alone again.

"Wait," he tries to say, but his dry blood caked throat could only allow him to whisper the word.

Determine to catch whoever the figure was, he tried to get up and walk, but the bullet wound in his back forces him back to the ground. He curses before crawling forward, sprouting fresh patches of stings all over his body, but his determination to find this person and discover who they are outweighs the pain.

He drags his broken body to the brightly lit cave entrance and heaved himself outside. He had to admit it was quite beautiful. There was nice green grass beneath his feet; he was surrounded by an army of pine trees that seems to go on forever. The only break in the tree's formation was a hill, outcropping to the left of Joyce's position, which was pointed jaggedly upwards like two colliding tectonic plates, building a beautiful rocky formation with green vegetation sprouting out of it. The only thing ugly in the area was Joyce's beaten and bloodied self.

_Where am I_, he ponders to himself. He was trained to remember any and all landmarks, but the trees look the same as ever, and with no map he couldn't calculate where he was. Besides, the hill was a pretty distinctive feature, he would have remembered it easily if he had gone by it before. He could use the shadows of the trees to also try and pinpoint where he was, but his mind was too tired and messed up to do any high level thinking at the moment.

He looks down at the grown and looks for the smallest imprint on the dirt floor, searching for tracks. He found no human footprints, nor boot prints, all that he found was some sort of track that look like a large dog left them. Wolves perhaps?

_Great_, he thought to himself, _I lost the only link in finding out what's going on_.

Cautiously he got up on his feet, gritting his teeth in pain as he forces his vertebrae to raise itself higher. He found a rock close to the cave he crawled out of and sat heavily on it and pants. Just getting up and sitting down was an effort, how was he going to get through this?

He let out a small frustrated sound before looking up to the skies. "Hey!" he yells out, if he was a bit more somber he would never have shouted in unknown territory, "I could use some help down here! Please!" he calls not sure who he was talking to, "please!" he repeats again, "just help me out here!"

"My goodness my dear fellow, there's no need to shout," an unknown voice said.

Joyce's head whirl around, trying to find the speaker despite his disorientated head. However he couldn't see anyone, not unless the person who he was talking to was hiding, or he could have just imagine the voice since he suspects he might have gotten brain damage from the fight.

"Who said that?" he demands, "come out where I can see you."

"Humph," a different voice said, "not a real sharp fellow is he?"

Getting more and more irritated Joyce just said, "Look, I don't where I am, I'm hurt, and confused, I have no time to play games now who is talking?"

"We're up here my good sir," the first voice said.

Joyce tilts his head back, expecting to see human beings hanging from tree branches, but instead all he saw was two birds, a duck and a goose. The duck was a light yellow while the goose was brown, yet what made the scene random was that the duck was holding a small bag filled with sticks, sticks shaped like golf clubs while the goose held a piece of wood badly shape like a putter golf stick, who was currently taking aim at a round little stone that looks like it was being improvised for a ball.

Joyce stared at the scene above him, blinking his single eye trying to see if what he was seeing was real. The two birds with golf clubs were still there so Joyce sighs, "great, I'm losing my mind and all I have for company are two pigeons."

Suddenly a small stone came whirling from the tree tops and smacks Joyce's forehead. Normally he wouldn't be bothered by the small impact, but due to his sore body it felt like he was hit by a sledge hammer. He lets out a scream before falling off the rock; his body flared with unimaginable pain again as he hits the ground, causing him to squirm a bit.

"Oh dear," the first voice said, originating from the duck, "Marcel, I think he truly is hurt."

"Nonsense Paddy," the goose replied in a Canadian accent, "I've only grazed him."

"Hey feather brains!" Joyce yelled up to them, "I am hurt, I'm freaking close to dying down here! Mind showing me a little compassion and helping me out?"

"A human asking a bird for help?" asks the goose named Marcel, "now here's something worth telling."

The birds jump from the branches and flairs their wings as they land in front of the human. Joyce stares at the birds, trying to figure out what to do, what to say.

_Never thought I'd be talking to a bird before_, Joyce snorts to himself.

However it was the duck, Paddy, who broke the silence, "my goodness, what's that on your face?"

Grateful to have the conversation started, Joyce explains, "It's my mask, my Ghost mask."

"A little early for Halloween isn't it?" huffs the goose. Joyce just stared at him, how did the goose know what Halloween is? Better yet how did he learn to speak freaking English!

"How did you learn to speak freaking English?" Joyce asks, not realizing he actually said it.

The two birds look at each other before Paddy answered, "Well we just heard it and, well I guess we just started using it, and the same can be said about Humphrey and Kate."

"Who's Humphrey and Kate?" Joyce asks.

"You don't know?" Marcel asks, "They, along with Kate's sister and her mate, were the ones who brought you here."

Feeling excitement rise in him, Joyce asks, "Where are they? I have questions I need to ask them," _like whether they're Feds or not_.

"Why they live on the hill over there," Paddy said nodding to the land mark, "we can take you to them if you like."

Joyce thought a bit before asking, "Are they Canadians?"

"Um," Paddy thought for a bit, "in a manner of speaking, yes they are."

How are the Canadians going to react finding a US soldier in neutral territory? Then again, they did help him, maybe it won't too bad.

Reassure by the thought, Joyce looks to the hill again and asks, "Where? I don't see any houses."

"Houses?" asks Marcel, "since when do wolves live in houses?"

Joyce suddenly felt his body go cold. He was saved by wolves? This made sense; he was dragged into a dug cave and found only wolf prints instead of human tracks. But why would a bunch of wolves save him?

"Well come along my friend," the goose said as he took off flying, "we'll take you to them."

Paddy hops in front of Joyce and says, "Here, I made this for Marcel, but it's too big for him."

The duck reaches in and pulls out a stick in the shape of a wedge golf club, nearly spanning three feet. How in the world did it fit in the bag?

Paddy hands the gift to Joyce. Using the stick like a cane, his hand holding on to the wedge shape at the end, he pushes himself up. He still feels pain, but now it wasn't as intense as before.

"Come on then," the duck says as he flew upwards as well, "Marcel hates waiting."

Joyce started taking some tender steps forward when he pauses as a thought crosses his mind. Noticing the man was no longer following him; Paddy flew back and asks, "Is there something wrong?"

Joyce thought for a bit before asking, "You say this Humphrey and Kate are wolves, can they speak too?"

"Yes, quiet wonderfully in fact," Paddy replies, not sure where this conversation was going.

Joyce ponders for a bit before asking, "I need to know something…is there a little deer running around by the name of Bambi?"

"Um…no, I don't believe so," answers the confused duck.

"Ok good," Joyce replies as he starts walking forward with his new walking stick, "for a moment I was worried I really was going crazy."

* * *

Kate sadly watches Humphrey chew on a week old bone, despite the smiles he would throw at her, she knew he didn't like bones for dinner, nobody did. The caribou was scared deeper into the valley by the human's small battle yesterday, a few Alpha scouts were sent out to see how far they've gone, leaving the pack to only munch on the stale food.

"Sorry," Kate began to say for the thousandth time, but Humphrey caught her off with a nose kiss.

"It's alright," he told her again, "it's not like this is going to kill me," he says with a grin.

Before Kate could reply, they heard her father shout, "Humphrey! Kate! Get down here!"

They looked at each other before getting up and left their den. The morning sun was steadily rising, still early but it looks like every wolf of the pack (save the scouts who left earlier) was awake and assembled outside of Winston's cave. The mated pair walks down to the commotion and found Kate's father who was speaking with Lilly.

Noticing their arrival, he growls, "your human…guest is awake."

Hearing these words, all the wolves started mumbling among themselves. Humphrey and Kate look at each other worriedly, unsure what to do. They said they'll care for the human, but this was when it was asleep, when it wasn't dangerous.

Noticing their uncertain looks, Oliver spoke up, "if you're done playing nurse maids, we can take care of it," he said as he casually begins sharping his claws on a stone next to him. There was a growl of agreement as a number of wolves behind him support his decision.

Garth suddenly steps forward and growls, "no one is killing anybody, is this any way to repay a debt?"

Oliver snaps back, "You're defending a human who your own mate is afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid," said Lilly despite her body slightly shaking, "I was just startled to see the human back on its feet that's all."

Abandoning the conversation, Oliver turns to Winston, "High Alpha sir, let us get rid of this human before it attacks us."

"But then we'll be violating the law of repaying all debts," argues Humphrey.

Winston looks between the wolves, trying to make a decision when a young wolf ran up to him.

"High Alpha," panted the young she-wolf, "the human, its coming up here...now."

The wolves all became weary as they look around as if expecting to see the human to suddenly appear. Wasting no time Winston barks, "Everyone hide, and all Alphas prepare for a fight if necessary."

Humphrey, Kate, Garth and Lilly all exchange the same weary expressions; did they just care for the human only to kill it later on?

"You four," Winston said to the family, "hide, now."

Together, all four went inside of Humphrey and Kate's den since it was closest to the High Alpha's den, where Winston stood along with Eve, three other Alphas and his partner Tony.

Every wolf on the hill listens, waiting for the human to appear. Then they heard voices, but it wasn't a stranger's voice, Humphrey and Kate instantly knew who the voices belongs to.

"But before the building exploded, I grabbed the duckling, jump out of the window and escape just before the tornado rolled in," says the voice they knew belong to Marcel.

"Ah, technically sir, I grab the duckling while you grab your favorite golf club," said the well known voice of Paddy, Marcel's faithful caddy.

"Paddy! Who's telling the story?" demanded the insulted goose.

"I still don't see how this has anything to do with you becoming obsessed with golf," this voice was one the wolves have never heard before, sounding somewhat gruff while also weary.

"All in good time my dear fellow!" replied Marcel, "I'm getting there."

"Speaking of which, here we are," interrupted Paddy.

From their vantage point in the shadowed entrance of the den, the wolves watch as said birds flew into view before landing on the ground in front of Winston's cave. Stumbling behind them, using the support of a stick was, the human.

All the wolves couldn't help but shiver; it was just as gruesome standing as it was lying down. When it was on the floor it looks like it really was dead, now seeing the bloodied human standing and walking was like seeing a walking corpse. It was limping a bit, its left arm was hanging lower than its right arm and it appears to be hunch over, reducing its height a bit. Yet what they found most disturbing was its face, the fabric was now stained with gore and its eyes…one eye were a pale blue while the other was pure white.

Once the initial shock was over, all the Alphas, except Kate and Garth, lifted their hackles and growls from their hiding places.

The human's head twist around before letting out a pained yelp and drop to its knees. Still, its head looks up and began scanning the hill, searching the shadowed filled dens.

Hopping forward Marcel spoke, "hello? Where are you wolves? I brought you your friend you were trying to heal."

"He is _not_," Winston spoke before emerging from his den along with the other wolves at his side, "our friend."

The human's gaze snaps to Kate's father before slowly rising itself to a crouch so it can be eyelevel with the wolf.

"So…you did not take care of me out of the goodness of your heart?" the human asks with an edge to its voice.

"No, we most certainly did not," said Tony as he step forwards, "if it was our decision we would kill you on the spot."

"Just try it Scooby," the human spat while raising itself higher and flips its walking stick in its hand, revealing a knob at the end that could be used as a weapon.

Sensing the rising tensions, the two birds shot into the trees and watches from a distance.

Realizing violence was close to breaking out and seeing the human as part of his responsibility, Humphrey rushes out of the den and shouts "wait! We did help you out of kindness."

The human pauses and stares at Humphrey. The wolf couldn't help but drop his gaze, intimidated by the strange one eyed human who seems real interested in him.

"I know you," it finally said, slightly startling Humphrey, "you're one of those wolves I've saw."

Humphrey nodded, "my family, my mate and brother in law, you spared us, so in return we brought you here to try and protect you from the other humans."

"The other humans," the human said quickly, "where are they?"

"Um," Humphrey was trying to think of an answer when Winston came forward, "our scouts have inform me that they are in the valley far from here, no sign of them have been seen since your battle the day before."

The human suddenly asks in a voice that sounded desperate, "Were there any others, others like me?"

Winston looks to Humphrey who was feeling uncomfortable now. He saw the bright light in the human's eye and knew this was important to it, but wasn't sure how to break it to the being.

He suddenly felt soft fur graze his side and turns to see Kate by his side. She nods at him before turning and spoke to the human, "I'm sorry, but you were the only human left, the only human that looks the way you do, I'm truly am sorry," she finishes in a genuine voice.

The human looks down at the ground, and when it raises its head again, Humphrey could have sworn it had tears in its eyes.

"Look," Winston spoke again, "I know this is a trying time for you at the moment, but I need to know, who you are, what do you want, and why those humans are after you?"

The human looks down at the ground again before looking up and began speaking.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation, my name it Damon Joyce, and I am a Ghost."

"You can't be a ghost," said Oliver, the black wolf pushing his way through the crowd, "we can see you."

The human who identified itself as Damon made a strange noise in its throat before speaking, "I'm not a supernatural being back from the dead…or am I?" it asks itself, slightly horrifying the wolves before it continues, "I'm a Ghost solider, part of a special warfare branch of soldiers."

The wolves were perplexed by the use of the unfamiliar words, it was surprisingly Lilly, whose curiosity provoked her, that asked the question, "What's a…special warfare soldier?"

"It means I'm a soldier who has received special training, making me probably the most dangerous creature on earth," Damon replies in a light voice as if it was amuse by the looks of terror on the wolves faces.

_Oh boy_, Humphrey thought, _at this rate it'll give us more reasons to kill it then keep it alive._

Winston spoke again, "and what is your purpose here?"

"Classified," Damon said.

"What?" Winston asks, never hearing the word before.

"It's a secret."

Tony lets out an enraged growl, "speak human or we shall silence you."

Damon turns its head towards Tony again, but like before Humphrey intervened, "could you at least tell us if you're here to hurt us or not?"

Damon thought for a bit before speaking again, "I'm here because my enemies are here, we believe they mean to do us harm and so I…and my team, were sent to either make them leave or destroy them.

"Who are 'we' and who are your enemies," asks Oliver.

"My pack, I suppose you could say, is the United States of America, it's in the land South of yours, ten years ago, our enemy…another pack called the Federation attacked us, wanting to steal our land, so we've been fighting ever since."

Soon more and more wolves left their dens and came closer to better listen to the human known as Damon who was also a Ghost, despite how strange it sounds.

"Why is this Federation trying to steal your lands?" one wolf in the back asks.

"Because they're power hungry, at first they did it because they needed food and other things that belonged to another packs land, so they attacked and took it," explains Damon, "But they didn't stop there, they kept going and invading until now because the U.S. is currently holding them back."

The wolves glance uneasily among themselves, thinking of when they were divided, if they hadn't ended their disagreements as peacefully as they did, could the winning pack have tried and invade another pack's lands like the humans?

"Are you a boy or a girl?" asks another wolf which sounds like a young pup.

Damon made the same alien noise as before, leaving some of the wolves to believe this was a human version of laughter.

"I'm a boy, or a man to be precise," was Damon's answer.

Next it was Oliver, "how long until you leave," he asks in a serious distasteful tone.

This caused Damon to become serious once more who looks back at the wolf and replies, "When I'm healed, I shall leave your dens, but I will not leave this area until I either chase away the Feds, or destroy them, so in a way I would be doing you a favor."

Before anymore could be said, Winston stepped forth, "all I needed to know was wheter you were a threat or not, I believe you are not here to hurt us, so please, live among us until you can survive on your own, it is the least we can do to thank you for saving some members of my pack.

Despite the reassurance, there were still some wolves that still look unhappy, including Tony.

Damon notices this and replies, "thank you sir, I think I can heal myself quickly, but I'm going to need some help from your wolves."

"Very well," Winston said, expecting this and turns to his new family, "Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth will help you," he said as he nods at the specific wolf after naming them before turning back and growls, "but if anything is to happen to them, we will retaliate with force."

The wolves all growled at this, yet it was the four wolves' expressions that got Damon's attention. Lilly had a nervous expression on her face, Garth looks slightly affronted, Kate had a worrisome look in her eye, while Humphrey tried for a smile to hide his own feelings on the matter. Damon didn't want to be the one causing the wolves discomfort so he tries to sooth the crowd.

"You have my word, I will never willingly hurt these wolves, especially since they help me," the Ghost promised

This lowered the tension a little as the four wolves looks relived. Yet there was still hostile glares pointed at him, many of the pack still distrust him, and Damon couldn't blame them.

"That's real nice of you," said a golden wolf by Winston's side that looks like the wolf called Kate, her mother perhaps? _Well she seems nice enough _Damon thought before the tan wolf continued in that sweet voice, "but if you hurt any of my babies I will personally rip out your heart and shove it down your throat."

Damon was a little lost for words, he never been insulted right in the face before (mostly because the Feds spoke a language he couldn't always understand) but the coldness of those words, despite the warmth of the feminine voice, still shocks him.

The tan wolf was still smiling at Damon, making him feel uncomfortable like a criminal in a spot light,

_Maybe I spoken too soon_, he thought.

**Thanks for reading so far, I need your personal opinion, should the Ghost be called Joyce or Damon, post you answers in reviews please and again thanks for reading.**


	8. Grisly First Aid

**Grisly First-Aid **

Damon was dismissed (by the smiling bay wolf) but with most of his questions answered, the drive that pushed him to forget his pain faded away, leaving him weak. He tried not to show his discomfort but it must have been notice since the four wolves, his new care takers, came to help.

Both he and the wolves were nervous of each other until they both realize they weren't going to kill each other and the wolves came to his aid. Damon drops to the earthen floor in order to put his arms around the wolves known as Humphrey and Garth and they dragged him back to his den, while Kate grabs his make shift cane for him.

All the while Damon switches his gaze between the four wolves, noting their color, height, size and even smell, everything he can think of to help him remember them. Then again, being saved by talking wolves was enough to help him to remember them.

The trip wasn't lengthy; they arrived back to Damon's temporally living quarters. He was disheartened to see it took them about two minutes to get from the hill to his den, when he traveled on his own the walk took him exactly five minutes to get there.

Gently, the males lowered him back on to the musty cave floor and step back a little to stand by the female wolves. The human and Wolves stared at one another, shifting their gaze occasionally but not before returning it to the other being in the room.

Damon was sure the awkwardness would last a while so he shifted to get more comfortable. Suddenly pain flared in his arm after he accidently bumps it against the wall. He clamps his mouth down on his tongue to prevent a scream from escaping, but the wolves saw his body go rigid and knew he was in pain.

Kate took a small breath before asking, "Well…you said you needed us to help heal you, so, umm, what you need?"

Damon glance at her, and mentally marked her as one of the reasonable ones before thinking of what he did need.

"Do you have anything to eat or maybe some water to drink?" he asks.

Uncertainly, the wolves look to one another before Humphrey spoke.

"Well, if you like bones, we can lend you some," he says with a grin.

Damon hoped beyond reason that he was joking, but them being creatures of the woods he supposed he was serious about the bones.

"No thanks," he said with as much conviction as he could, "err, what about water?"

Lilly answers next, "we can try to carry you to Duck pond; it's where we get our water."

Damon mauled this over, he already felt too tired to move just a limb, he doubt he could make it to the pond without passing out from the agony.

He sighs before making up his mind, "I think it's pretty obvious," he said to his new companions, "that I'll be a burden until we can get my body fix, so which one of you is the fastest?"

"I am," Garth and Kate said in unison, causing both of them to look at each competently.

Damon just waves the issue away, "Alright, look, you both can go, this is what I need you to do; do you know the place where the Federation soldiers are?"

Both wolves suddenly shrink a bit so Damon was quick to reassure them, "I'm not asking you go near them, I need you to go to my camp site and…do you know what a camp site is?"

"We use to see a whole lot of those before the humans stop coming," Kate said.

"Alright well my campsite is about three hundred yards East from the Federation camp," Damon pauses when he saw the blank looks on the wolves faces, "it's facing the sun on top of a ridge where you can see the enemy camp," seeing their faces clear he continues, "my campsite is hard to find, it's hidden," Damon explains, "you can smell scents right?" the wolves nod, "well just smell for my scent and bring back my bag, it's in hanging from a tall tree branch, maybe Marcel and Paddy can help you get it."

"Ok," Kate says, "what's in the bag?"

"Some supplies that I could use, but what I really need is the first aid kit," seeing the clouded expressions again, he elaborates, "a special box that holds tools I can use to take the bullets out of my body."

"Bullets?" asks Garth.

"The metal things our guns shoot out," Damon said patiently.

Garth nods before turning to Kate, "if we leave now we can be back in ten minutes."

Kate nods before giving Humphrey a rub as he whispers, "be careful," to which she replies with, "always."

Damon glances to the other wolves and saw the other couple rubbing each other. Deep down Damon hopes they'll be alright, he didn't want to be responsible for any more deaths.

Garth and Kate said their last farewells before turning and running out of the den. Humphrey watches them go while Lilly sighs and lied down.

Damon has watched his home get destroyed by what looks like science fictional alien technology, fought in America where it has not seen combat since the Civil War and became a Ghost, a creature that looks as if it belongs in a horror movie, but none of that prepared him for these wolves. They expressed so much emotion and seem almost human to him. They talk, they cuddle and they compete, if the human race was like wolves, this was probably how they would act.

Talking wolves, Damon thought to himself, this would have cracked Falkner up.

The sudden thought of his dead friend made his eyes prickle. Was it just yesterday when he told Damon of his fear of failing and his family has to pay the price? Was it really less than twenty four hours did he and Swans spat at the brochure of the map they received? Did Gordon really die right in front of him when they were so close to safety? So close, if he had lasted just a little bit longer, then maybe the wolves could have been able to save him too. This was too much, and against his will, his eyes started to leak, his right eye blurred and though he couldn't see out the left he could feel the tears building and releasing them.

"Are you alright?" Lilly's voice cut through his miserable thinking and brought him back to the present. The white wolf was looking at him with concern while Humphrey watches from the den's opening.

Remembering the claims he made of him being a deadly warrior, Damon wipes his tears and simply said, "I'm alright, it's just…this pain is unbearable," which was partially the truth.

Lilly nods and said "Don't worry, Kate and Garth will be back in less than ten minutes."

Damon slightly nods and smiles though he knows they can't see it, "I know," he replied, "I have complete faith in them."

**One hour later**

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD," Damon suddenly shouts, "WHATS TAKING THEM SO LONG!"

Humphrey and Lilly both fell asleep, but they awoke to Damon's sudden outburst.

"Do you mind?" demanded Humphrey, "we're trying to sleep."

"Do you mind if I bleed to death over here?" asks Damon, "I swear I can't take much more of this!"

"Well there's no need to yell," said a slightly frighten Lilly as she shies away from him.

Realizing he's scaring them, Damon takes a deep breath, "sorry guys," he says in a calm voice, "I've just been hurting, mentally and physically, almost all day now."

"Mentally?" asks Humphrey, "I think I heard of physically before but not mentally, are you talking about the metal inside of you, those…bullets," he asks using the unfamiliar word in his mouth.

Damon smiles before responding, "No, mentally, it has to do with my mind, my head."

"Why? Did you hit your head?" asks Lilly.

"No, it means my head hurts…emotionally," he was glad to see the pair nodding their understanding.

"That's what happened to Lilly and I when we chose Kate and Garth as our mates," he turns to Lilly, "I don't know about you, but I felt like my head was going to blow from anxiety."

Lilly giggles at this, "actually that perfectly describes how I felt at the time."

Damon couldn't help but chuckle as well, remembering the night when he was Falkner's best man at his wedding; he actually thought he needed to undo the groom's tie so that he could breathe properly. He wonders if that's what it's like to be married, be full of worry and fear, not the happiness that was often promised.

Then again he remembers the wolves nuzzling their mates and knew that there was indeed joy in the act of matrimony.

Damon scratches his head, feeling the crust of the dried blood crack as he rubs his forehead area. Humphrey gave him a strange look before asking, "Why don't you take that face fabric off? Doesn't it bother you when you try to breathe?"

The solider shook his head, when he went through Ghost training; he was taught to hold his breath for up to at least eight minutes and was train in high altitude areas where oxygen was scarce.

"Well it looks pretty dirty, why don't you take it off?" Lilly asks as another thought crosses her mind, "you know what? We haven't even see your face, are you shy?" Humphrey tried not to laugh over the irony that the shyest wolf of the entire pack was asking a six foot tall human if he was shy himself.

Damon thought for a moment, Ghosts weren't supposed to reveal their identities to complete strangers, but than again who would these wolves tell and his face did feel rather irritated for wearing the mask for so long.

Yet something was holding him back; his appearance. Self-consciously his fingers touch his face and followed the path of the three lines that now permanently marks his face. The fresh wound still stung, but wasn't as serious as his other injuries. He hoped his new scars weren't too bad, he noted to himself he needs to check his face as soon as he could.

Seeing the wolves still waiting for him to make up his mind, Damon sighs before pulling off his mask, hoping it wasn't too badly damage.

Both Humphrey and Lilly had to refrain from gasping at what they were looking at. They have seen human faces before, but this one was unlike any they have ever seen. He had bright blonde hair that was almost golden, but it was hard to tell for it was cut so sort. He had a firm mouth, a small old scar on his lower chin and bright blue eyes that seem too innocent to be that of a deadly person. However the wolves found his new face feature disturbing, just like his mask, the three scars ran vertically on his face, staining the area around them with fresh blood, slicing into his forehead, marking his cheek and cutting into his lip. Yet they saw the fear and slight fearful look in his eyes, they both knew of his worries and tried to be gentle informing him.

"Well it's umm, its, uh, yeah," Humphrey said.

"Yes, that's exactly it," continues Lilly, "it has certain, um, a look that…yes, it looks exactly like that."

"Will you two use complete sentences already," demanded Damon, despite the toughness of his voice, the wolves could hear the edge of his tone pleading for the truth.

Lilly took a deep breath before saying, "well…honestly…it could look better if you could wash the blood off."

Damon tilts his head and asks, "That's it?"

The wolves were spared from having to answer when Kate and Garth return, with the male Alpha carrying a heavily loaded bag.

"Hey, sorry it took a while, you really did hide your-" Kate's voice cease when she saw Damon's face and her eyes widen.

Garth looks to what got her attention and couldn't help but let out an astonish yelp, "Whoa! What's wrong with your face?"

Damon stares at them before turning to face Humphrey and Lilly, "I thought you said it wasn't that bad."

"It isn't," insisted Humphrey, "Kate is shock by a lot of things and Garth easily gets jealous whenever he sees something…better looking than him."

"Better looking?" asks a dubious Damon as he leans back against the wall and closes his eyes.

A terrible stillness settled over them as the wolves tried to think of a way to move the conversation forward.

"Um, Damon, we brought you the bag you needed," Garth said and he brought the bag closer to the Ghost.

It took all of Damon's self-control not let himself look giddy as he dug into the bag. He found it all, spare cloths, bottled water, and a small supply of MREs. His body started to burn from his excited movements, but once again Damon ignored it as he rips of the lid of a water bottle and starts chugging it. It was three quarters empty before Damon releases it and eagerly tore into one of the MREs. The main course was a giant brown bar like a brownie but made with "all natural ingredients." Damon loath the stuff, but as he stuffs it down his throat he wishes the bag had included another. There was also a bag of dried fruits, some pieces of dried jerky, and a power bar. All the stuff was stale, but at the moment Damon felt like a king as he gobbled it down. He still felt hungry but resisted the temptation to open another bag, if bones were all the wolves eat, than he figures he needs to make his supplies last as long as possible.

The wolves' watches in amazement as the human easily demolish the food in front of him until there was nothing left, when he was done he leans back against the wall, closes his eyes and seems to have fallen asleep. Never had they ever witness anything like it, it was like watching a fellow wolf eating an entire caribou in less than a minute.

Garth grunted, "I guess he really was hungry."

They had assume the Ghost had drifted off to sleep, so they were surprise when he nods his head and replies with his eyes still closed, "if what you say is true, then I miss nearly a whole day's worth of eating."

Damon felt well enough to drift off into sleep, but knew he had to dig the bullets out now; otherwise the pain will intensifies for the coming days. He sighs, knowing what the procedure will ask of him as he sits up and begins rummaging in the bag. Soon he starts to panic when he could not find the First-Aid kit, he begins taking out the contents of the bag more hastily, looking for it but when the clothes and the attack dog vest was pulled out he discovered the First-Aid missing.

_How_, he wonders, _all bags are to be pack with first aid, Archangel should have_-

Damon's pondering cease and soon his whole body twitches with emotion. Archangel. No wonder they received lousy third class equipment, he was lowering their chances of success and survival without the team even realizing it.

Damon clench his fists, vowing to kill Estrada and Archangel, but first things first, he needed to heal himself. He had no access to medicine, no pain killers, leaving him with only one tool that could possibly help him. He sighs again as he digs in the bag of the MRE he had just finished eating and fishes out a knife.

It was a poor excuse of a blade, more plastic then steel in Damon's opinion, but it was the only thing he has. He starts rubbing the tool against a rock close to his leg, trying to get rid of the soft edge and replace it with a sharp one.

The wolves watch in confusion, wondering what the human was about to do next. Noticing the looks, Damon said, "Those of faint heart might want to leave the den."

This slightly concerns the small four legged family as they look to one another before Humphrey asks, "why?"

"The medicine, the uh, stuff I was going to use to heal myself with is missing, so I have to revert to the old ways to help me now," Damon explains, still not making sense to the wolves.

"What is it exactly you're going to do?" asks Kate.

Damon pauses to look them each in the eye before returning to his work, "I need to dig the bullets out of my body, and there's only one way to do it," he says as he lifts up the knife.

Lilly gasps as she realizes his intentions, "but you're going to hurt yourself even more!" she exclaims.

Damon was slightly taken back by the white wolf's feeling towards his well-being before he starts saying, "Lilly I need to do this, cause at this rate I'll be a liability and won't be of any use to anyone or myself." Seeing her doubtful face he continues, "Out here it's do or die right? Well if I don't do this I can't take care of myself," here he cast a look to the assembled wolves, "I have no doubt you guys will help me with anything at the moment, but you can't care for me all day long, that's something I have to do on my own."

They were all still worried so he says, "It's not like I'm going to butcher myself, I just need to remove the bullets and I'll patch myself up, no worries."

The wolves still look concern but it was Kate who asks, "You're sure you know what you're doing?"

He nods to her, "Positive."

She sighs before saying, "alright, we'll be outside if you need us," she led the way out of the den, all of whom look back at him, each with concern in their eyes.

_Huh_, he wonders to himself, _and to think we've just met_.

Damon picks up one of the extra shirts and cuts it into ten long strips and laid them next to him. He had no antibiotics, no tape and no proper bandages, but this was better than nothing at the moment.

He steels himself for what was coming next and looks down at the knife. He finally honed it to a wicked edge, making its thin steel look more menacing than it did before.

He painfully stretched his body and pulls off his shirt. His chest was nothing but pure muscle; however it was bloodied from the gore that had leaked out from his left arm and he felt similar moisture creeping down his back. He bares his teeth as he knows what was coming next as he stretches his left arm and places it in front of him, the dark red hole seem to glare at him.

Damon brought the knife to his wound and lightly touches it with the tip. Even that small contact made his flesh sting, which slightly intimidate him who was now unsure what to expect next.

He let out the breath he was holding as he slowly pushes the knife into the cavity. The agony was unbearable and he had only poked the tip in. Damon wanted nothing more than to dive the knife in and get it over with, but he knew he had to move slow or else he may heighten the chances of making the injury worse. He bit his lip hard as he continues with his work as fresh warm blood pump out of the wound. The knife went in, inch by inch, the suspense truly felt as if it was killing him.

Finally he struck a hard point that he was certain wasn't bone. He tilts the knife back to take hold of the object and slowly tug it out of his body. However, he soon hit bone and the pain exploded.

"Mother- Ahh!" Damon yells, the pain interrupting his curse.

"Come on," he says under his voice, "come on."

He took hold of the object once more, careful to avoid the hurting point in his arm and tugs it out of his system. In a geyser of blood, the knife withdrew the bloody piece of metal and it fell to the ground.

Damon groans as he takes one of the strips of clothing and uses ties it around the injury to stop the blood flow. He was happy and angry at the same time, smiling yet cursing. The agony was still fresh but he knew it wasn't the end, there was still his injured back to attend to, but he knew he couldn't get at it…not without help.

"Humphrey," he gasps, "Garth."

The wolves rushes inside, both concern for the human while they mates still await from outside.

"Damon," Humphrey says, "are you done? What do you need?"

Damon was still panting as he explains, "sorry to drag you two into this, but I need your help."

"That's what we're here for," Garth says as he steps forward, "what do you need?"

"I need you to dig in my back and-"

"Wait, what?!" asks a slightly revolted Humphrey.

"I need you to dig into my back and extract the bullet," he saw the revulsion on the male's faces, out of pain he cries, "come on guys, I need you, I can't yank this piece of junk out of me without your help."

The two wolves look at each other, and then gulps before Garth says, "ok."

Damon carefully lies face down on the dirt ground, grateful for its coolness. The two wolves look at his back and wince. There was indeed a cavity in his back and the blood surrounding it has dried, but the wound still looks painful.

"The round didn't get too deep," Damon says as he lays his head on the side, "just…feel around with your claw and pull it out, but be careful not to scratch up my insides ok?"

The wolves were still nervous as they gaze at the mauled back, hoping that they won't damage their friend.

"Um, ok," Garth says uncertainly and looks to Humphrey, "you try and widen the hole a bit and I'll dig, got it?"

"Got it," Humphrey says his throat drying as he thinks of the task in front of them.

Garth sighs and says "here goes nothing," as he positions himself on the left side of the human while Humphrey got on the other. The Omega stretches out a claw carefully, grabs the edge of the wound and pulls it open wider. Damon stiffens and tries his best not to groan. Sensing the human's discomfort, Garth quickly plunges his claw in and starts digging. Damon buries his face in the dirt to muffle his screams of pure pain as the wolves dug. Blood began to flow once more, sickening the grey wolf to the point of barfing before Garth victoriously shouts, "Got it!"

With that Garth casts caution aside and yanks the bullet out with a spray of blood. Damon momentarily black out for only a moment while tears of agony stream from his eyes. He suddenly became alert when he heard a thump next to him and whispers in a tired voice, "what was that?"

"Humphrey feinted," said a slightly amused Garth.

Damon forces a light chuckle and says, "I don't blame him," before righting himself up, his body aching from the procedure. He glances at the black and grey wolf and chuckled, he truly was passed out, laying on his side with his tongue slightly hanging out.

"What now?" asks a weary Garth who wasn't so sure he can help the human in any way now without throwing up.

"I just need your help wrap these strips around my waist," Damon says and holds up the ripped up clothing.

Garth nods and calls the females back in. Damon almost chuckles again when the girls started berating him for his "craziness" like mothers scolding their son. He waited until the girls pauses to catch their breaths and asks them to help start wrapping him up. Garth and the females did their best to cover the blood stained wounds while Damon was slumped against the wall, he didn't want to make their task harder, but he just felt drained of energy.

When they were finish, the wolves were shock to find Damon asleep, his soft breathing making almost no sound. For once, with the blood slightly cleaned up and being fed, the warrior known as a Ghost finally looked at peace.

Leaving their friend, the wolves grab Humphrey, Garth taking hold of the scruff of his neck like he was a puppy while Kate lifted his lower body.

The sun was setting as they left the cave and it was Garth who spoke, "I guess now we know who it is with the faint heart," he jokes as his eyes pointed at Humphrey.

They all laughed at that but Lilly suddenly stops and said in a chilled voice, "guys, up there."

They look ahead to see what has concern Lilly and saw the disturbance. Not too far away stood Oliver and his group of cronies, all of whom who had voted to kill Damon. Garth bared his teeth and growls a challenge. They couldn't see the look on the wolves' faces in the fading light, but they just turn and started walking back to the Dens.

With the danger past, Garth puts Humphrey down and says, "You two go ahead, I'm going to stay with Damon for a bit."

"Garth," Lilly says with a hint of worry in her voice.

The Alpha turns to his mate and nuzzles her affectingly, "don't worry, nothing is going to happen, it's just a…precaution."

Kate nods while picking up Humphrey, "come on Lilly, we'll tell dad and we can work out a watch shift."

Lilly sadly nods before whispering, "be careful," and licks Garth on the cheek before walking to Kate and helping her lift up the unconscious wolf.

Garth watches the females making their way to the dens before turning and heads back to Damon's den. The Ghost was still dozing, not wanting to disturbed him, Garth lays down close to the bushes to hide his body, even if he fell asleep he'll be able to detect if someone is nearby.

The night wore on and it wasn't long before Garth felt himself falling asleep, his last thoughts was asking is Oliver really crazy enough to do something like attack a guest?

The answer he wonder of wasn't reassuring.


	9. New Companions

**New Companions**

_There was nothing at first; Damon was in a world where there was no shape, no color, just darkness all around him._

_Then mist rose from the ground and begins to twirl around him like dancers, entrancing him. Suddenly, the pillar of smoke in front of him took shape and a figure was running towards him. Damon squints and saw the bandana skull mask, the beanie and the sniper rifle; it was Swans. He began to smile when he saw his friend, but suddenly there was a cackle of gunfire and multiple red dots appeared on the snipers chest. Swans fell short of Damon and lands at the Ghost Commander's feet. Damon tries to help, but his body wouldn't move, forcing him to stare at his bloodied teammate._

_The wind suddenly picks up and the smoke begins to form different shapes, Swans broken body became white smoke and it too floats away. Another form took shape, a figure was standing a few yards away from Damon, his back was turned to him, but he could see the LMG in the man's hands and knew it was Falkner. Damon again tries to move, to shout a warning, but his body wouldn't respond. Tendrils of smoke flew at the Ghost from out of nowhere and obscure Damon's view. When the smoke clears away there was the eerie afterimage of Falkner's Ameli gun, lying on the ground absent of its owner. _

_No more, Damon pleaded, but the dream continues. A man forms over Damon and he was force to look upwards at the giant. Gordon stares back down and holds out his hand. Then there were the cracks and two holes appear in his chest, showering Damon in his fake friend's blood. The smoky body of Gordon falls and evaporates when the body hits the floor._

_The air whistles and soon, three ghostly shapes appear before Damon. The bloodied body of Swans in front of him, a blood stained gun to his left, and Gordon's body on his right, smoke billowing where his chest cavity is._

_Then he heard the sound of a round being chambered and he was finally able to move._

"_Have a good day Señor," a ghostly image says, standing behind Damon. Damon tries to move but it was too late, the ghostly figure holds up a pistol in its hand and fires._

Damon violently awoke and gasps. His first instinct was to grab his weapon, but after a few moments of blindly groping for something that wasn't there, Damon stops struggling and tries to breathe normally.

_Great_, he thought, _I'm going into shellshock, my body is still a wreck and my right eye is no longer in play, what's next?_

He casts a glance outside. It looks like one of those sunny days where everything was right with the world. The sunshine was bright; the blue skies are filled with clouds, the fresh smell of pine trees was gently blown through the air. Yup, it looks like the start of a perfect day. So why did Damon feels so miserable?

He sighs and decides to get ready. Tenderly, Damon removes his blood crusted pants and replaces it with a pair of clean shorts and an olive green t-shirt; this was as close as any Ghost gets to looking ordinary.

Wearily, Damon tries to stand, his whole body was sore from the extraction of the bullets the other day. He couldn't stand up to his full height within the den, so ever pain staking slowly, he crouches and made his way to the entrance.

He crawls out of the cave and lets out a hiss as the sudden brightness of the day hits his left eye. He felt around the entrance until he found his walking stick and uses it to help him off the ground. He breathes steadily as he ponders what his next move should be.

_Maybe I should check my perimeter_, he figures, _that'll give me some exercise and the knowledge should prove useful in the future_.

He put the stick out in front of him, but due to his blind spot, he didn't see he was placing it on Garth's tail until the wolf lets out a startled yelp.

Surprise by the sudden appearance of the young Alpha, Damon stumbles backwards and has to use his improvise cane for support to prevent himself from falling over.

"Garth!" he screams, "what are you doing? Why were you hiding outside my den?"

"I wasn't hiding," defended Garth, "I was right in front of the cave, are you blind-" he suddenly stops right there, but it was too late, he has already spoken.

Damon was silent for a minute before replying, "No, I'm only blind in one eye, other than that, I can see."

Garth bows his head slightly, "Sorry Damon, I didn't get enough sleep last night and wasn't thinking straight."

"Why weren't you sleeping?" questions the Ghost, "furthermore, why are you here instead of back at your own den with Lilly?"

"Um," Garth became silent and avoids Damon's gaze as he answers, "we were…worried that you might need our help in the middle of the night, so I stayed to make sure you were ok."

Damon didn't think Garth was lying, but he wasn't telling the whole truth either. Damon quickly went through the facts. Alphas are the fighters, a lot of wolves aren't happy with him staying with the pack; was it possible that a certain group of wolves meant to do him harm and Garth was here to ensure they wouldn't attack him? He wasn't sure if this was the case, but it sounds reasonable and far more believable than Garth's tale.

Sensing the questioning gaze upon him, Garth tries to change the subject, "so, uh, is there anything you need?"

Damon shakes his head, "I was just going to walk around, get my strength back and have a look around the area."

Garth nods his understanding, "well if you want I can come with you as a guide of sorts."

Damon nods in confirmation, "That would be good."

Garth spent most of the day showing Damon the borders and markers of their territory, usually it wouldn't take all day to view these things, but due to Damon's injuries they had to move slowly. Garth was astonished to see the human being able to walk, he figured he would have been crawling by the time they were done but he was actually keeping up with him.

They stop so Damon can chew on the strange human food he had brought from his den while Garth went out in search for rabbits or some other small creatures he could use as a snack. As Damon chew on his energy bar, he reviews all the places he was taken to and tries to lock it down in his memories. There was Rabbit Poo Mountain, Two Paw Lake, and Squirrels Nutty Tree; he had a sinking suspicion that it was the Omegas who came up with the names for most of these places.

Soon Garth returns with a good size rabbit and began tearing into it. Damon tries not to gag as the pungent aroma met his nose; he now wishes he had brought his mask along to wear.

When Garth was done with his light snack, Damon asks, "is there a place where I can get some water?" his water bottle went empty nearly an hour ago.

"Sure," Garth replies and led him to a nearby stream. As they drew closer, Damon thought he heard the laughter of children, at first he thought he was just becoming delusional again until they arrived at the river and he saw what was causing the noise.

It was indeed children, or pups he suppose. They were the size of a regular puppy going on its growing spurt, all of them were tackling, chasing and biting each other like regular pups do. What was different was the fact that they were laughing and calling each other out by name. The scene was a little too bizarre for Damon to take in for a moment, never before would he have guess that wolves would, or even could, laugh, talk, and play like an average human being.

Garth notices his staring and says, "Cute aren't they?"

Damon had to think for a moment. Cute? What was his definition of cute? For the past ten years beautiful, adorable, cute and other adoring adjectives weren't use; it hardly ever is when your homeland is under constant siege.

Seeing Garth still waiting for an answer, Damon just nods his head, not in the mood to tell Garth of the bleak world he came from. Together they made their way to the stream, but as they neared the pups stops playing, some put their tails between their legs and ran off.

Damon shouldn't be surprised; he was a Ghost, one of the most deadliest predators alive, proven only two days ago when he and team took down nearly a hundred combatants. Yet seeing the young playful wolves run from him left him a daunting feeling.

Sensing his sadness, Garth says, "they just never seen a human before, give them a few days and they'll be swarming all over you, you'll see."

Damon says nothing as he painfully bends down, dip cupped hands into the river and brought cool water to his crack lips.

The human and the wolf made their way back to Damon's cave, he hasn't eaten dinner yet, but he was exhausted after covering what felt like twenty miles while Garth claims the area was just five mile in length. Damon was about to collapse in front of the den's entrance and crawl inside when movement caught his eye.

He turns and sees a brown wolf observing him from a nearby bush. Damon's hand instantly clutches his stick tighter and whispers, "Garth, who is that?"

"Eh?" Garth looks to where Damon was pointing and just grins, "That's Viola, don't worry, she's one of Winston's head Betas, I guess she'll be watching over you for tonight."

"Why," Damon asks, "is there something wrong?"

"Oh, uh, no, not really," Damon continues to stare down at the wolf until he shifts from foot to foot and says, "it's nothing, really, it's just in case you know, there are a lot of wolves who doesn't like…um, the arrangements at the moment."

Damon nods his understanding and looks back at the brown wolf, Viola, who stares back with a cool intensity that reminds him a bit of a glance of a seasoned soldier. Was the wolf there to protect him, or to keep him prisoner of his den so he won't cause any havoc?

* * *

The next day was different, it was still a perfect spring day, but unlike yesterday, Damon was much too sore to move his muscles much. Instead of walking the perimeter as was his original plan he instead sits outside his cave on a rock and observes the day.

It wasn't long before he got bored and decides to entertain himself by creating combat scenarios using the woods around him. The mental images in his head were filled with plans, booby traps and lots of blood.

_I'm too exposed_, he grimly thought, _if I can pull some branches loose and use them to cover the entrance of the lair and if I had a suppressed weapon, I could withstand any attack. Traps could also be used as a factor, but what about the wolves? I may have to suspend the tripwire high in the air and find some way to hide it so they don't accidently set it off_.

While he was pondering how to hide a suspended piece of wire, he felt a presence closing in on him and looks up to see Kate walking over.

"Hello Damon," she says, "how you feeling?"

_Afraid, horrible, and agitated_…"I'm doing alright," was his response.

Kate nods and asks, "so what are you doing today?"

Damon just says, "nothing, I'm tuckered out from the small walk I took with Garth the other day, by the way, where is he? I haven't seen him for a while."

"He left with a hunting party earlier today," she explains, "the caribou was scared all the way across the park, so it may take a while before he gets back."

Damon nods and lets out a small smile of relief. He only had enough MRE's to last him one week, he was glad the wolves ate something other than bones.

A silence hung over the pair as an awkward moment continues. Finally he asks, "Kate, I couldn't help but over hear that you split the wolves in the pack into two groups, Alphas and Omegas, do you mind telling me why?"

Kate took a seat and begins talking, "An Alpha is a wolf who has gone to Alpha school, and it is there they learn to hunt, lead and learn a little bit of the outside world. An Omega is a wolf who is good for laughs; they don't have much skill, so they mostly rely on us Alphas."

"I couldn't help but notice you tend to separate yourselves over the matter," said Damon, "why is that?"

"Sometimes it's a matter of survival, in order to survive, the Alphas must band together should they need to hunt or defend the pack from any and all dangers," said Kate.

Damon thought for a bit before asking, "How do you know if a wolf is an Alpha or an Omega?"

"We just tell by their parenting, my parents, Winston and Eve, they're alphas, while Humphrey's are Omegas."

"Like I said, you separate yourselves from one another, right?" asks Damon to make sure he got it right.

"Only when it concerns hunting or fighting for the pack, but yes, we all fall under either of those categories."

"Mind if I ask something personal?" Asks Damon, "If you two are supposed to be separated, how was it you mated with a Omega?"

Kate giggles, "That's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere soon," Damon says and waves at his exhausted body. Kate smiles before beginning the story.

Damon listens as she talks of the two packs, the western and eastern wolf packs that were always fighting one another. In order to stop the violence, Winston, leader of the western wolves, and Tony, leader of the Eastern wolves, planned an arranged marriage between Garth and Kate. Before the wedding however, both Kate and Humphrey were taken by humans and was transported to a place called 'Idaho'. There they met Marcel and Paddy who helped them get back. Damon couldn't help but laugh along with Kate as she talks about Humphrey, how he supposedly made it stop raining with a backwards rain dance, how a simple snowball fight with a bear cub turn into a chaotic chase from hungry grizzlies and how Humphrey was nearly killed by Kate's mother when she thought he mated with her daughter.

Damon had tears in his eyes and was still chuckling when he finally asks, "I still don't understand it, how could someone as highly trained as yourself fall for a little nut ball like him?"

Kate laughs at the description before saying, "I don't know, it just sort of…happen and we didn't even realize it until we kissed," she says with light embarrassment.

"Speaking of realization, I think it's late," Damon says as he notice the sky was turning orange in the setting sun. Ghosts were trained to stay up all night at a time but he figures it was best if he gets an early night's sleep to help speed his recovery.

Damon rises and says, "well good night Kate, hopefully I'll see you tomorrow."

"I won't be here tomorrow," she informs him, "I'm going to go on border patrol to make sure no soldiers are around our territory."

Damon was silent before saying, "alright, be careful Kate, remember, these guys are a lot stronger than you are, if you got a choice, run, don't fight, run for your life."

Kate silently nods before turning and pads off back to her den. As Damon enters his shelter, he pauses and looks around. Sure enough, there was a grey wolf watching him from the same spot where Viola was hiding yesterday.

_How serious is this protection deal_, wonders Damon, feeling annoyed. He didn't like being the weak one, the one who others have to take care of, he needs to hurry and recover soon if he is to fight the Feds.

* * *

The next day, determine not to be the weak link, Damon forces himself to move from the cave and walk the perimeter. That day it was Humphrey who came to spend the day with him. He found the presence of the Omega quite amusing. Damon wasn't sure if the wolf was trying to be funny on purpose or if he was simply born goofy.

Their walk through the forest came to an abrupt end when Damon was forced to stop. Between the excruciating hike and the breathless laughter he was simply too tired to keep moving. With the help of Humphrey, he was taken back to the den and spent the rest of the day inside, ending what was supposed to be his work out session. Sensing his disappointed mood, Humphrey stayed with the human and told stories, jokes and performs one man, or one wolf, plays, some were a bit cheesy, but some truly made Damon laugh.

"So why was the little wolf so small?" asks Humphrey.

"I don't know," Damon honestly replies.

"Because he was afraid to grow," that joke wasn't too funny, but the unexpected answer causes Damon to chuckle.

Fresh out of jokes, quietness envelops them. Suddenly there was a howl and Damon saw Humphrey tense up. He was about to ask the wolf what was wrong when another howl followed the first, causing the grey Omega to relax.

Curious, Damon asks, "What was that?"

"Alpha patrols," Humphrey says, "They howl to send messages, one howl means they're in trouble, two means they're ok."

"I'm guessing from that worried look you had on you were concerned about Kate," Damon guesses.

Humphrey sighs and nods, "I worry about her whenever she's out there, especially with these human soldiers around; I wish I was out there with her."

"Well why don't you ask Winston if you could join the Alphas?" Damon questions.

Humphrey stares at Damon before bursting out laughing. Humphrey laugh and laugh, going hysterical, causing him to roll around on the dirt floor. Damon knew his knowledge on the wolves was limited but he couldn't help but feel slightly humiliated that he suggested something that was apparently so ludicrous that even the Omegas have never thought of before.

Humphrey finally calms down, still chuckling every so often. Damon gazes at the wolf before asking, "Are you done?"

Humphrey gave him a wolfish grin before saying, "Sorry, but that was the craziest thing I have ever heard," he ends with a chuckle.

"So I'm guessing you're an Alpha or Omega for life, you can't change it?"

The question caused Humphrey to suddenly somber up as he replies, "Yeah, us Omegas are too unpredictable and aren't trusted when it comes to any physical activity."

_That I can understand_, Damon thought to himself remembering all the times Humphrey has stumbled and tripped just by going on a walk, _it would be bloody murder if he enters any battlefield_.

The sun was setting and Damon felt his heart sink. He knew he was healing, the stinging pain in his arm and lower back wasn't as intense as it was yesterday, but his health wasn't returning as fast as he would have liked it to.

Damon excuses himself and says, "I hope you don't mind Humphrey, but I think it's time I went to sleep."

"Yeah, sure, no problem," the Omega says before getting up and left, "good night Damon."

"You too Humphrey," he calls after the wolf before lowering himself back down within the confides of his den once more.

* * *

When Damon woke the next morning he was on high alert. His senses were screaming at him that there was something out of the ordinary within his environment. The den looks the same, aside from his duffel bag; there was nothing else in the room.

Damon was about to fall back asleep again when he heard it, or to be more precise, heard them. There was a multitude of voices outside his den; he counted five different voices, all seeming to be arguing among each other. As he listens in, he realizes the voices were high pitch yet they were speaking in a semi-minuscule tone, suggesting the speakers weren't fully grown wolves, but young pups.

He was hoping he was hearing human children whispering to each other, but that hope disappear when he was able to make out what the voices were saying.

"But what will happen if the human wakes up?" one voice asks.

"Then he might skin us alive," replies another, "that's what my mom said."

"Maybe we should do something else," suggest a feeble voice.

"But this could be the only chance we get to see a human up close," said a strong voice with a hint of daring within it.

"Well you can go in there and see him, I'm staying out here," a whiny voice said.

"Fine, I will," the daring tone said.

Damon had no idea what to do next, should he try and leave, make it known he was awake, or pretend to be asleep. He opted for sleep when he saw a shadowy silhouette enter from the corner of his eye. He breathes slowly and evenly, keeping his left eye open only by a centimeter.

The unknown figure cautiously moved forward, edging closer and closer to Damon. He notice that the wolf was the color brown and white, it was also small and he knew his theory was correct; this was a pup. The pup moves up to him and ever so slowly started sniffing Damon's motionless body; he had to fight the urge to move his arm when the wolf's wet nose tickles his bare skin. Next the wolf just stared at him for a bit before losing interest and moves away from the human.

Damon was frustrated when he couldn't see out of his right eye, forcing him to carefully turn his head to see what the little wolf would do next. The pup was now inspecting his bag, which he accidently left open last night. The wolf sniffs the contents, nosing around inside. He saw the wolf moving his MREs, spare clothes and water bottles. The pup stops shuffling around, grabs something with its mouth and pulls out Damon's mask.

He knew the wolf wasn't going to steal it or vandalize it, but still he considered his mask as off-limits to everyone but him.

"I prefer it if you don't touch that," he says in a casual tone, now opening his left eye fully.

The wolf spun around, opening its maw in the process and letting the mask drop to the ground. The wolf starts to whimper; it places it tail between its back legs, crouches and backs itself into a corner, trying to get as far away from Damon as possible.

"P-p-please don't s-skin me," the wolf begs, "I-I was only looking, p-please, p-p-please, don't hurt me," the pup finishes with a whimper.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Damon says in a reassuring voice, "I just didn't want you to touch my mask."

"S-sorry," says the wolf in a low soft voice, marking the wolf as a female, "I meant no harm."

"I know you didn't," Damon said, "my name is Damon, what's yours?"

The wolf stares at Damon with wide eyes before whispering, "M-Meadow, my name is Meadow."

"That's an interesting name," he says, "So what are you doing here?"

Sheepishly she replies, "Oh, my friends and I just wanted to, um, see you, you're the first human we have ever seen."

Damon nods, understanding her when a voice from the outside calls, "Meadow? Who are you talking to in there?"

"Damon," she calls back.

"Who's Damon?"

"The human," she calls back. There was a moment of silence before she calls again, "come in and meet him."

There was a sudden explosion of protests as the pups talk among one another until cautiously the small pack of pups walk in. There were four of them all together and all looking nervous as they walk in.

A male pup asks, "Meadow, are you ok?"

"No," she answers, "he skinned me alive, of course I'm ok, I'm standing in front of you aren't I?"

The wolves chuckles lightly before turning their focus on Damon. Meadow walks forward and says, "Guys, this is Damon," she then turns to him, "Damon, this is Max," she indicates an all-black pup, "Ann," referring to a chestnut colored wolf, "Devan," a grey and white wolf, "and Talia," a black and white wolf.

Damon nods and says, "Pleasure to meet all of you."

The wolves had no idea what else to say, until Talia asks, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Los Angeles California," seeing their confused looks he just said, "I'm from the land down south of here."

"Do you eat caribou?" asks Max.

"No, but I do eat steak, it's kind of like caribou but I don't eat it much, not enough from where I'm from."

"Do you…uh, eat naughty wolves?" asks a timid Ann.

Damon laughs, "is that what your parent says?" they nod to him and he says, "No I don't eat wolves, so you have nothing to fear."

Meadow next asks, "Are you an Alpha?"

"By your standards, yes I am, but I also like making jokes, so I guess that makes me part Omega," the comment causes the wolves to look and whispers among themselves.

Seeing them starting to shift from foot to foot and them bumping into each other, Damon guesses they were getting restless. "Let's move outside," he says and could tell the pups were relived to.

They all ran outside, nipping and shoving each other out the tiny entrance while Damon picks up his mask and places it back in his bag before slowly moving after the pups. Meadow stops and watches Damon's slow progress.

"Are you alright?" she asks.

"Yes and no," he says, "I'm healed but still recovering," he finishes as he gets out and sits on the rock in front of the small cave.

Meadow continues to watch him so he says, "I'm fine, really, I just have to wait until my wounds close."

"Does that mean you can't play?" asks Devan.

Damon stares at the young pup. He wants a Ghost to play with them? He remembers Garth saying that once the pups get use to him, they'll be swarming all around him.

"Sorry, but I promise when I'm fully healed we can play," swears Damon which only causes the pups to become more excited.

Soon the young wolves start to play, leaving Damon to watch. They tussle together and made a giant ball of fur that would growl and yip at each other as they wrestled. Next they raced each other's through the trees, zig zagging between Damon's den and something called Howling Rock. They then plays hide and seek which eventually turns back into a wrestling contest.

Damon laughs lightly to himself as he watches. As part of his Ghost training, he continues to look around, observing his surroundings and ensuring there isn't a threat. During one of these sweeps he notices that there was no Alpha watching over his den. _I guess even pack security grows lax sometimes_.

Around midday Lilly came to vists and was shock at the group of puppies still playing around Damon.

"I see you're surrounded," giggles Lilly as she sits next to him.

Damon grunts and says, "I feel like Custard and those guys are Sitting Bull and his band."

"Who?" asks Lilly.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later," he replies, "so what's everyone doing today?"

"The Alpha scouts returned and reports the caribou are now back in our territory, so almost all the wolves left, the Alphas will do the hunting and the Omegas will watch," elaborates Lilly.

"So what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Well somebody needed to watch the pups so I decided to stay, I came out here to see if they were with you, which is correct I assume."

Damon nods and waves at them "are any of them of yours?"

Lilly sadly shook her head, "no, Garth and I have yet to have a pup, but so hasn't Humphrey and Kate either so I guess it takes a while."

Damon nods his understanding before realizing the pups has stop playing. Exhausted, they came up to them and collapse on the ground, panting heavily, which causes Damon and Lilly to laugh.

Meadow was the first to recover, she sits up and asks Damon, "So is it true, are you one of the most deadliest creatures on earth?"

Damon felt a little uncomfortable but says, "Uh, yeah, I believe so."

"Where did you go to school at?" asks Max.

"Uh, Reseda High School," Damon said.

"That must be a great school if they're able to make warriors like you," comments Devan.

Damon busts out laughing when he realizes what the wolves were trying to say, "No, no, that was where I was educated, the school where I learn to be a warrior is called Ghost Training, it's not really a school, it's like a school for an individual person," he amends before asking, "do you guys go to school?"

Meadow shakes her head and says, "Devan, Max, Ann and Talia will go to Alpha school this year," here she looks down sadly and says, "But I'm an Omega so I can't go."

Damon eyes widen when she said this. She was the first one into Damon's cave, showing him she had bravery and he observed that she was the toughest contender during their wrestling matches, if anyone deserves to be an Alpha it should be her. He turns to Lilly and sees her avoiding his gaze as well. Damon didn't know why, but he couldn't stand the injustice of it all.

Talia starts gnawing on Meadow's ear, bringing her out of her gloomy mood and the two begins to pounce on one another again.

Lilly laughs lightly before looking up to the skies and notices it has turn orange. She get up and calls, "children, it's time we head back."

The pups all groan and slowly made their way back to their homes. Ann stops and asks Damon, "Can we see you tomorrow?"

Damon smiles and says, "Sure, I'm pretty sure I'll be here all week."

Suddenly energize by the prospect, the pups walk home with a bounce in their steps, talking to one another. Lilly walks after them chucking to herself all the while.

Damon laughs himself and mutters, "kids."

He looks to the skies as he waits outside for a bit longer. He wasn't eager to go back inside, inside meant sleep, and sleep meant more nightmares. It was always the same, over and over again, being force to watch his teammates die and not able to do anything about it, always ending with the man with the gun who he is sure is Estrada.

_Will I keep having this dream for the rest of my life_? He wonders, _is this what they mean by the curse of the lone survivor_? Damon sadly watches the orange heavens disappear, only to be replaced with a dark sky full of stars. This was one of the things he likes about Canada, the stars. Back in the U.S there was too much debris in the sky from the ODIN attacks, he tried to ignore some of the rumors that most of it were human ash flying in the low atmosphere. He gazes at the twinkling suns so far away until he sighs and carefully gets up, deciding to get some sleep.

But he freezes and looks to the bushes where an Alpha usually sits to keep watch over him. It was still unoccupied. So why was it he felt multiple eyes on him. He was taught to always listen to his senses, so he turns and scans the woods once more. His left eye wasn't able to see the details but he saw them, at least half a dozen black shapes hiding behind trees or in the bushes, their size and shapes suggesting they are wolves.

The fact that they were hiding made Damon assume they weren't friendly. He curses himself for leaving his walking stick inside, the only weapon he possesses.

Hoping to find out the truth and earn him some time to prepare his body for anything, he calls out, "Are you going to hide or are you going to show yourselves?"

The shapes stayed hidden until one, the leader he assumes, steps out from behind the tree and walks over, the others begins following the first wolf's lead.

Damon had an idea who it was, but it wasn't until the shape got closer was he able to identify the leader. It was the black wolf, Oliver, with the same cronies that was with him when they first met.

"Good evening Oliver," Damon says, trying to avoid any violence, "what brings you out on this nice night?"

"You," growls Oliver, "I couldn't help but overhear you say you'll be here all week."

"Well that depends on my injuries, and as you can see, I'm in no shape to be traveling anywhere anytime soon."

"Too bad," Oliver says, "you should consider moving and soon, being this far away from the rest of the pack is dangerous, you could be in trouble and no one will be around to help you."

"Is that a threat?" asks Damon, but knew it was, Oliver's small pack was starting to spread out, encircling him.

"We survive out here because we are strong," states Oliver, "the Omegas stay because they are family, you on the other hand…you aren't one of use and you may cost us valuable resources."

"What resources?" demands Damon, "I've been out here living on my own supplies."

"Doesn't matter," the black wolf growls, "I'll give you five seconds to walk into the forest and disappear, you outstayed your welcome, one," begins Oliver.

Damon stood his ground, unwilling to surrender.

"Two," continues Oliver, eyes beginning to turn red.

"Three," the small pack of wolves loosens muscles as they realize a fight was coming.

"Four," the wolves all crouch and made ready to pounce; Damon loosens his own muscles and curls his hands into fists.

"Fi-" Oliver was interrupted by another growl behind him, causing everyone to turn around.

Standing behind them was Kate, Garth and surprisingly their mates Humphrey and Lilly, looking nervous but determine as they bare their teeth.

Kate stalks forward and says, "leave him alone Oliver."

Oliver gave her and her small family a sneer and asks, "You're willing to fight for him," he jerks his head at Damon, "a human, a killer?"

"He's not a killer," defends Humphrey, "you're the one here willing to fight and murder, which goes against the pack laws."

Members of Oliver's forces look to one another and some begins to bow their heads as if in shame. Oliver however didn't give up.

"This human will be the death of us all," he claims, "the pack leaders know this is true, they just stay their fangs because they have to abide by pack laws, something that won't hold us back."

"Then we will hold you back," growls Garth. The wolves were lock in a stare down, each daring the other to move. All of Oliver's supporters were Alphas, but the small friendly group of wolves had Damon, who silently stoops down and picks up a rock, ready to fight if needed.

Finally Oliver snarls and looks back to Damon, "if you wish to survive, I suggest you leave, and soon." With that he turns back in the direction of the dens and walks off, leaving his followers to catch up with him.

Damon and his friends remain tenses until the last of Oliver's supporters disappears into the woods. Breathing a stiff sigh, Damon leans against the top of his den for support, his muscles still tight from the near battle experience and says, "Thanks guys."

The wolves' walk over to Damon and Kate says, "You're welcome, I'm sorry about Oliver," she said, "he can be quite troublesome sometimes."

"I notice," says Damon "thanks for standing up against them with me."

"No problem," reassures Humphrey, "you're our friend now Damon, and we'll stick with you through the end."

Damon looks at them and smiles in thanks. He found himself a new band of allies, some new friends. People he now knows he can trust and he knows they'll watch over him as he had watch over them all those days ago after they first met. _They'll never be as good as Comanche team_, he thought sadly but smiles at the four wolves before him, _but they'll still be excellent companions_.


	10. Evolution or Revolution?

**Evolution or Revolution?**

"Dad! You have to do something about Oliver; he just tried to kill Damon a few minutes ago!"

Winston feast was interrupted as his oldest daughter bursts through the cave's entrance, followed by her sister Lilly. Slightly puzzled, Winston lifts his head away from the caribou meat and asks, "Damon who?"

Kate couldn't suppress the growl as she answers, "the Ghost."

"What?" Winston asks, now truly confused.

"The human!" Kate finally yells.

Eve, who was eating beside her mate, looks up at her daughter and chides, "Kate, no shouting in the den."

Kate was agitated at her father's ignorance and Oliver's murder attempt, but when her mother spoke, she listens. Kate bows her head and says, "Yes mother."

Lilly, who was calmer than her sister at the moment, spoke next, "father, Oliver and a group of Alphas almost attacked Damon, he violated the law by staging an attempt on his life, you need to do something before he tries again, for all we know next time Damon might not be so lucky."

Winston was silent as he took in the information, slowly; he rises from his dinner and walks to the entrance of his den and barks, "Hutch!"

A minute later, the brown wolf was standing in front of the main Alpha, heaving slightly from his fast run and asks, "Yes…Winston," he gasps.

"Who was supposed to be on guard at Damon's den tonight?"

"Who?" Hutch asks his brow furring up a bit.

"The human," Winston elaborates, "who was it that was to watch over him?"

Hutch grows silent as he tries to remember the roster Winston had ordered him to memorize earlier that week, "I think its Oliver's turn to watch over the human this evening."

Inside the den Winston heard Kate growl again and rightly so. Winston shook his head, whether in embarrassment of his mistake or not he didn't know.

"Switch Oliver with Nate and have him watch the den," he orders, "I want you to get your best stealth Alphas together and stalk Oliver and his friends, make sure they don't try and harm our guest again."

"Again?" asks Hutch "did something happen?"

"I'll explain later," Winston said in answer, "I just want someone watching Oliver and the human."

"Extra guard duty," sums up Hutch with a tired sigh, "most of the Alpha's aren't going to like this, between hunting and patrolling the border we're already tuckered out."

"Then get some of the Omegas to help."

The two wolves jumped at the unexpected sound and turn to where the voice originated from. Emerging from the shadows was none other than the human himself; Damon. He was carrying his stick, but wasn't leaning on it; he was now standing tall, rigid posture and a look of determination written on his scarred face. The weak creature that Winston's children had dragged into their midst was gone; now replace by the dangerous warrior the human claims to be.

The stance made Winston and Hutch nervous and not for the first time since they had met Winston began wondering if he made a mistake by letting the human stay among them.

"Damon!" Kate, Lilly and Eve walks out of the den as the young Alpha walks forward, "what are you doing here? Where's Humphrey and Garth?"

"Here," was the reply as the said wolves walk out of the shadows fallowing in Damon's footsteps.

"You two shouldn't let him walk out here, it's dangerous-" before Kate could finish Damon interrupts.

"It's my fault Kate," he confesses, "I needed to speak to Winston and possibly Tony about…the recent developments," he said stuttering over the final words.

"But it's dangerous," Lilly spoke up, "Oliver could have seen you-"

"No, he wouldn't," Garth said, with awe in his voice, "I've never seen anyone move so silently before, we had to sniff around for his scent every time we lost sight of him, I could have sworn he turn invisible at one point or another."

"I'm a Ghost," Damon said with pride, "not only am I good at hiding but I'm also a capable warrior," here he hefts his improvised cane, "and believe in me, I wouldn't mind having a go at Oliver."

"I can't have you fighting my wolves," stated Winston before Damon spoke again as if he was talking to a military officer.

"No disrespect sir, but Oliver made the first move; I was prepared to defend myself."

Winston sighs and nods his head before saying, "what do you wish to speak to me and Tony about?"

"About the current situation," Damon said as if the statement explained everything, "The Federation is moving further and further out of their valley, Oliver and the other wolves seem to be getting ready to conspire against you because of me and autumn is almost over, if we don't get things settled soon, winter will take a toll on us."

Winston's eyes widen a bit before asking, "Where did you get your information?"

Garth and Kate started to shift their weight from foot to foot, "that's our fault," admitted Kate, "he's been asking about what's been going on in the forest so we told him."

"Don't be upset with your daughter sir," Damon pleads, "it was me who asks, so if you want to be angry with someone be angry with me sir."

Winston just shook his head before saying, "Come inside," he turns and led the way back into his den, with Eve by his side. Damon follows after them, feeling pain in his leg but he ignored it, he needed to get back into the game, now.

Winston stood by the entrance and watches Damon duck inside before turning to the wolves outside his den, "Kate, Lilly, Humphrey, go to your dens and get some rest," he then turns to Garth, "please bring your father Garth," the Alpha nods before turning and running off.

Finally Winston turns to Hutch and said, "Get some Alphas together and stalk Oliver and his friends, at least until I say otherwise." Hutch nods and runs off as well.

Noticing his children and Humphrey still standing in front of him, Winston said again, "go and get some rest, everything will be alright." Hesitantly the wolves turn and left, heading to their own caves. Winston exhales before turning and walking in.

Damon was sitting on one side of the den while Eve crouch on the other, the bloody carcass of the caribou was the only thing separating them. Winston noticed that both of them seem to be at ease, but he saw his mate's tense muscles and Damon's tapping finger and knew that both of them were ready to fight at a moment's notice.

Hoping to ease the tension, he lays down by his mate and lightly rubs his nose against Eve's, calming her. He then looks over to Damon and asks, "what is it exactly do you wish to talk about?"

Damon was silent before saying, "If you don't mind Winston, I think it's best if we wait for Tony, I don't want us to repeat already spoken words and I prefer to speak my mind, I'm sure you'll argue and no doubt he will, I just want to get all this over with one shot."

Winston cocks his head slightly before saying, "very well," which ended the conversation.

Soon silence filled the air as the wolves and Damon either stared at the floor or looked up at one another before shifting their gaze.

Eve finally clears her throat and asks, "Would you like some meat?" nodding towards the bloody meal before Damon.

Remember how her sweet voice could deliver cold threats, Damon cautiously said in the most respectful voice he could, "Uh, no thanks ma'am, I already ate."

Suddenly a howl splint the air and both wolves and human jump to their feet and tense. Not long after another howl pierce the night sky and the occupants of the cave relaxed and sat back down on the floor.

Noticing his movement, Winston said, "I take it our Alphas taught you how we communicate with each other?"

Damon nods but said, "Yes and no, I was told how your line of communications worked, but it was Humphrey who told me."

Before Winston could respond they heard the sound of pattering feet and look to see Tony and Garth enter the cave.

"Winston, what's this all about-" he stopped talking when he noticed the human sitting not too far away from him.

Winston then spoke up, "Damon here wishes to speak to us about the recent development and how we can approach them."

"Developments?" Tony asks an incurious, "like what?"

"Like the Federation troops that are expanding," Damon said in a rather bored voice, "the fact that a bunch of Alphas just tried to attack me," he continues while examining his finger nails, "and the fact that winter is practically around the corner, which if it hits us now, we would be ill prepared and may be attack by either the Feds or Oliver and his small band of miscreants."

Tony eyes widen before looking to Winston who nods his head as if confirming Damon's claims. Tony sighs before walking over and sat between Winston and Damon, making a triangle with each of them at the point.

Winston looks to Garth and says, "Sorry Garth, but for the moment this is a confidential meeting, you may go now."

Garth hesitates before nodding and walks out of the cave.

Eve fakes a yawn and excuses herself and went to the far end of the den and curls up for sleep. Damon would bet anything that she was eavesdropping rather than sleeping.

"So," Tony says, "what are we going to do?"

"I think Damon here already has a solution," Winston said and nods to the human.

Tony's head shot up and he growls, "You are risking the safety of our families on the words of a human, it's because of this human that all of this is happening!"

Damon was silent before speaking again, "The Feds were already here long before my arrival, and I was sent here to destroy them-"

"And how well did that work out for you?" asks Tony in a mocking voice.

Winston then growls, "Enough," earning the other two's attention, "It does not matter who is to blame, what matters is getting rid of these…'Feds', before they attack," he turns his head to Tony, "and I think we can both agree that the soldiers are more dangerous than this human before us."

Tony growls but looks to Damon and asks, "So what's your master plan human?"

Damon looks to both Alphas before speaking, "First off we need to conserve as many Alphas as we can, and you are the fighting class, right? I think I may be able to teach the Alphas how to bring down humans, you're certainly smarter than the dogs we usually train for this."

Tony snorts, "Dogs are too stupid to make their own decisions for themselves," he then turns to Winston, "he's trying to displace us from our rank in nature, trying to force us to stoop as low as becoming their slaves."

Winston shook his head, "I don't know Tony, knowing how to fight back against the humans can have its advantages."

Damon nods to Winston before continuing, "If I'm going to train you, then I need everyone who can fight to be prepared and ready for the training I'm going to give them, meaning they'll need to rest.

Tony growls, "We're spread thin already, how do you expect us to hunt, protect our lands, train and sleep if we don't have the sufficient number of Alphas to cover all those posts?"

Winston clears his voice and shifts his weight, unsure how Tony was going to react, "Damon came up with a solution, one that…sounds crazy but it is necessary."

Tony gave Winston a curious glance before looking at Damon. The Ghost took a deep breath before saying, "I think we can save time and get all our jobs done faster if we allow the Omegas to help."

Tony jumps to his feet and shouts, "What!"

Damon holds his hands up and made calming motions with them, "Listen, just hear me out-"

"No!" shouts Tony, "First you want to make us your slaves, now you want us to lose our personal status among the pack as well?!"

"Tony," Winston said but the wolf growls at him

"No Winston! Don't you see? He's trying to change our way of life-"

"If you don't listen to my advice you won't have a life at all," spoke Damon in loud voice, intimidating Tony a little.

"Look," Damon begins again, "I know this goes against everything you have been taught, but desperate times calls for desperate measures, you, your pack, your family, are in jeopardy, and the only way we're going to survive, is by enlisting the help of the Omegas."

"But they don't how to hunt!" objects Tony, "or fight, or how to patrol-"

"Then teach them!" shouts back Damon, "this whole thing is ridiculous anyways, I've seen wolves who have the potentials of being Alphas, but they're being hold back simply because they weren't born to Alpha families."

Tony growls but Winston interrupts, "Damon, think about what you are saying," The wolf was said, "Omegas are great at telling jokes and having fun, but we barley trust them to supervise the pups-"

"You let Lilly watch over your pups," Damon injects.

"That's different," defends Winston, "the Omegas have been like this their whole lives, you really expect them to change? It's against their nature-"

"But isn't change a part of nature?" asks Damon, "that's what humans do, that's what wolves do; we adapt so we can survive, why can't you adapt to this?"

"Because it's insane-" began Tony before Damon cuts him off again.

"It'll be insane to allow your families to be slaughtered if we don't get the Omegas help," he said, "can't you trust them to just hunt and patrol the border while I teach the Alphas how to fight humans? Just for this year, just until the threat is over, then the Omegas can go back to being their silly selves and I'll leave," he turns to face Tony, "that's what you want, right?"

Tony eyes him coldly before giving the human a stiff nod. Damon lets out a sigh, glad that he had won himself a small victory.

"Ok then, tomorrow, you tell the pack that until the impending crisis is over, Omegas will take over the Alphas primary jobs while I train the Alphas to fight, got it?" inquires Damon.

"It won't be easy," Winston said, "The alphas will not like this at all, being forced to admit that they are on the same level as Omegas."

"Tell them what I'm telling you, if they don't quit whining, then they might as well kiss their tails good bye," Damon was met with silence as he finishes speaking.

Damon then said, "Second thing is surveillance, I have some tech with me that will allow us to spy on the Feds, if we can learn what they are doing, know what they are planning, then we can think of a way to bring them down."

"How do you plan of doing that?" inquires a dubious Tony.

"Send a wolf in every so often, about half a mile away or above the encampment and just have them listen and watch for a couple of hours while the camera records what they'll see."

"What's a camera?" asks Winston.

"A device that'll allow ne to see what the wolf sees," said Damon.

"Hah!" laughs Tony, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Oh you will Tony," was Damon's response before looking to Winston and asks, "can we do that, get a wolf in close to survey the enemy?"

Winston thought for a bit before nodding "it's possible, but there's hardly any cover for a wolf to go in without being seen."

Damon thought for a bit before saying, "Guess I'll have to go out there and look around, see if I can come up with another plan."

He then looks up at the wolves and said, "Until we get further information, there's nothing else to do other then sit and wait," to which the two Alphas nod their understanding.

"Now, the other trouble we are facing is Oliver," Damon said, "he almost went against your laws and tried to kill me-"

"Are you sure," asks Winston, "to break a pack law usually would mean banishment for the offender, a serious act, one I do not wish to use unless absolutely necessary."

Damon was silent before saying, "I understand, the last thing we need at the moment is a martyr, we should keep that little confrontation to ourselves for the moment, until we can deal with it at another time."

"You do realize if I don't do anything Oliver will think he had gotten away with it, meaning he could try again," Winston told Damon.

"Then I'll be ready," was Damon's reply, "I'm not going to have a little scamp run amuck among the pack, especially when we need everyone if we are to succeed in booting the Feds out of here before the first frost."

Both wolves were silent before Winston asks, "can you really get rid of them by yourself Damon?"

The human was silent before sighing, "I don't know, but I'm going to have to try," he says before getting to his feet and walks to the exit.

He turns and says, "So you're going to tell everyone in the morning, right?"

Winston gravely nods before Tony sighs, "In my opinion, morning is too early for a riot."

* * *

_Well this is going well_, Damon thought as he watches the start of anarchy.

The wolves of the pack all let out a thunderous cry at what they have just heard the main Alphas finish saying. The near one hundred wolves all were divided. Alphas was moaning and growling at the sudden displacement of status while the Omegas were shock by what they have just heard; only a select few seem actually happy with the arrangement.

Damon was sitting in the shadow of the trees and watches the riot. He should be out there, helping Winston defend his case since the whole thing was his idea. But Winston put his paw down when Damon spoke to him about it early that morning; he believes that if the wolves see Damon they will assume he was the one that came up with the plan (which was true) and they will no doubt try and attack him, especially Oliver and his supporters, who at the moment was the loudest in the voice against the suggestion.

Finally after a whole bunch of growls, howls, and threats, the wolves calmed down and Winston tried speaking again, "I know this isn't our way-"

"You're right it's not our way," a voice in the crowd shouts, "Omegas hunting and protecting us? We'll be dead within the week!"

A mixture of Alphas lets out laughter and calls of support for whoever it was that had spoken while the Omegas hung their heads, probably in shame.

Damon just wanted to go out there and knock each and every single Alpha's heads together, but retained himself, if he's seen there's a good chance he may literally be torn to pieces.

Suddenly a figure made its way forward, followed by another; Damon squinted a bit before seeing it was Kate and Humphrey. Kate was clearly angry, baring her teeth and letting out what he assumes was growling while Humphrey stood meekly by her side.

"Enough," she yells, Damon was shock to see every wolf fell silent when she spoke. _Probably afraid she's as violent as her mother_, Damon thought.

"The Omegas deserve to have a chance to prove themselves," she said, "I think we can all agree that life would be different if we didn't have them by our side."

Suddenly another figure pushes away from the crowd and into the open, a black wolf; Oliver. Damon felt his knuckles crack as his hands formed fists, thinking, _where's a rifle when you need one_?

"You're just saying that because you have an Omega for your mate," sneers Oliver, to which many wolves bark their agreement, "your vote is invalid-"

"Why," she demands, "Now you're trying to set yourself up higher than the average Alpha," this caused some wolves to quiet and look to Oliver who seems infuriated at the moment.

"I'm trying to say that your vote in this matter is corrupt, and so is your father's," was his sinister reply.

"What!" cries out not only Kate and Winston, but almost every wolf assembled.

"He has an Omega for a daughter," continues Oliver, "Of course he's in favor for this mad scheme," he looks to the crowd behind him, "why should we suffer from the corrupt mind of our leader when he's clearly putting his daughter, a lowly Omega, first before us, Alphas, the rightful rulers of the pack?"

A red crimson shot forward, heading to Oliver, but two wolves jump and tackle the figure down. Damon squints again and saw it was Garth, gnashing his jaws and trying to crawl towards Oliver, thirsty for revenge at what he had just said about his mate.

Oliver let out a tsk before saying, "don't you see, Omegas are corrupting the noble minds of Alphas, how is this safe?" The address causes some of the wolves to look to one another, and to Damon's horror some of them were nodding their heads.

Now Damon's anger was boiling over, Oliver was trying to commit a coup and get the innocent Omegas in trouble. He wanted nothing more than to skin the wolf, but if he moved forward, how many wolves will fight against him?

"Quiet!" Winston finally calls and growls, "Oliver is trying to make himself the leader of the pack and you're listening to him!"

"Remember," cry Oliver, "his mind is corrupt, making any decision he makes is unfit for us," Oliver was obviously trying to recover lost ground, but now the wolves of the pack had doubt plainly written on their faces as they try to decide which person to believe in.

"Oliver," calls Winston, "I'm one of your pack leaders, if I am not fit to make the decisions, then who is? You?"

To Damon's surprise, Oliver shakes his head and said, "no not me, but the rightful leader of the pack, one who thinks of us first before Omegas or _humans_," he said with distaste before continuing, "is our rightful leader, Tony."

All eyes turn to Tony who looks shock at the recent outcome.

_Smart little devil_, Damon thought_, if he can't rule the pack, then he can install a puppet_.

Oliver walks towards Tony who was standing next to Winston and hasn't said a word before the little riot have broken out and says, "Well Tony, what do you say? Ready to be a pack leader again, not having to consult with a dog, a slave to mankind, for how you should rule over the free wolves?"

_Oh man that must be tempting_, Damon remembers Garth tales of how his father loved being a sole leader of a pack and after last night Tony made it pretty clear he was against Damon and all of his ideas.

Damon could see his fear mirrored on the faces of Winston, Kate, Humphrey, and Garth as they look to Tony who was looking around at the assembled pack, with Oliver grinning all the while.

Finally Tony sighs and admits, "I do miss my old power."

Now Damon was shaking with rage at the visible betrayal, along with a growling Kate, surprised Winston and Humphrey and Garth who was looking down in what could only be disgrace.

Oliver was now smiling and says, "So what is your first decree…main Alpha?" he asks in a devious voice.

"My first decree…" Tony said pausing dramatically before letting out a growl "is for you to leave!"

Every wolf must have gasp and even Damon felt utterly surprise at the unexpected reply, maybe he had judge the old main Alpha wrong after all.

"W-What?" asks a stun Oliver as he steps back.

"You think I'm blind!" roars Tony, "I know what you are doing and I am no nitwit for you to use and control! You're just using me as a pawn in a disgraceful way in becoming leader of the pack! And, you may be unaware of this, but you just insulted my daughter in law, my family!"

"H-he's corrupted too!" shouts Oliver, but now many wolves were snarling at him, even the Omegas.

Winston then steps forward and growls, "I think we both agree," here he glances at Tony, "that you are now banish from our pack and our lands."

"I-I-I," stutters a terrified Oliver, "I meant no disrespect-"

"Go!" roars Winston, "or I'll send the human on you, who I'm sure, is looking forward to skinning you." _Oh how true_, Damon thought.

Oliver looks to the pack, possibly for support, but the wolves only glared at him with open hostility and his supporters from last night were nowhere to be seen.

Oliver looks to the main Alphas again and said, "I'm sorry, can't, can't I redeem myself or-"

"I said…GO!" roars Winston.

Oliver flinches and without another word, turns and runs into the forest, disappearing from sight.

With the wolf gone, Winston sighs and whispers something to Tony, who smiles and nods to Winston who steps forwards and said, "with that over, I think you now know why it's important why the Omegas should join, they have one trait you have all forgotten; they are loyal, a worthy trait that we can all learn from them."

This causes the Alphas to glance at the Omegas beside them who beams back, while Lilly walks forward and nuzzles Garth and Kate and Humphrey did the same. There was some sighs from the crowd as they view the couple, they probably didn't meant to, but the pairs helped Winston to gain some support.

The main Alphas was starting to divide the Omegas up in groups whereas a individual Alphas will begin teaching the Omegas basic hunting skills when Damon decided to leave and head back to his den. He didn't want to be seen, he might cause another near uprising, but he knew at the moment the wolves had everything under control.


End file.
